


What Would I Do?

by taylortcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Diagon Alley, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, House Elves, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Remus Lupin, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin Lives, Rich Harry, Sirius Black Lives, Smart Harry, Study of Ancient Runes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortcr/pseuds/taylortcr
Summary: What would I do if I woke up as Harry Potter on the day he receives his Hogwarts letter? What changes would I make? What areas of the "Wizarding World" would I explore that the books never showed us? What if Ron was possessed by Tom Riddle's diary instead of Ginny? What friends would I make? What new characters would I meet? WORK IN PROGRESS, 7 Years Planned, updates frequently. I try to maintain a universe where everything that happened in the books could have still happened completely if I had never woken up in Harry's body, and have tried to not just make stuff up, and when I have it is because I think it could reasonably exist or happen. This is my first ever piece of fanfiction, so reviews are welcome, good and bad. Just know, ultimately this story is for me and I'm just choosing to share it with you. I promise no update schedule, but because I am a student and this is the summer, I may have time on my hands to write quite a bit or I may abandon this after just a while. Once the Butterfly Effects starts taking place, I'll be unable to control this world as I expected. Foreknowledge is only useful if you don't change anything, and I plan on changing a lot.





	1. Fleeing to Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've always been the person who read fanfiction and came up with ideas and wrote them down and at this point I've had hundreds of ideas, many far better than this one in terms of appeal to an audience. However, this story resonates with me, and I guess the reason why I am writing it is because it answers the question: What would I do if I woke up as Harry Potter on the day he receives his Hogwarts letter? What changes would I make? What areas of the "Wizarding World" would I explore that the books never showed us? I try to maintain a universe where everything that happened in the books could have still happened completely if I had never woken up in Harry's body, and have tried to not just make stuff up, and when I have it is because I think it could reasonably exist or happen. This is my first ever piece of fanfiction, so reviews are welcome, good and bad. Just know, ultimately this story is for me and I'm just choosing to share it with you. I promise no update schedule, but because I am a student and this is the summer, I may have time on my hands to write quite a bit or I may abandon this after just a while. I might get Gary Stu in the beginning, but once the Butterfly Effects starts taking place, I'll be unable to control this world as I expected. Foreknowledge is only useful if you don't change anything, and I plan on changing a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK and Warner Bros. do.

**Chapter One: Fleeing to Diagon Alley**

Let me start off by saying that I never expected this to happen, and while I loved magic and all things that were supernatural, I never believed in them. When I was a kid I fell in love with the Harry Potter books like seemingly everyone else after the second grade. From then on, I always desired to be special beyond the norms and limits of the universe I was use to. Still, I sometimes tried to shoot fire out of my hands like Zuko did or cast spells like Hermione or read minds like Edward or move things with my mind. Whether this experience I had was a gift from a god or everything was just in my head: I don't know. I was happy, though. Here's the story.

"Boy!" "Boy wake up!" was yelled quite loudly at me as I woke up. I sat up, opened my eyes, stuck my hands in my eyes and rubbed them, looked around, and saw an absolutely unfamiliar surrounding. I hadn't fallen asleep in what looked like a cupboard under the stairs. My immediate thought went to Harry Potter and thought my parents must be playing some sort of joke on me but then I looked at myself. My hand were not this small, I was not this skinny, nor this short. I had long hair, not this short hair I could feel with my knobby miniaturized hands. I didn't own clothes like these oversized grey rags and I definitely didn't remember changing into them. I raised my fingertips to my forehead and found a scar. Tracing the lightning bolt shape with my fingers, I realized I must BE Harry Potter. I had no clue what was going on other than this must be one of my more lucid dreams. If that was the case, I needed to enjoy it while it lasted.

"BOY!" "Get up!" a women yelled again. I assumed this must be Aunt Petunia. "And fetch the mail!" I lifted my right hand to fiddle with what looked like a brass lock. I unlocked it and then did as instructed, pushed my hand on the door and stumbled out, getting adjusted to the feeling of operating a new body. Walking was weird. My feet were small and my legs were small and my torso was small. Everything around me seemed bigger than it should. This whole 4'8" thing was going to take some getting use to. I walked down the foyer hallway to the mail and saw a letter shining with green ink on top, addressed to Mr. H Potter. This must be the summer before first year... I knew how this played out in the books and I didn't desire all the commotion that Harry had to go through, so I just snatched that parcel and smudged that envelope down my pants so the Dursleys wouldn't see it. I decided right then and there, if I only got a limited amount of time in this dream, I didn't want to spend it with the freaking Dursleys. So, I opened the door and just started walking down Privet Drive. The Knight Bus would help any stranded witch or wizard, wouldn't they? I didn't have any money, but I was Harry Potter! Maybe Stan Shunpike would make an exception if I used a little bit of celebrity charm. I walked down to the end of the street where the road intersected another, far enough where none of the neighbors would see me, as it was early in the morning and no one was about walking about in this foggy dawn. I extended my right hand, that's what I had to do, right? It had been a while since I read the actual books and I mostly consumed fanfiction. Sure enough, less than a minute later, after sticking my freaking hand out like a fool: I heard a sound like a car rushing through a tunnel, and a flash of purple. "The Knight Bus" was standing right in front of me. It really was triple decker. That's so awesome! I assumed the "dream" that I thought I was having was going to end before this, so I was surprised I was able to control it to this extent.

The door shifted open and a conductor, who I assumed was Stan, stepped out and spoke "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. Who are you and where are you going?" I timidly stepped forward. I decided I was going to fake it until I made it.

"Hi Stan, my name is Harry Potter and it's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm terribly sorry about this but I don't have any money on me and was wondering if you'd be willing to take me to Diagon Alley. It would really help me out and I'll make sure to come back and repay you once I've visited Gringotts." I knew I had him. The moment I said I was Harry Potter his eyes flicked up to my scar and then when I said it was a pleasure to meet him, he basically swooned.

"Oh. oh, well of course sir. Hop on board" He turned to the driver, "Ern, we're taking the young Potter to Diagon Alley, pro-bono." He offered me a hot chocolate and sat me down on the bed closest to him and proceeded to badger me with questions. It was beautiful in a quirky way in here, beds lined up against purple walls with ornate chandeliers hanging from the rickety ceiling.

"What were you doing in Surrey?" he asked me.

"Well, that's where I grew up, but I got my Hogwarts letter and came to get school supplies." I lied, not wanting to tell Stan much of anything. I didn't know how this dream was going to play out and honestly I didn't want to screw it up. At this point, this dream was more vivid than anything I had ever "dreamt" before. I wasn't sure this wasn't real-so I pinched myself, and I don't know if that was really supposed to do anything because I felt it. I thought you weren't supposed to feel it if it was a dream, so that was interesting/ I was just going to play it cautious so I asked Stan, "Do you have a bathroom?".

"Down the end of the Hall. The only door." He responded. "Can I get you anything?" he asked again, eagerly.

"No thanks, Stan. I'm fine." I responded as I got up and walked to the bathroom. Opening the purple door, there was a mirror on the opposite wall and I saw myself for the first time. I really did look like Harry. I didn't look exactly like Daniel Radcliffe, though. I looked better to be honest, I actually had green eyes. My face was skinnier and more boyish than movie Harry's. My eyes were big and beautiful and my hair was a nice kind of unruly and curly black. The problem was the weakness of this body, so small and frail. Harry had obviously been abused by the Dursleys, treated like a house elf. I guess it would make sense to be public with this past and use it to my advantage. I wasn't sure if Harry was some rich lord like in fanfiction–which I hoped he was. If he wasn't, I could make money off of selling a book about Harry's past, probably. But I didn't know Harry's past. As I was thinking that, I did have memories, memories that weren't mine, flooding my brain. A woman who looked like she could be Aunt Petunia smacking my face with a frying pan. A snake in the garden singing a tune. Getting chased by a fat boy around the school yard. This was weird. This didn't feel like I dream. I couldn't experience memories than weren't mine in a dream... I delved further into my mind and discovered more memories, Harry's childhood, locked away in my brain. I wasn't dreaming, I was here, I must have replaced him and I have no idea how! I wonder if this means I'm never going back, back to my Earth, to my home?

I started to freak out a little, but got it under control. I was here now, unexplainably, and I was Harry. There was nothing I did to get here so there's nothing I can do to get back, so I might as well have some fun while I was here.

At that time, a few knocks ringed on the door and Stan's voice called out, "Mr. Potter, are you alright? Your stop is here."

I smacked my face to pull myself together and walked out of the door. Stan was there. I took his hand, shook it and thanked him for his help. Taking a brave first step through the glass and purple door I got off the bus and walked into the Alley.

It was amazing. Everything I had ever imagined, and more. The shops were crowded next to each other with tall glass windows, and levels of what were probably apartments above them. The streets almost towered in just a little, making the alleyway feel enclosed. Potage's Cauldron Shop was right there, and wow, brooms. Quality Quidditch Supplies! Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop! Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary! There was so much magic, everywhere. It was exciting. Every building was a different color from the ones adjacent to it. It seemed like there was an average of four floors per building. Most of the shops were accessed on the ground floor but a few stairwells led to second story shops. This beginning section of Diagon Alley seemed very busy and what must be the main center of action. Further down the road, I could see Gringotts, the centerpiece of the "British Wizarding District". The brick wall of the "Leaky Cauldron" began the alley, I could see. Adjacent on both sides to this brick wall were fireplaces that must be used for people to floo in and out of. "BANG! Whoosh!" came from behind me with a rush of air and I turned around to one of those floo fireplaces, having no idea where the Knight Bus came from or disappeared to. There was only one street here. Nevertheless, I knew exactly what I needed to do, and that was to get money. I made my way down the cobblestone street to the gigantic marble building at the intersection of Knockturn and Diagon Alley, which was obviously Gringotts. I kept my head down, so no one would recognize me. I wasn't ready to handle any attention. The poem from the books was inscribed on the silver doors.

" _Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."

Walking through the entrance was so surreal. I walked in and up to a teller and he didn't look at me for a second, so I just waited… and waited... Then finally after what must have been twenty seconds of him counting what must be golden galleons he asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to visit my vault. Sadly, I have no key or way to access it because I'm an orphan. Could you help me to get a new key so I can enter my vault?" I said. I felt like I was roleplaying, but I was fine with it. No one in this world knew Harry, so I could act however I wanted. He could have my personality.

"For a fee. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." I said quietly. His eye glinted and he said softly, "Come", as he made his way off his stool and hobbled through the marbled hall to a side door, leading me with him. He took me into a large golden chamber with a bowl on a dais and a knife resting on top of the bowl. He dragged me over by my hand, pricked my finger with the knife and let a few drops of my blood pool in the bowl before he pulled out a piece of parchment and dipped it into my blood in the bowl. The parchment began to have my name, "Harry James Potter" appear on it. Then the words, "son of the late James Potter, son of the late Lily Potter nee Evans, godson of Sirius Black". These words were all written in my blood, redding the page.

"Everything seems to be in order here. I'll have them fashion a new key right now." He said, gesturing to another goblin standing in the doorway who scuffled off.

"I have a godfather?" I asked, playing stupid. I knew Sirius was innocent and needed to be freed and I knew I'd need to get a lawyer for him now.

"Yes, but he's in Azkaban. You should know though, if he shows up as a godfather here, he must have taken The Godfather oath which means he wouldn't be able to betray you like they said he did. I can find a lawyer for you, for another fee." The Goblin said to me. This worked perfectly, I didn't even have to do the hard work.

"That'll be great, thank you." I said, as the goblin who had left before came back with a key and placed it in my hand before running off again.

"I'll have Griphook take you down to your vault. Griphook!" He said loudly. A goblin, Griphook, I presumed, came scurrying into the room and outstretched his hand to lead me away. We went through large marble doors in the entrance hall to a dark mine shaft with a cart on a track. I got into the cart and so did he and then the cart shot forward like the rollercoasters I hated. I just tried to enjoy but it was just nauseating and scary. Twists and turns occurred, and even one upside down spiral that almost made me heave.

When we finally jerked to a halt outside of vault 687, I was glad the trip was over and that I would be able to see how much money I had. I was really happy about the still land. The goblin, Griphook, took his lantern and hopped out of the cart. Then he walked to the door, as I got out of the cart. He outstretched the new ornate brass key that had been made for me, flipped open a matching brass hatch for a lock, and turned. Then with the groan of metal, the vault swung open inch-by-inch. Inside, there were heaps and heaps of galleons. "How much is there, Griphook?" I asked.

"50,000 galleons and a few family items." He said shortly. I walked inside the vault and found a pouch among the few items grouped together in the corner. I filled the pouch, which just seemingly never ended, which was quite useful. I must have withdrawn just over $100,000, or 2,000G. I worked out the exchange rate based on asking Griphook what things cost and it seemed like a galleon was roughly $50 US dollars and a sickle was $3. I needed to purchase things and pay to put a lawyer on retainer, so I grabbed quite a bit. After grabbing the money, I looked around the items and found nothing worth taking, it just seemed like the old family trinkets nobody would want so they put them away inside of a locked vault they only visited occasionally. Maybe there were a few important things stored in here, but that would be for another time. However, I did find a copy of James and Lily's will sitting in the vault. It bestowed everything upon me and asked for Sirius to raise me, and stated that he had undergone the godfather bonding ritual and that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. This was good evidence for Sirius's case for release.

We made our way back up the mine shafts on the cart, and Griphook led me into a different marbled room off the main hall. There were two club chairs with a nice side table with little pastries set up on a golden dish and a woman sitting in one of the two chairs.

"Hello, Andromeda Tonks, lawyer of Tonks & Tonks, at your service." the woman rose to say.

"Harry Potter" I said, providing my name. The edges of her mouth raised slightly, just barely giving away she didn't know who she was coming in to meet with.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Potter?" she asked, lowering her hand in an arc, motioning for me to sit.

"Well, I have just recently discovered that my godfather, Sirius Black, underwent the godfather ritual with me while I was a babe, which would prevent him from betraying my family and me all those years ago and that Peter Pettigrew was my parents secret keeper. That means Sirius Black has been wrongfully imprisoned for a decade, all without a trial." I said unfazed. Her jaw unhinged, she looked as if she was both the saddest, happiest, and angriest woman in the world all at once.

"Did you know him?" I asked. (Even though I damn well knew she was his cousin.)

"Yes, yes I did. He was my cousin. That must be why Nogwin, the goblin teller, choose to floocall me instead of another firm. A suit coming from a family member who was on the right side of the last war will help to get the case seen. No trial, really? All those years, I thought they had just expedited the damn thing. Do you have proof of this godfather ritual?" She asked.

I handed over the copy of James' and Lily's will that I had.

"This will do it. I'll get right on it. If there truly was no trial, and this godfather ritual checks out- I can likely have him out by the end of tomorrow on an emergency Wizengamot procedure. It will be hard to find Peter if he's out there. Thankfully, we don't need to find him to prove Sirius's innocence. With Veritaserum combined with the godfather ritual, everyone should believe him."

"What will you be able to get in compensation? I want to push for both loss of income and pain and suffering damages, if those exist in the Wizarding World." I asked and stated. She looked impressed at my legal knowledge.

"Yes, , that does bring up the question– where have you been all these years? Are you not familiar with the wizarding world?"

"No, I am not. I was raised by maternal Aunt and Uncle. Even though this will stipulates for me to go to Sirius first and foremost, followed by Frank and Alice Longbottom and subsequently Minerva McGonagall in preference." I told her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she asked me.

"No. Not really. Actually, how about calling this um… Remus Lupin that the will leaves 300 galleons to "as one of parents best friends", to come and stay with me? Will that be suitable? I was going to stay here in the Alley, for ease of access."

"I can do that. It's still quite early. If he's within the country an owl could get to him by night time, and if not you can stay with me for the night. If he's in London the owl could take a very short time. I will ask him to apparte to meet me." Andromeda told me.

"Thanks. Now I must ask, what's your rate per hour and how much money can we get out of the Ministry?" I asked.

"6 Galleons per billable hour. I trust that is not a problem?" She asked.

"Not at all." I replied, thinking it a fair price for a good lawyer.

"As far as how much we can get out of them, I suspect we can get all of his lost salary, plus four times his salary in pain and suffering from being in Azkaban. Also, I'm not sure how to say this but I must warn you: people who are in Azkaban that long don't really make it out well. You might not ever get to stay with Sirius." I knew he was an animagus and used that ability to stay sane behind bars, though. He would be alright.

"Alright. How much would his wages be?" I asked.

"I actually do know this because my daughter is becoming an Auror. With an annual salary of 1,600 galleons, he would after 10 years likely have compiled 16,000 Galleons in earnings. Taking in punitive damages, altogether I think we can get compensation of 80,000 galleons." She said. I knew this was a hefty penny, being about 4 million dollars today.

"I also want to look into getting compensation for the use of my name on products and books about me from the past 10 years, as long as we can do it via settling out of court. I don't want any publicity downfall from seeking compensation for the use of my name and likeness."

"I can look into that for you. I'll see what products and books have been written and come back to you. I'll leave you now and write a letter to Remus." She said. "You'll be here, at Gringotts?"

"I was going to go out into the Alley, but yes, he can meet me here. Thanks." I said.

Then she left, saying goodbyes while leaving the room. Then, while alone in that room I remembered something which meeting with Tonk's mother had reminded me of. Harry never had a haircut, and when he did: his hair grew back overnight. I always thought in my head that he was a metamorphmagus. Of course, there was the possibility this also wasn't exactly like the universe the books were in and I suspected even if not, there were just things we never discovered through the lens of Harry's view. Additionally, J.K.'s books were full of so many contradictions that for it to actually exist in any universe would mean some changes would have to occur from the books. So, I walked over to the far wall of this meeting room where a golden ornate mirror hung, and attempted to change my hair from black to blonde. It surprisingly worked, the color spreading like a piece of paper dipped in paint. This was amazing! I was a metamorphmagus. I could be anyone, disguise myself, and always look good. I turned it back to black, hid the scar, cleaned myself up, and made myself a bit taller, a bit bigger, a bit more muscular, and more attractive by shaping my face just a tad. I pulled out the letter I had shoved into my pants earlier that morning and went back over to the armchair I had been sitting in. Unfolding it, it had more than the two sheets the books had led me to believe I should have recieved. This was a surprise. They read:

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
"Minerva McGonagall"

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 set brass scales

1 beginner's potion ingredients and preparation kit

400 feet (or more) of parchment

3 (or more) quills

2 (or more) ink pots  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

(Other pets need special permission from the Deputy Headmistress.)

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,  
"Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus"

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

REQUIRED COURSES

First year students must take:

Charms, 3x a week

Introductory Flying, 1x a week

Herbology, 3x a week

History of Magic, 2x a week

Magical Self-Defense, 3x a week

Magical Theory, 2x a week

Potions, 4x a week

Transfiguration, 3x a week

OPTIONAL COURSES

First year students may take:

Advanced Alchemy, 2x a week

Advanced Ancient Runes, 3x a week

Advanced Ancient Studies, 2x a week

Advanced Arithmancy, 4x a week

(For students ready to learn algebra based mathematics.)

Advanced Beastiology and Being Studies, 2x a week

Advanced Divination, 2x a week

Advanced Elemental Studies, 2x a week

Astronomy, 2x a week

(One session of class is held at either 9 or 10 pm at night on a weeknight.)

Composition Preparatory, 1x a week

(For students who want further preparation to compose academic essays.)

Introduction to The British Wizarding World, 1x a week

(For Non-British raised students.)

Introduction to The Wizarding World, 2x a week

(For Muggleborn students.)

Languages, 1x a week

Yours sincerely,  
"Minerva McGonagall"

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

ADDITIONAL COURSE BOOKS FOR OPTIONAL COURSES

For Advanced Alchemy:

What is Alchemy Anyway?

By Nicholas Flamel

For Advanced Ancient Runes:

Ancient Runes Made Easy

By Laurenzoo

For Advanced Ancient Studies:

An Introduction to the Magic of The Ancient World

By Ancarus Ridge

For Advanced Arithmancy:

Numerology & Grammatica

By L. Wakefield and M. Carneiro

For Advanced Beastiology and Being Studies:

Beings of The Magical World

By Helena Ruthfart

For Advanced Divination:

Unfogging The Future

By Cassandra Vablatsky

For Advanced Elemental Studies:

Water, Earth, Fire, Air

By Nathan Carmichael

For Astronomy:

The Night Sky

By Allidia Twane

For Composition Preparatory:

The Art of The Essay

By Peter Dinklage

For Introduction to The British Wizarding World:

A Guide to Magical Britain and Ireland for Outsiders

By Reed McKnight

For Introduction to The Wizarding World:

Welcome to The Wonderful Wizarding World

By Waldo Weston

For Languages:

French 101

By Melissa Langard

German 101

My Melissa Langard

ADDITIONAL EQUIPMENT FOR OPTIONAL COURSES

For Advanced Alchemy:

Beginner's Alchemist Kit

For Advanced Ancient Runes:

Beginner's Rune Carving Kit

For Advanced Divination:

Beginner's Divining Kit

For Astronomy:

Telescope

Yours sincerely,  
"Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus"

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

To take non-required courses, we require a letter stating which courses you wish to take. All first years must take at least one non-required course. If you do not sign up for one, you will be placed into one at availability. Please be advised no first year student can take more than 40 course hours a week due to scheduling restrictions and the recommended amount is only 30. If taking any classes with a private tutor, we will require a written notice from both you and the tutor and will be subject to our scheduled times (provided on September 2nd) for those sessions to occur. If you wish to participate in any higher year courses due to your foreknowledge or instruction through private tutor, we will merely require a written statement from both you and a tutor or parent. Please be advised no student can participate in 6th or 7th year courses without an OWL grade of O or E or a current professor's recommendation.

Yours sincerely,  
"Minerva McGonagall"

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Well, this letter was both illuminating and interesting. This world was either not exactly like the ones from the books, or the books simply just got some things wrong and left some things out. It was interesting that Harry from the books only took the required courses and astronomy instead of more. Looking back into the memories of who he was in my mind, I'd think Hagrid maybe never signed him up for any extra when he confirmed Harry's enrollment. I wouldn't make that choice, I wanted to take everything. Of course, I would wait a few days to get advice before submitting my response. I wrapped the letter back up in the envelope.

Then I left, walking back out into the wonderful world of Diagon Alley. My first stop needed to be to get out of these rags.


	2. Finding a Friend

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter. Try me next week.**

**Chapter 2: Finding a Friend**

I walked to Madam Malkins, a nice and large light blue shop, went in, and morphed the scar to return, and a woman spotted me and asked, "Hogwarts? First Year?". Then she took an actual look at me, saw my scar, and realized "Harry Potter!? What can I do for you?" she asked. She was a moderately short old woman, a tad dumpy, with wispy white hair. She wore beautiful blue robes the color of her shop.

"I need an entire wardrobe. Casual clothes, Hogwarts robes, dress robes, under clothes, winter clothes. Everything, and of the highest quality, please. I also have no idea what wizards wear because I was raised by muggles so a quick lesson would help a lot!" I told her. She smiled and said, "I can help with all of that. Thank you so much for coming in here young man, it's a pleasure to have your business. Being just after nine am, right now is a slow period and I'd be delighted to help you out. She took out a tape measure and begin to take my measurements and fitted me by putting me up on what seemed like a body shaped piece of wood that was slightly tilted, allowing her to work on clothes while I was wearing them. I looked around her shop for the various styles of clothing, knowing I'd only be able to walk out of the store with likely just one set of clothes and would need to come back later and even likely another day because I had ordered such a mass quantity of clothes and had no way to carry them.

She was able to quickly fit me into a open blue robe, a white drawstring shirt, black trousers, and acromantula silk undergarments with a pair of Hebridean Black dragonhide boots while telling me about the basics of wizard wear.

"The first thing you need to know is that Wizards and Witches wear robes. There are two kinds, open and closed. Open robes are more casual and go over a full set of clothes, usually fastening with a button or clasp around the neck. Closed robes are worn without clothes underneath and are one garment that either buttons fully or just at the top, allowing you to slide in. Close robes are more formal. All dress robes are closed robes. Hogwarts Uniforms are slightly different for each year group, but first years will wear light gray sweaters or sweater vests over a white collar shirt with either light grey trousers or a skirt. Students wear black dress shoes and first years wear light gray socks. The robes first years have are open, like all the years, but are fully black, inner lining and all." She said all this was pin in her mouth as she was casting charms left and right on the new clothes she had magicked me into with what I assumed was a switching spell. "You'll wear a black hat when you're outside and you'll need some dragonhide gloves too for Herbology and Beastiology." Hmmm. Beastiology. That was new. I wonder if that was like Care of Magical Creatures. "You'll also get a couple house ties once you're there. The special thing only first years have is a Hogwarts Emblem on their left chest. Other years all have their House Emblem. For casual clothing you can pretty much wear anything, but most people usually wear an open robe with casual clothes when lounging around in common rooms or on weekends."

She talked a lot, and at a mile a minute, but was very informative and sent me off with a notice to come back later today to get another outfit for tomorrow and that I could come by later tomorrow to pick up my full set of clothing.

I left wearing my new threads to go to lunch. I found nice little outside tables at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour (which I discovered also served light lunch fare from their sign out front). I walked in, reading their multitude of flavors off of a large blackboard up high in the shop. "Welcome to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. What can I get for you, sonny?" a man said from behind a counter once I stepped foot on the technicolor tile of the shop. I said, "Just looking for now, thanks." In front of me, the large basins of ice cream just sat out, no glass panes to keep them cool. I guessed charmwork handled the temperature. There was even a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean Cream. I didn't think I would want to try that. There were a couple of families already sitting down at the tables outside but as I was looking out, a mother and a son who looked as equally as excited as I was about everything walked in. He seemed my age, well, Harry's age, so I assumed he was a muggleborn discovering the Wizarding World for the first time.

"Hello!" I said as they came towards the front counter where I was.

"Hi!" The boy said to me.

"Are you new to this world too? Muggleborn?" I asked.

"Yes, and no. My mother is a muggleborn and apparently decided it was a good idea to not tell me about magic until I got my letter." He said with a bit of saltiness, looking up to his mother, serving her a look as frosty as the ice cream. She smiled down at him, content in her choices, it seemed.

"And your father?" I asked.

"He died in the war. My Step-Dad is great though. He's a muggle. He knew too. This whole time." he declared with another set of pointed eyes.

"Both of my parents died in the war, too. It's nice to meet you. Harry Potter." I said, extending my hand, playing the part of who I was. His mother gasped but he just reached out and shook my hand.

"Marcus Fenwick-Hitchin." He said. His mother looked around like she was worried someone was going to hear us and then she said,

"My husband Benji died fighting alongside your parents. You look just like James. You have Lily's eyes though. I knew your parents as well. We fought together in the war after having attended Hogwarts together and I was one of your mothers close friends. I'd be happy to have you over in my house anytime this summer, Harry. I think I have a few photos you'd enjoy. My name is Madeline. Where have you been all these years?" She asked, caringly but with a little much at once, obviously unprepared to see me in an ice cream parlour.

"Um. I've been with muggle relatives. I'm changing that though. They weren't good people. I've contacted uhmmmm… Remus..., you know him? To try and take care of me until Sirius can." She looked appalled and confused until I said, "He's innocent, you know? He did The Godfather bonding ritual with me-he couldn't have betrayed them. Peter was the secret keeper." when I finished that, that's when Madeline started to cry. I guess she really was close with them. It's so interesting to me that there was a character I had no clue about who was tied to the plot. I also didn't remember "Marcus" being one of the 40 students that attended Hogwarts in the year Harry did that were compiled on J.K's list "The Original Fourty". Maybe that means there are more students. Well, it must.

"I don't know much about the Wizarding World either." I said to Marcus, as his mother excused herself to the bathroom, letting her son know she'd be fine and would be right out.

"I'll get you some ice cream." I said to him.

"Want to be friends?" he said.

"Sure. I'd like that." I replied. He was wearing muggle clothing. A white shirt and jean shorts. He had what seemed like naturally tan skin and brown hair with a small nose. "What classes do you want to take at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"All of them. Except divination."

"Really? Me too!" I said. "I know I'll be in Ravenclaw. You?"

"Me too! Haha." he said as I laughed with him. I was glad I was making friends with people that weren't just the main characters of the books I read, although I wanted to be, and I'd need friends in Ravenclaw.

"So, I've never seen any of these ice cream flavors before. What do you want?" I asked him. He walked up to the glass and perused his options while I looked up at the magical black board and saw a chicken sandwich that looked appealing.

"Ooooo! This one!" Marcus said, making eye contact with me while pointing down at a yellow concoction that seemed like it was sparking with electricity. "Electric Lemon" the label read.

The man at the counter introduced himself as Florean Fortescue as he rung us up and I paid the silver sickle for the ice cream and the two silver sickles for my sandwich.

"Do you have any drinks?" I asked the man. He nodded to a far counter with a few pitchers. One was labeled "Pumpkin Juice", another was "Water", and even more with the names of "Pumpkin Fizz", "Fizzing Lemonade", "Exploding Lemonade", "Gillywater", "Bubble Juice", "Dragon Milk", "Hot Chocolate", "Butterbeer" and what must have been a dozen others. I settled on trying "Fizzing Lemonade" for 10 Knuts. I offered Marcus a drink too and he got "Bubble Juice", which was the same cost.

While I paid for those, his mother came back out and apologized for having to excuse herself.

By that time, my sandwich was ready and Mrs. Fenwick thanked me for paying for Marcus's food. She got a butterbeer, I assume because she had just cried her eyes out and wanted a bit of a release.

Then we all found a nice table outside with an umbrella charmed to keep the sun out of our eyes and keep a cool breeze blowing around.

"So do you what classes you'll sign up for, Harry?" Mrs. Fenwick asked me.

"Probably all of them, if I'm going to be honest. I just can't imagine not learning everything I can." I said.

"I feel the same way." Marcus said.

"Divination doesn't have much use if you don't have the sight." Mrs. Fenwick said. "Otherwise, they all have their uses."

"We were going to pick his wand up next at Ollivander's. Would you like to join us?" Mrs. Fenwick told me.

"I'd love to." I replied. "I hope I get one that's aesthetically pleasing."

"If you'd like, I know you can get him to change the design in minor ways for an extra fee." She said.

"Thanks! I'll make sure to do that."

"So, you're wearing robes? When did you get those?"

"Madam Malkins. I take it you're going there later?"

"Yes. We have to get him his uniform as well as some casual robes and maybe something formal too, just in case."

"I like those boots you have." Marcus said to me.

"I just got them. Hebridean Black Dragonhide. They costed like 14 Galleons but they're just gorgeous."

"Well, they're just beautiful. Mom, can I get some?" Marcus said, in between the last bites of his ice cream.

"Um. We'll talk about it honey." She responded. I hoped this hadn't created an uncomfortable money situation. They seemed very comfortable but $700 is a hard buy for most.

"Well, seems like we're about ready to go." She pulled out her wand and vanished the remains of our food. Wow. Magic is amazing.

We walked into the cobblestone street, heading towards Ollivander's thin shop. As we neared the shop, Marcus and I got very excited, practically dashing to the door.

As we opened the purple door, a bell dinged notifying Mr. Ollivander we had come into the shop. I looked up, and there was a little golden bell hanging right above the door that must have been activated by some sort of charm. There was a bay window looking out into the alley, and there was a single cushion with a wand laying on top of it that sat in the window. A long front desk that seemed positively ancient split the long hall of a room into a standing area and storage. Behind the desk were walls full of wands. Groups of boxes looked the same, but there were different boxes everywhere. I wondered what the difference was. Looking closer at a couple of them, they seemed to have different years on them. It must have been when he made them. On that note, he walked out of a door in the back which I got a glimpse through. It was likely his workshop because I saw woods and a worktable. "My my my, what do we have here?" "What can I do for you? Wands I assume?" he said chuckling, not yet looking at me but looking at Marcus. Then, his gaze shifted to meet my eyes and he said, "Harry Potter. I knew I'd be seeing you around here sooner or later." His attention turned back to Marcus. "And you must be Miss Madeline's son. What's your name, boy?"

"Marcus."

"Well Marcus, would you like to step up and try some wands? Which hand is your wand hand?"

"Right." Marcus replied, and an enchanted tape measure spurted out of a drawer and started to take measurements of Marcus, everywhere.

Mr. Ollivander went over to the left wall and pulled off a brown long box and handed the wand to Marcus.

"Mahogany, 14 inches. Unicorn Tail Hair. Nice and supple."

Marcus went to grab the wand but by the time one finger had grazed the wood, Ollivander snatched it back. He quickly pulled out a yellow box from beneath the desk.

"Ebony. 9 inches. Phoenix Tail Feather."

Marcus grabbed the wand and it seemed to spark a little angrily so he dropped it.

It took about fifteen more wands before Ollivander had pulled one out that started to glow once Marcus made contact with it.

"Sycamore. 12 and a quarter inches. Nice and Springy. Dragon Heartstring from a Romanian Longhorn."

It was a pretty wand, with a simple look and a handle.

"And now. Mr. Potter." He said, bringing me forward after collecting 17 Galleons from Marcus. That price seemed more reasonable for the most important tool a wizard would use than the 7 galleons the books said.

Mr. Ollivander brought me wand after wand to no avail. We even tried the holly wand I knew the real Harry had on the seventieth try. I got a somewhat pleasant reaction from that wand, but it wasn't good enough for Mr. Ollivander. Then, he looked like a spark of mad hope had awakened within him. He rushed back into his workshop and came running back with a wand I thought was one of his most beautiful.

"Wow." I said.

"This is an Aspen wand that I was experimenting with. Fourteen and three fourths inches. Sturdy. As you can see I did spend some time on an intricate swirled carving from the handle to the the tip. The interesting thing about this wand, and the reason why I thought no one would ever be able to use it well is that it has two cores. I twisted the dragon heartstring of an antipodean opaleye with a phoenix feather from the same bird as that holly wand you just tried. But. It never hurts to tempt the impossible."

I reached out for the wand and as soon as I did it felt like a flood had been released. The wand started to vibrate and then swirls of light flew from the wand, filling the room with beautiful colors. It felt amazing. This wand felt like home.

"Well, well, well. Very curious in many ways." He said aloud, and then leaned in closer to whisper to me. "I didn't think this wand would ever find an owner. It's curious that this wand would choose you, when it's brother gave you that scar. It's curious this wand would pick you when I thought it would possibly ever only take to someone who had a split personality. I hope this means you aren't possessed. Might want to get that checked that out." Well. I'll be damned. This didn't happen in the books. I guess that split personality was because Harry's memories were in my brain too, but Ollivander assumed it was Voldemort. I wasn't just a product of my experiences, but maybe Harry's too. If I told anyone that I wasn't just Harry, though, that could be bad. Even in this universe it didn't seem like that was the norm.

That freaked me out a bit, but thankfully he said that under his breath so Marcus and Madeline didn't hear. They just heard it was curious. I paid 20 galleons for the wand, and they commented on the beauty of the wand. I decided to just tell them it was curious because of the dual core.

Then I asked to Ollivander, "Do people use wand holsters?" "What about polishing?" "How do we take care of them?" "How does the trace work?"

At those questions I think Ollivander looked a bit relieved. I'm not sure why, but maybe those questions went to convince him I wasn't a psycho maniac murderer.

Brandishing his own wand, he showed us the holster he used, an arm strap. "This is an arm holster, and it this one specifically straps onto your forearm and when you curl your fingers then the wand shoots out of the holster and into your hand. The other interesting aspect of this holster is that it uses an extendable space charm to allow any length wand to strap into the wooden end of the holster and not take up too much space under clothing. The other holder styles are ones that strap onto belts and ones for your legs. A lot of people carry their wands in an extendable pocket but this arm holster is the quickest way to equip a wand and is used by Aurors."

He set out a large tray that he pulled from underneath the long front desk and set it on top. It contained about thirty different wand holsters in assorted styles and leathers. Looking through them, I found an arm strap holster like Ollivander's that seemed to be made of the same Hebridean Black dragonskin of my shoes. Matching, I decided to purchase that one for 4 galleons. I passed the galleons over to Ollivander after pulling them out of my pouch. Marcus went with a black leather one galleon one in the same style. Madeline pulled it out of her leather bag. Then, we were complete here.

I knew I needed to fix things. I had foreknowledge of the books so I could defeat Voldemort before he could even come back (or so I thought). Taking Ollivander's device, I should try and get the horcrux inside of me removed. But now was not the time for that fix because Marcus said, "Mom! Can I please get an owl, like you said I could?" he asked, looking up at her.

"You're going to have to take care of it. Feed it, clean its cage." She said to him, grabbing his shoulder as we stepped out of the shop.

"I will! Where should we go to get it?" He asked.

"Eeylops Owl Emporium!" I said, knowing that's where Hagrid had purchased Hedwig originally and I needed to get her. At that, we started to make our way down the street to a triple story shop in a yellow building. Walking up to the building, it had two normal bay windows on the first floor, but the second and third seemed like almost all window, and I could see dozens of owls inside. As we entered through the sun yellow door, we entered the airy shop to the screeching and hooting of at least a couple dozen owls. There were owls of every kind, snowy, barn, screech, scops, eagle, tawny, and more I didn't know. I had to find who I thought was Hedwig, or let her find me. They were sorted into smaller caged rows by breed, and there was a large two story cage above the whole shop that some owls were in, getting some space to fly. Going over to their snowy owl section, they had eight in stock. Five were males and three were females. One was quite young, maybe a few weeks old, so I didn't think that was Hedwig. Of the other two, one wasn't bothered by me, cracking an eye open from her slumber and then closing it. But the last bird was beautiful, coming up to the edge of the cage and softly trilling at me while bobbing. This must be Hedwig, I thought, as I opened her cage and she flew out and came to rest on my shoulder. Marcus and Madeline had followed me over to this section, but were looking at a male tawny owl. Hedwig lightly nipped at my ear while chirping in delight at seemingly getting "picked". With her on my shoulder, I made my way over to the display of cages for sale, but as I did the sales guy from the front of the store walked over to me and asked, "What can I do for your sir? Are we looking at a cage for this fine owl right here?" He said, rubbing her feathers softly.

"Yes." I said, "I'd like something magical, not just a regular cage. Is there anything with extended space she could have space to fly in?" I asked.

"We have quite a few options for you. I personally would recommend this one, but it is our most expensive model." He said, leading me over to a half cylindrical silver cage probably one and a half feet in diameter and two feet tall. "Inside, there's a whole quidditch pitch of space for an owl to fly with an entire enchanted ecosystem with trees and small wildlife. It's 50 galleons, but your owl will love it. She'll be able to hunt inside for food. All you'll need is treats! It's fully self sustaining, and absorbs sunlight. It just needs to be placed near a window or in the sun to maintain the internal ecosystem. It works via runes to absorb sunlight and project it inside. The runes also maintain the illusion of a normal cage, and when an owl enters it mimics the appearance of that owl as sitting on a perch in the cage. If it doesn't get at least a few hours of sunlight every day, the ecosystem will start to collapse." He opened the door of the cage, and I stuffed my head inside, peering into the beautiful large little forest.

"I could fit my whole body through this door if I tried." I said back to him.

"If you do, the illusion will not make you appear, it only works for owls. Most choose to interact with their owls outside of the cage, but if you happen to get stuck inside, all you need is to use an alohomora charm to open the cage from the indoors. It's runically charmed to stay weightless." He explained. "It's a pricey model because of the runic work involved. I take it you're actually interested?"

"Yes. In fact, I'll take it." I said. He looked surprised.

"And you have 50 galleons on you?" He said, walking towards the counter. Marcus and his mother were still looking at tawny owls, and seemed to have settled on a young one.

"Yes. " I said, offering with my arm for Hedwig to fly into the cage. She fluttered her wings twice and then zoomed in. I shut the door behind her and placed the cage on the front desk, opened my pouch, and methodically counted out 65 galleons for both the cage and Hedwig. With each galleon, his eyes widened.

"Could I interest you in some treats? We have pork, chicken, bacon, beef, steak…"

"I'll take some bacon treats." I said, remembering somewhere that Hedwig loved them.

"How many bags?" He asked.

"How many treats per bag?" I asked as he ducked under the front desk and pulled out a hand sized bag of bacon treats wrapped in yellow cellophane.

"Around 100. 3 sickles each." He said.

"I'll take 7 then." I said, handing over a galleon and 4 sickles. At that point Marcus and his mother came up with a simple silvery cage the same size as mine, but not magically enchanted, and a young male tawny owl. They also bought some feed and treats. The sales clerk totaled him up at 15 galleons for the lot.

Then Marcus asked me excitedly, "Have you decided on a name?"

"Not yet." I said. "I have some ideas but I think I'll wait a little while." I explained, knowing I needed to wait to get Bathilda Bagshot's "A History of Magic" book before I named her Hedwig.

Marcus then replied, "Well, I've decided on Benji. After my father." He said, looking up at his mother with loving eyes.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Your papa would be proud of you." She said.

"I like it." I said.

"Where are you headed next?" he asked me.

"I was thinking I'd go to Flourish and Blotts and pick out my school books. But honestly, I need to get a bookbag before I get books?" I said, while carrying Hedwig's cage in one hand and her treats in the other and walking out the door with them. "I need somewhere to store this cage and these treats and books."

Knowing that, we walked into "Bobbins' Best Bags and Luggage" a store I had never heard of from the books, like many things I was seeing in the alley.

Going in, I saw exactly what I wanted. It was a black dragonhide simple backpack with the Hogwarts Emblem stitched onto it with an extended amount of space inside. The label read the internal space as 8 cubic meters. So not a ton, but it was the biggest they had in the Hogwarts Emblem style and would definitely suit my needs. They had a whole section of Hogwarts and House themed book bags. Marcus excitedly found a regular black leather one with an extended space of 1 cubic meter inside. They were both charmed to be as light as they were when they had nothing in them. Mine being 30 galleons and his being 10, they were simple purchases.

Gosh. For anyone on a salaried job without some savings, it would be hard to buy all this gear at once. I guessed Benji has left some money for his children to cover Hogwarts costs.

Next up for me, luggage. I needed a trunk to store things long term, because a bag was easily misplaced, lost, or stolen. I didn't need a trunk like Moody, that was overkill and expensive. However, looking through my options, one struck my fancy. It was a light wooden trunk made of aspen, like my wand, and it had three compartments. The trunk was about two feet by five feet. The first compartment was a regular sized compartment, the second had two bookshelves that pulled out of it seven feet high, and the third had a full wardrobe that pulled out of it seven feet high. It was quite nice, and quite pricey at 50 galleons, but not as pricey as the trunks with whole rooms inside them. Marcus got a nice simple dark wood one for 10 galleons.

With my new found bag, I stuffed Hedwig's cage inside (with the mouths of the bag expanding to accommodate it and practically ate it, which Marcus's did not do) and my trunk, not wanting to lug that behemoth around. Marcus held his bag and his mother held the owl cage. I offered to put that cage in my bag too but they decided to just carry it.

Flourish and Blott's was a double wide shop, one of the staples of Diagon Alley. It made sense that a society that had no phones or internet or TV would value reading so much to the extent people read all the time and purchased books often. It was rather close to Eyelops, and once we got outside the shop they decided to take me up on my offer of storing the owl cage so they could more easily purchase books.

The shop entrance was actually a pair of green french doors. They opened into a small area with a counter on one side and a bookshelf on the other. Further into the shop were rows of books, separated into orderly sections by subjects. Thankfully, all of the first year Hogwarts books had a shelf dedicated to them, so it was easy to just pick one of each. That's when I saw her, in the middle of picking through "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" and seeing the much larger list of creatures then I was aware of, I spotted her bushy hair and face identical to Emma Watson's.


	3. Bookshelves and Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I'll be updating a lot and often. Possibly every day to every other day. I'm going to try and keep each chapter around the 5,000-word mark, and I like to make sure they're properly edited and I've written a bit ahead before posting so I know that I've cut it off at the right spot. The reviews really help!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, I like money. Sadly, I wasn't born until the 21st century.**

**Chapter 3: Bookshelves and Elves**

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter. You?" I asked. She was a girl wearing a green jumper and a khaki skirt, obviously muggle. She was about 4'9", the average for a girl of almost 12. I was just a couple inches taller with my metamorphically boosted height of 4'11".

"Hermione. Hermione Granger. A pleasure to meet you." She said, extending her hand. I took it and shook hers.

"Pleasure to meet you, too. Are you muggleborn? I'm muggle raised but a halfblood. My parents died in the war and I was left with my muggle family." I asked, even though it was obvious she wasn't wearing any robes and I had the foreknowledge of who she was from the books.

"Yes. I am." She said excitedly. "I'm sorry about your parents. Learning about the war from Professor McGonagall when she visited us a couple weeks ago was horrific, I'm going to read more in a few of the extra books I'm picking up. " She added nicely, holding up  _Rise and Fall of The Dark Arts._

"The amount of magical creatures is just absolutely fascinating. Just look," I said, pointing to the copy of  _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_  I had plucked from the shelf.

"Wow!" She said, looking through the table of contents. "I can't wait to read everything! These past two weeks of waiting have been brutal. Finding out I was a witch was both the most exciting and most painful thing because I was cut off from learning about it for two whole weeks! I must have read the pamphlet Professor McGonagall gave us a few dozen times."

"Me too! I'm so excited! I just found out I was a wizard today! I'm taking every single class except divination." I said. "It's going to be a packed schedule."

"I wanted to, but my parents said nobody would be. Would you be willing to tell them that so they'll let me take everything?"

"Of course," I said. "Marcus is too," I said, calling over Marcus from a few feet away.

"We can all be in Ravenclaw together!" I said. I knew I would be, and I thought if I spent enough effort on it I could probably groom Hermione to want to choose Ravenclaw too.

"Hello! Marcus Fenwick-Hitchin." Marcus said.

"Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Yeah, my mother took almost everything when she went to Hogwarts and she was completely fine. She did say it was pretty stressful when it got around to OWL examinations."

Hermione called out to her parents, who were looking at books for muggle parents raising magical children. I didn't notice them before. "Mum! Dad! Come over here and meet these boys." Hermione called out to them.

They walked over, stacking books together in their hands. As they walked they chuckled and said, "Hermione. It's going to take more than one trip to the alley to carry all of your stuff!" They were carrying many of Hermione's school supplies. It seemed like this must not have been their first stop, with potions ingredients also being carried by them, a telescope, and a set of scales.

Mrs. Granger set some books down and Mr. Granger set down a beginner's potion set and then Mrs. Granger said, "Nice to meet you. Emma Granger, Hermione's Mother."

Mr. Granger then outstretched his hand, "Daniel Granger. Nice to meet you."

I outstretched mine to meet his and said, "Harry Potter. Enchanté."

"Parlez vous le Français?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry, no," I said. "You do?"

"Yes, we vacation in France every summer." She replied. "So… Mom and Dad, Harry and Marcus were telling me that they were actually taking 40 course hours per week, every course except Divination. You know I'd like to too, and if they're doing it, and Marcus's mother did, there's no reason why I can't, and since they're doing it it'll mean I even have people to study with!"

At that moment Madeline came over and chimed in, "It takes some work, yes, but it can be done. I'm Marcus's mother. Madeline Fenwick-Hitchin." They greeted her.

"Daniel Granger."

"Emma Granger, nice to meet you."

"Yes, well, Hermione we think that might be fine then. We'll go ahead and get one of every book I guess and then we can send another letter letting them know what we have decided. There's a post office on this street." Mr. Granger said. "That's going to be so much to carry!"

"Maybe I can send you some owls to talk about Hogwarts this summer. Marcus and I just both purchased owls." I said.

"Where are they?" She asked.

I then let bag down onto the ground, unzipped it, and then pulled out Hedwig's large cage.

"Wow!? I didn't know Magic could do that! Mom can I please get one!? Look at all this stuff we are carrying! We could have it all in one bag." On that excitable note from Hermione, I placed Hedwig's cage back into the bag.

"We purchased our bags and trunks from Bobbins' just down the alley towards Gringotts," I told them. At that moment, an owl that I didn't recognize flew through the doors of Flourish and Blotts and came to me, dropping a letter into my hands and flying off. Peeling open the letter, it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I have contacted Remus and he has gotten back into touch with me. He will meet us at Gringotts at 3 pm today._

_See you then,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Wow. I was going to get to meet him in just a few short hours. Madeline and the Grangers were small talking about extendable space charms while I read this letter but then they asked me, "What was that?"

"Just a letter about my parent's friend Remus. I also, since we're all in the alley today, would like to invite all of you to dinner tonight. Mrs. Fenwick-Hitchin do you know of any good restaurants in the alley?"

Then the Grangers said, "Oh no. We couldn't possibly when we've just met. Thank you, though."

I replied, "I insist. Hermione is going to be in our year at school and I'm sure we'll be friends. Plus, we all need to talk about Hogwarts and I'm sure Mrs. Fenwick can tell us plenty."

"Well…" Mrs. Fenwick-Hitchin said, "The Leaky Cauldron is nice if you get a private room."

"Well, that settles it. I'll see you guys there. Let's say 5?" I asked, confirming our newfound dinner plans.

"Alright, we'll be there." The Grangers said.

"Awesome," Marcus replied. "I wish I could stay here all day!" Hermione said.

Taking my books to the counter to purchase while chatting with Marcus and Hermione, I realized we could be good friends. Even though I wasn't eleven, Harry was, and I guess I still related to these "kids". My brain chemistry was like theirs... even though I had a few more years of memories. After purchasing all my books, I showed Hermione my trunk, taking it out of my backpack and opening the second compartment, and loaded the books onto the shelves. That really sold her on needing a trunk that stored books like mine.

Then, we all parted ways. Hermione and Marcus both had different things left to complete on their lists and therefore different shops they needed to visit and I wasn't ready to do much of my school shopping yet, so I decided to find if I could employ a house elf. I thought it could be incredibly useful to employ one because I'd ensure it wasn't being treated badly and because Dobby had saved Harry's life with elf apparition, so an elf could be very useful. I took Marcus's owl cage out of my bag and handed it back to them so they could continue their shopping and then we went on our separate ways.

This took a bit further of a walk because the house elf placement agency was not in Diagon Alley, but rather in Carkitt Market. Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley were shaped like a big uppercase Y. Diagon Alley continued on after a slight curve at the Gringotts Intersection. Knockturn Alley took up one branch of the Y. Diagon Alley actually stretches on further than Knockturn and ends up looping back around to meet Knockturn. Then there is also a street perpendicular to Diagon Alley, Carkitt Market. It starts off with some shops but ends up mostly residential. Apparently, a healthy fraction of the Wizarding World lived here in the "Wizarding District" of London.

The shop "House Elf Placement Agency" was the third after the intersection. It was a lavender color, accentuated with mint green. Walking in, a bell dinged and a plush carpet was beneath my feet. "Hello young man, are you lost?" a witch with black hair asked me.

"No. In fact, I'm looking for a house elf." Then she saw my scar, which I had allowed to be seen.

"Why. Mr. Potter. It is an honor to meet you. Of course, we can find you a house elf. What sort of work are you looking for? Garden caretaker? Cook? Butler? Personal Assistant? All-around housekeeper?"

"I'd like to meet the elves because personality is important to me, but likely a housekeeper also with some personal assistance and cooking," I responded.

"We likely have a few elves to place to fit that bill. Are you willing to consider a freed elf?" She asked.

"Most definitely," I said.

"Really? Most don't. Well, that'll get some of them quite excited. They don't get called down here very often. Just be warned." She said.

"How many wizards are in Britain? How many have elves?" I asked.

"Well, we never do any sort of formal count. However, the ministry publishes the number of roughly sixty thousand. As far as house elves, most households have them except for the poorest families. There are about 20,000 households with house elves in private employ and then Hogwarts, of course, maintains a large population themselves. Some households have one elf, some have two, some have even more." She responded factually.

"How does the whole system work? Bonding to an elf? Do they actually want to be enslaved?" I asked.

"House elves have the distinct problem of not generating very much magic. They can survive for a while without being bonded to a wizard, but only an elf that's bonded to a wizard is going to be able to be magically happy. Being bonded to a wizard somehow helps their process of generating magic. They also take an immense pleasure in serving a family, unless they're being abused. Free elves often die after a few months of being free unless they manage to find new homes. Most elves are freed if they make a large mistake, but actually aren't bad elves." She explained.

"Ah. Thanks for that." I told her.

"I'll bring out the three elves I think would suit you most. They're all freed elves." She said while perusing a large book on a pedestal in the shop. It looked like a list of names. Then she called out, "Twinka! Pobby! Bindi!"

After a few moments, three elves popped into existence in the room. They were all wearing rags and bobbing up and down excitedly at being called.

The first elf looked like an adult, and like a female elf. The woman running the shop dashed over and said," This is Twinka, Mr. Potter. She was with a family that intended to breed her but she was unable to carry children so they freed her. She's been free for about four months now. She served as one of their five elves. Her duties were cooking and cleaning."

Then she slid over to the old male elf next to her, "This is Pobby. He was freed because he took the blame for an accident in the kitchens that his grandson started. He realized he'd only have another 10 years left to live as opposed to his grandson's 200 and decided to lie to his masters. He was a personal butler and cook for that family. He was freed 5 months ago."

"And lastly we have Bindi", she said, "Bindi is a very young female elf, quite cute. Bindi was put to work alone too early, as most elves aren't allowed to serve alone until the age of 5. She was put out at the age of 3 and had the dear misfortune of splinching her owner during elf apparition which caused her to be freed by her master. She's been freed for 2 months now and has been receiving training from our more experienced elves. She so far has not had any splinching accidents and has a full life ahead of her, and future breeding potential."

I then asked her. "How do house elves having children work? And when do they have them? How many do they have?" But then I thought. "No, wait. Actually, don't answer that. Twinka how about you answer the first question, Pobby the second, and Bindi the third."

Twinka excitedly jumped and then said, "Well. Usuallys a master wills request a pair of his elves havesies children, or he will find anothersis master with an elf to pairs his elf with. Sometimes, with a goodsies master, an elf can request to be with a certain other elf, but most times our master will picks our partner for us."

Pobby, a bit more subtle, clapped his hands together and then spoke, "While elves are capable of having children as young as five, most masters wait until 10 to begin any young elf making. Most elves will stop having children by age one hundred and fifty."

"How old do elves live to be?" I asked Pobby back. He didn't speak much like Twinka, he spoke with a refined elegance and dignity, but he also looked just a bit sad, like he thought no one would want an elf at his age.

"Well, it depends on the magical strength of their master, just like a wizards lifespan depends on their own magical strength. Elves live twice as long as wizards on average." Pobby explained.

"How long do wizards live? What if an elf changes masters and the new master is more or less powerful? How do you find out how powerful you are?" I asked him again, giving Pobby lots of attention because I liked the regal air about him.

"Wizards live an average of 100 years but have been known to live to just above 200 for the most powerful wizards. Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel are an exception to the rule with magical help from the Philosopher's Stone. The scale of wizarding magical power is measured with a mean of 100. Most wizards fall somewhere centrally around 100, and then it's like a bell curve deviating out from there, some wizards stronger and more powerful and some weaker. The most powerful wizards ever known reached just over 200 on the scale and the weakest wizards could have barely any magic. The scale operates like this because they directly correlate to years of life. Someone with an above average magical power, over 100 on the scale, will live to be that age in years if not killed in some accident way before then. If a wizard has a very low magical power, they will lose the ability to do magic at that age. So, if a wizard lost their magic at age 8 they'd be a squib at that age and would die a natural muggle death at the regular life expectancy for muggles. It is the magic that wizards have that keep them alive after the time a normal muggle would die. If an elf has lived to be like my age, 190, then bonding with a wizard with below average magical power would be a death sentence. However, bonding with a wizard with high magical power could give me decades. There is a spell that wizards can perform to tell you your magical power, but as an elf, we can also inherently sense it because, well, it is our lifeline. If you were wondering how powerful you are, I'd love to tell you." He replied. I nodded at him and leaned my ear down to his mouth so that it remained private and he whispered, "You are most powerful sir. Most powerful indeed. 196. You'll live to be quite old, sir. Don't share this, but you're likely the most powerful of your generation. It is an honor to be in your presence, Mr. Harry Potter, sir."

On that note, I had my questions answered and I knew that Pobby was going to be the elf for me. If I could gift a very nice, well-informed, and well-mannered elf another 200 years of life then I was going to. Pobby had answered Bindi's question for me, and the shop lady hadn't talked prices yet so I needed to haggle her down. I thanked Pobby and then sidestepped over to Bindi, to come up with a question to ask her to give her a fair shot. "What do house elves do when they get time to themselves?" I asked.

"Wheeze be visiting family, playing games. Sir." She said, shortly and unconfidently. I nodded my thanks to her.

I then walked over to the pedestal where the black haired lady had moved. "Never caught your name," I said.

"Andrea Hopkirk. A pleasure to meet you. Did any of those elves work for you?"

"Maybe. How much?" I said.

"Well, they aren't technically free elves. Free elves have no attachments at all. We have allowed these few elves to bond to this shop here, and so they are actually bonded elves, but they just serve no master. So, they obviously aren't free of charge. We also train them and house them and feed them while they wait for placement. Additionally, although an elf is freed, the old master is entitled to half of the purchase price if the elf is ever resold. Twinka would be 600 Galleons (which was $30,000), Pobby would be 300 Galleons (which was $15,000), Bindi would be 1,200 Galleons, (which was $60,000). I think for a wizard as young as you, investing in an elf like Bindi could be a great choice" she said with the sickening smile of a saleswoman.

"Could I get a 15% discount on Pobby if I pay right now?" I asked.

"5%." She countered, suddenly with a game face on, not expecting that choice of elf or bargaining offer.

"10% or I can wait until a day you aren't working here," I said.

"Wow, little Potter knows how to play. How'd you know we work on commission? Done."

"I didn't. I just guessed." Then I winked at her, pulling out the 270 galleons for Pobby's purchase. This was my biggest purchase yet and made quite a dent in the money I had taken out of Gringotts. I knew, however, the purchase of a house elf would make things a lot easier for me here, and I'd be helping him anyway.

Once she had collected my money and locked it away in a moleskin safe, we walked back over to the elves to break the news.

"Twinka, Bindi, you are dismissed. Pobby. Please clear out your things and pop back here to complete the elf bonding ritual." The lady said. I could see tears of joy in Pobby's eyes before he popped away and Twinka and Bindi seemed dejected, but like they were used to this outcome.

It only took a couple of moments for Pobby to pop back into place, carrying a small rucksack of items. He placed it on the ground and held out his hands to me. "Um, I have no idea what to do," I said.

"Take out your wand and place it on his hands and then I will tell you what to say." Mrs. Hopkirk said.

I did as instructed, brandishing my wand and placing the point on his hands.

" _With this wand, I bond these hands to serve me and mine for all of time. I promise to you my house and magic for you to ensure their well being."_ I recited with her. When I said the final word, swirls of gold appeared around me and Pobby, and suddenly he started to change his appearance, he no longer looked as old as he was, he looked middle-aged. That was interesting. He then jumped up and twisted around in a full 360 and came up to me and hugged me.

"You must be quite the powerful lad to have a wand that size and restore that much of his youth. He looks like a different elf. Good purchase on your part. Make sure to come back to us for any household or business needs." Andrea Hopkirk said to me pleasantly and with a smile.

I had seen plenty of other people walking with their elves during my morning here in the Alley, so having Pobby with me wouldn't be out of place at all. I told Pobby to walk by my side and we went back out into the Alley.

While walking along the street towards the Leaky Cauldron (not for dinner but to get rooms for the night) I asked Pobby, "Who did you serve before?"

"Well, sir. My family wouldn't have let me go if they weren't having a dinner party at the time and the other families hadn't demanded something be done. I served the Selwyn family."

"I'm trying to get a room for the night. The only place I know of is the Leaky Cauldron and is where I'm currently heading. Do you know anywhere better?" I asked Pobby.

"Why, yes. The best hotel in the Wizarding district is the "Excalibur" hotel at the forked intersection of Diagon Alley opposite of Gringotts. It's right up here. It's named after King Arthur's sword." Pobby replied.

I actually did remember seeing this hotel when walking about before. It looked fancy.

It was a golden building, four stories high. The front doors were open into a nice sized lounge on the ground floor with a concierge desk. I guessed there had to be at least a couple hotels for a British wizarding population of 60,000. Hmm. That made me wonder how many wizards were in the entire world. I was always disappointed Harry never traveled. There was a huge floo fireplace in the front lounge, too. I walked up to the desk and a man in red robes greeted me, "Hello young man. What can I do for you?" It only took him a fraction of a second to see the scar and then say, "Harry Potter! Can I get a photo with you?" he asked like a crazed fan.

I looked above him, and there were a dozen frames of him with various different wizarding celebrities. I recognized Dumbledore, but for everyone else, I had to rely on the inscriptions.

"Sure. If I can get a suite for a few nights." I said.

He ducked underneath the desk and started fishing around for something and said, "That shouldn't be a problem." and popped up with a camera. He handed it to Pobby and asked him to take it and then stuck out his hand to mine and shook it rapidly introducing himself as, "Halston Winweather. Honor to meet you, sir."

I only got into a smiling pose for half a second before Pobby took the picture. Halston walked over quickly to snatch the camera and go behind the desk. Then he asked, "What kind of room can I get you?"

I then asked, "What do you have?" I said. He handed me a card with information.

"I'll have a two bedroom suite with the full living, dining, and kitchen on the fourth floor that you call the Junior Suite. It's available this week for 14 galleons a night?" I asked, reading off the card what I thought would suit me most.

"Of course. I'll get the key for you right now." He reached behind him to fetch my golden key from the wall of keys while I fetched my 14 galleons for him. Behind him, I noticed the time on his clock. 2:55 pm! I needed to get to Gringotts! I took the key from him and thanked him while exiting the place. Thankfully, Gringotts was just across the crowded street. The areas around Gringotts were very very busy. Walking along the cobblestone street, I held Pobby's hand to keep us attached. Back through the silver doors of Gringotts, I spotted Andromeda at the end of the long hall. She waved to me and motioned her hand into a side meeting room which I followed after her into. It was a marbled room like before but with multiple armchairs this time. Wow. Remus was inside. Remus looked a lot better than the movies made him out to be. He really was only 31 years old. Looking closer, his robes weren't tarnished or beaten up, but they were definitely not of the highest quality. He had a nice face, and was still looking good despite the whole being a werewolf and being thirty-one thing he had going on.

Walking up to him, I went straight for the hug, and he did too. "Remus!" I said. "I'm so glad you came," I said, swaddling my little head into his robes while Pobby patiently waited to be introduced himself. I tore myself away. "Sorry. This is Pobby, my elf. I just got him. Pobby this is Remus Lupin, a friend of my late parents and this is Andromeda Tonks, cousin of my Godfather who is in prison." Pobby bowed his head to them, and they said, "Nice to meet you Pobby."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Harry, too. I must say this is all surprising. Andromeda tells me you said your years with your muggle relatives haven't been great? I'm not sure me taking care of you is a good idea, I must admit. I'm just… well, it's just… well, they must love you and want you back."

"Remus. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. That was my bedroom. All the while my cousin had two bedrooms to himself. I was hit in the head with a frying pan, starved as a punishment, and made to work like a house elf every day. Don't try to tell me what's best for me when you know nothing of my circumstances. As much as I need someone to look after me, I've looked after myself all these years."

They looked heartbroken. Remus started tearing up and Andromeda came up to me, wrapped me in her arms, hugged me, and started sobbing. Thankfully, we were in this private side room.

"Harry. Harry, I had no idea. I would never have let Dumbledore place you there if I had known. Of course, you can stay with me, I'm just afraid I don't have the resources to take care of you if Sirius isn't capable of doing so himself."

"I'll take care of it," I said. "Plus, I think you're selling Sirius short. He could be alright." I said, slightly teary at all of their emotions.

They were still sobbing and holding me, obviously feeling for the abused child persona that I was projecting which actually was true of Harry and his memories. He would just never have had the bravery to say something about it, being too scared of the Dursleys, despite being a Gryffindor. Being brave for other people and being brave for yourself are two very different qualities, I thought.

Andromeda, gathering herself together mentally and physically, said, "Well, the good news is that I've got an emergency Wizengamot meeting scheduled for his trial tomorrow at 1 pm. They're moving him now from Azkaban to a ministry holding cell."

"That's great!" I said, unwrapping myself into the group hug. "Remus, I booked a room at the Excalibur for tonight so we'll have somewhere to stay. Once Sirius is freed we can stay in his house if he has one? Or? Where do you live?"

"I rent a cottage. We can talk about it later, but for tonight I can stay with you at the Hotel. Pretty fancy, Harry. Seems like you're spending quite a bit of money. That's not always a good idea."

"Well. Pobby was a bargain at 270 galleons." I said.

Andromeda then said, "Very much so. That's still quite an exorbitant amount of money though. Why do you need a house elf?"

"You never know when you could use some help," I said. "Also, Remus, we're having dinner with Madeline Fenwick-Hitchin and her son Marcus who I've met and a muggle-born family, the Grangers. Just letting you know. The Leaky Cauldron, at five."

"Thanks, kid. It's been years since I've seen Madeline. She kind of disappeared after Benji... well. Wow, you really were busy today, kid."

"You'll find I'm mature beyond my years," I said.

"Isn't that the truth." They both said, chuckling. Little did they know, I thought, and chuckled too.


	4. St Mungo's and The Cauldron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think I'll be able to stick to at least to an every other day upload schedule.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't sue me.**

**Chapter Four: St. Mungo's and The Cauldron**

"Kid. I think we need to get you to St. Mungo's for a checkup? I take it you've never seen a magical healer?" Remus asked me.

"I haven't seen a doctor or a magical healer, ever," I said, checking Harry's memories. Remus cringed.

"Let's get that rectified. Andromeda, we'll see you tomorrow?" Remus asked her.

"Of course, Remus. I'll send an owl in the morning since you're staying at the Excalibur. I live in Carkitt Market, so it's a quick flight." Andromeda said to us.

Remus took my hand, I took Pobby's, and we exited into the main hall. There were floos in the two entrance corners of the large main hall. Looking down, the floor design was beautiful green and white marble intersecting in graceful patterns only magic could produce.

Inscribed on the marble fireplaces:

_Floo powder provided for paying customers with a 1 sickle fee extracted from their vaults._

I told Remus, "I've never flooed before." with a bit of nerves, not wanting to end up in the wrong place.

"It's really quite simple. You step in, throw the powder, and say the destination you want to go to. In our case, say St. Mungo's Hospital. It's not far so it will be a short trip."

We waited until someone else left through the floos to give me an example of how to do it. Interestingly, it was a tall red-haired young man, with hair down to his shoulders, who I assume might be Bill Weasley, who stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "The Burrow" and disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

I dipped my hand into the pot and trapped some powder in between my fingers, walked into the fire, and then threw it beneath me, calling out "St. Mungo's Hospital".

Then, the world turned. It felt like being dropped into a box and then thrown through a chute. At first, it was easy to see other fireplaces and scenes behind them. The other one at Gringotts. A shop in Diagon Alley. Madam Malkins. A home with a cat on a couch. Then they started going faster, so fast I couldn't recognize what I was seeing other than a flurry of fire. Then, everything started to slow down instead of speeding up, and that shift happened suddenly. The grates in the fireplaces became more clear and then suddenly I felt like I was falling out of a chute when I stumbled into a large white brick fireplace, tripping over myself and falling onto the ground onto a tile floor. Well, I was in the right place. The sign above me said St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Suddenly, Remus stepped out of the fireplace a lot more gracefully than I had.

"You alright there, kid?" He asked me, reaching down with one hand to pick me up. Then, Pobby popped into the room, not even using the floo. From my view on the floor, I could see rickety chairs and feet all around. Witches and wizards in lime green with clipboards were assisting all sorts of people with "Magical Maladies" sitting and standing all over. One guy had three heads, a young girl looked like she was twice her normal size, and an old woman was a sickly purple.

"Pobby? You're telling me I didn't have to get in the floo to get here?!" I asked, jokingly angry.

"Pobby is very sorry sir. Pobby will forewarn you next time." He said, knowing I was joking.

"Huh. A house elf with humor." Remus said, pulling me up.

"How fast do those things go?" I asked.

"Well, you accelerate at the speed of gravity, which is why you feel like you're falling and then start decelerating halfway through," Remus replied.

At that moment a young witch with a clipboard came up and asked, "What can I do for you? Do we have an emergency?"

"No." Remus said, "Just need to get him a checkup. Maybe some vaccines. Most likely has a few problems since he hasn't seen a healer in years."

"Oh, alright, I can make an appointment." She said.

"Can we possibly do it now?" I asked, going up to her, attempting to look cute and flashing my scar and pearly white smile. I couldn't stand the speed of bureaucracy.

"Ah! Oh my god! Harry Potter! Oh, um of course! I'll see who is available." She stuttered and stammered while starstruck. "Can I get your autograph?" She asked and then paused for a second and added, "For my niece, um. Amanda?". She took out a piece of hospital embossed paper and a black feathered quill and handed it out for me to take.

I realized I had never practiced writing with a quill or writing the name  _Harry Potter_  and would need to do both of those things before attempting to sign anything for anyone. "We're in a bit of a rush today. How about you give me your name and I'll send you an owl with my autograph another day?" I asked her.

"Send me… me? An owl? Harry Potter? That's just great!" she said while walking off to fetch a healer. She flicked her lime green closed robe as she went down a hallway off the entrance lobby.

After just twenty seconds she came back with an older man, likely over 100, who was dressed in the same exact style of robes with a crossed bone and wand emblem. The robes were mostly lime green except with a dark green trim.

"Come with me, we'll take you to a free room to get checked out, Mr. Potter. You may call me Healer Dabbleton and I work in childcare here." The older man said, bringing me and Remus back through the halls and into a small room with a chair.

I took the chair when he motioned for me to sit and realized he'd probably need to heal me in my natural form, so I shrunk my height back down to its natural state (which was pretty short, even for an almost eleven-year-old) and changed my hair and appearance back to the normal, just Harry, body. When I did that, Remus drew his wand and pointed it at me, with a very skittish reaction. Healer Dabbleton just chuckled and said, "A metamorphmagus? It's been only a few years since I've treated one, and there's not much different medically. I do have to advise you not to try to change your internal organs." When Remus heard that, he sighed and put his wand away.

"Sorry, kid. I just lived through the last war and sometimes people said they were who they weren't. It was a big problem for us. I haven't actually seen a metamorphmagus in action, only read about them. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we just met 15 minutes ago and it didn't seem relevant. Also, I guess I just wasn't sure it was such a big deal? I've never been very special." I responded.

"Well, it's about one in a thousand people in Britain who have that ability. You are a very special boy, whether you want to be or not." Healer Dabbleton revealed to me. "So, have you seen a healer since you were a one year old? My records say you haven't. September 13th, 1981 was the last time you saw a healer here at St. Mungo's."

"No, sir." I said. I felt like Pobby, saying 'Sir', because that wasn't a normal mannerism of mine. On that thought, I just noticed I had Harry's British accent and not my own. That's funny. I guess his vocal cords and brain chemistry were hardwired to speak like this. Pobby was patiently waiting in the corner of the room, being basically unnoticeable throughout our move to this room. I guess he would only speak if spoken to. It was a house elf's nature to stay unseen.

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like to cast some diagnostic charms on you?" the Healer said, pulling his wand out of a top pocket in his robe.

"Of course, sir," I said. He then started moving the wand in various shapes, but he cast silently and most of the spells made some sort of light or sound reaction. He cast for about 40 seconds before saying, "Well, there's good news and not as good news. The good news is that it seems you've been vaccinated for all magical diseases and run the full courses by the time of your last checkup as a baby. The not so good news is that you've got a bit of malnutrition, which we can treat with a simple course of potions and some larger portions at meals. It is my job as a healer to ask questions and I must ask, where have you been raised? Not with Mr. Lupin, I assume, since he brought you in today?"

"No. With some muggles. They were not very good caretakers." I said.

"But you're now staying with Mr. Lupin?" He asked.

"For the time being, yes," Remus responded.

"Well, that's good. Everything is in order then and I'll just have you wait here and get Amanda, the witch who helped you before, to bring you the potions I prescribe. I can't wait to see you in the future Mr. Potter. Also, it might be in your interest to get in contact with another metamorphmagus just so you don't make any bad mistakes. Have a good day!" Healer Dabbleton said as he left the room, obviously rushing to fit us into his otherwise scheduled day.

"Wasn't Amanda who she said her niece was?" I asked Remus, and we both chuckled.

Remus and I sat there and chatted about my day in the alley and a bit about him and my parents during their school years at Hogwarts before the witch from before brought us some potions and rung us up for 6 galleons. She slipped me her full name to send the owl to, Amanda Cantwell, being embarrassed after we said we knew she was Amanda and not her niece.

Then we flooed back to the Alley. We had about twenty minutes before we needed to get to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner, so I let Remus know I needed to visit Madam Malkins' to pick up another set of clothes to wear tomorrow. It was going to be a big day with Sirius's trial and would be the first impression I made on many people. Making our way through the cobblestone streets to her shop, I asked Remus to let Pobby bring Remus's things from his cottage to the suite that he would need for the night. Pobby popped off, and we entered the shop. It was a very simple pickup of a dark blue robe, a white collared shirt, dark blue trousers, and a pair of light blue socks. She let me know I could come by tomorrow or any day after that to pick up my full wardrobe.

Stuffing that into my bag, we flooed from her shop to the Leaky Cauldron. The floo there was on the opposite wall of the brick wall entrance to Diagon Alley, and you had to round the corner to the left to get to the main bar area. Tim, the barkeep and proprietor of the Cauldron, was at the long dark wood bar. Tom was who we would need to book a private room with. The bar wasn't too busy yet, being a bit before five in the evening. Remus walked up to the bar and asked, "Can we get a table in a private room?"

"How many?" Tom asked.

"8." I replied. Remus looked at me quizzically, "Who's the eighth?"

"Pobby. Of course?" I said. Remus just nodded at that and shook his head like he hadn't thought of that but it made sense to him after a second thought. I guess people didn't eat with their elves. Well, Pobby wouldn't be treated like  _vermin_ around me.

Tom proceeded to lead us around the bar to a door near the Muggle entrance of the pub. Going in, a table that could fit 8 was stuffed into the room by itself. He sat us down and used his wand to summon a full set of dining ware and menus from the main hall of the bar. That bit of magic was showy and interesting as the table made itself.

It wasn't too long of a wait looking at the menu before the Fenwick-Hitchins arrived.

* * *

_Leaky Cauldron Menu_

_-Breakfast-_

_Traditional Breakfast (scrambled eggs, sausage links, bacon, potatoes, baked beans, tomato, mushrooms, croissant, and black pudding): 5 Sickles_

_Pancake Breakfast (pancakes, sausage links, bacon, and croissant): 5 Sickles_

_Apple Oatmeal Flan with Yogurt and Fruit: 5 Sickles_

_Egg, Leek, and Mushroom Pasty (pasty, breakfast potatoes, and fresh fruit): 5 Sickles_

_Scrambled Eggs: 1 Sickle_

_Scotch Eggs: 1 Sickle_

_Sausage Links: 1 Sickle_

_Bacon (3): 1 Sickle_

_Croissant: 1 Sickle_

_Black Pudding: 1 Sickle_

_Pancakes (2): 2 Sickles_

_Scone: 1 Sickle_

_-Lunch and Dinner-_

_Soup and Salad: 3 Sickles_

_Toad in the Hole: 3 Sickles_

_Banger Pub Style Sandwich (with wedge fries): 4 Sickles_

_Specialty Chicken Sandwich (with wedge fries): 4 Sickles_

_Fish & Chips: 3 Sickles_

_Bangers & Mash: 3 Sickles_

_Beef, Lamb & Guinness Stew: 4 Sickles_

_Cottage Pie: 4 Sickles_

_Fisherman's Pie: 4 Sickles_

_Mini Pie Combination: 4 Sickles_

_Ploughman's Platter (scotch egg, cheese, bread, cornichon pickles, apple beet salad): 6 Sickles_

_Sunday Roast: 6 Sickles_

_Steak and Ale Pie: 4 Sickles_

_Eton Mess: 3 Sickles_

_Welsh Cawl: 3 Sickles_

_Shepherd's Pie: 3 Sickles_

_Yorkshire Pudding: 2 Sickles_

_-Beverages (to see alcoholic beverages, see separate menu)-_

_Gillywater: 8 Knuts_

_Hot Chocolate: 12 Knuts_

_Butterbeer: 13 Knuts_

_Frozen Butterbeer: 13 Knuts_

_Hot Butterbeer: 13 Knuts_

_Pumpkin Juice: 10 Knuts_

_Pumpkin Fizz: 12 Knuts_

_Fizzing Lemonade: 13 Knuts_

_Exploding Lemonade: 15 Knuts_

_Bubble Juice: 13 Knuts_

_Otter's Fizzy Orange Juice: 10 Knuts_

_Peachtree Fizzing Tea: 13 Knuts_

_Tongue Tying Lemon Squash: 10 Knuts_

_Dragon Milk: 17 Knuts_

_Fishy Green Ale: 14 Knuts_

_-Dessert-_

_Apple Crumble Loaf Cake: 2 Sickles_

_Sticky Toffee Pudding: 2 Sickles_

_Cranachan: 2 Sickles_

_Butterbeer Potted Cream: 2 Sickles_

_Spotted Dick: 2 Sickles_

_Chocolate Sponge with Custard: 2 Sickles_

_Roly Poly with Custard: 2 Sickles_

* * *

When they did arrive, Remus stood up and hugged Madeline, and Marcus ran over to me and showed me his beginner's rune carving kit. He hadn't unpackaged it, and couldn't while still in the Alley, but it contained slate, wooden blocks, and carving tools. He was really excited about Ancient Runes and got me really excited too, as they were really the basis of all enchantments and wards. Remus overheard our conversation about Runes and said, "I'm actually certified to teach Runes, honestly more so than anything else, and it was something I was very good at in school. If you boys would like to get ahead, and I'm sure you bunch of soon-to-be Ravenclaws would, I can teach you over the summer the whole first-year curriculum and you can go into the second-year class."

"It's not like I have anything else to do. Why don't you teach us both the first and second-year curriculum and we can skip right into the third?"

"There's no reason why I couldn't. It might take 6 hours of tutoring a day almost every day before you leave on the Express to accomplish that though."

"That's how long a school day is anyway. Sign me up!" I said.

"Yes! I want to too!" Marcus said, eager to learn as much magic as possible.

"If that's alright with you Madeline?" Remus asked.

"Won't you have students to tutor?" Madeline asked Remus back.

"Well, I only tutor a small number of students, and I think Harry needs to be my priority right now. Most of my students are muggles. I have a few wizarding students, and I may offer to them the option to join our sessions, Harry, if that's alright? I think Lily Moon and Oliver Rivers may be interested. They're incoming first years I have tutored in maths to get them ready for second-year Arithmancy and they are always eager to do as much as possible. "

"That sounds great." I said. "New wizard friends!"

At that moment, the Grangers arrived. Just after them, Pobby did, having finished bringing Remus's things to the suite. He quietly walked over to me and asked what he would like me to have him do now, if he wanted for me to have him wait in the suite, or if there was something else he could do for me. I asked him "Would you feel comfortable eating with us? I would like you to."

"Elves do not eat at the table with their masters, sir, that is rare indeed. If you would like it, I can, of course." Pobby replied.

I then introduced the Grangers to Remus, and when Mrs. Granger noticed Pobby she yelped and asked, "What is that?!"

"I am Pobby, Madam." He responded.

"A house elf. They're magical beings, and they serve magical households and families. I employed Pobby today." I explained.

"So, they're domestic servants?" Hermione asked.

"Practically all well-off families have them," Remus replied. "They're often mistaken as slaves by muggle born families. While it is the case they do not get paid monetarily, house elves are unable to generate their own magic without being bonded to a witch or wizard. They'd die within months if not serving a witch or wizard."

"House elves live to serve. I've never met an elf who wanted to be free." Pobby told them.

"But But But.. they're slaves… Isn't that's wrong?" Hermione asked the room.

"Well, I took in Pobby because he had been freed. He's one hundred and ninety and if I hadn't adopted him and no one else did, he would have died within a few short months. Because I adopted him, he's now going to live for another two hundred years. I'm going to ensure he's treated well. Tonight, I'm going to have Pobby eat with us, even though that's extremely rare for elves to do. This is the beginning of change." I stated.

The Grangers seemed to calm down to the idea quite a bit, though I could tell Hermione still had an inkling of desire to figure out a way to free them. That's when Tom came around and took our orders. I got the fizzing lemonade and the chicken sandwich, not knowing much about British or Wizarding food and not wanting to be adventurous.

"Pobby. Elves can live to be three hundred and ninety years old?" Mrs. Granger asked him.

"Yes, Madam. If we have powerful masters we can live to a great number of years." He responded.

"That must be a lonely life if all the humans around you die once they reach seventy or eighty." She replied.

"Well, most wizards live to 100, and some much longer," I said. She gasped.

"No one told us that! Hermione could live so long? They should really start with that when they explain magic to us." Mr. Granger said.

"Would you like to know what her natural life expectancy is? Pobby is able to tell quite easily." I asked.

"Oh. um. I don't know. Knowing when you're going to die is a little freaky." Mrs. Granger said.

"Most witches and wizards find out at some point or another. Magical power is somewhat important in the wizarding world and life expectancy and magical power directly correlate." Remus added.

"I'd like to know, Pobby." Hermione said on her own.

"Mrs. Hermione can expect to have a long and fruitful life of one hundred and twenty-five years," Pobby replied without giving the Granger parents a chance to tell him not to.

"Wow," Hermione said. "Is that good?"

"It's above average for a witch or wizard. You're more powerful than most, within the top fifth." Pobby replied.

"Well, Hermione, that's very exciting news." Her parents said, a bit sadly, knowing they wouldn't be there to see most of her life. The conversation about magical power or the advanced age of magical beings didn't continue. Marcus began to tell Hermione about his rune carving kit and the lessons Remus had just agreed to give us. Hermione became enamored by that instead of the forgotten topic of house elf freedom.

"You're a certified tutor, Mr. Lupin?" She asked. He nodded. "Oh, Mummy! Marcus and Harry were just telling me that they were taking classes this next month to get ahead in the Ancient Runes class before Hogwarts."

"Runes?" Emma Granger asked. "What are they used for?"

Remus answered, "They are used to build magical objects. Inscribed in wood, they can hold magic and give objects magical properties. That is how brooms fly, or wands don't break. They are also used as wards, to protect homes and Hogwarts." Remus looked at me for a sort of permission to invite her, and I gave it excitedly. "Hermione, you are welcome to join our lessons."

"Oh, we couldn't possibly." Mr. Granger said.

"Mum! Dad! You have to! He's a certified tutor giving me private lessons in Magic! You know I'll be at a disadvantage not growing up around it and I just want to be good like the other boys and girls!"

"Hermione. We'll talk about this after dinner with Mr. Lupin privately and let you know then."

"If you do consider it, I have references. I have worked with the Moon and Rivers family recently, preparing their children in maths to accelerate in Arithmancy. See, the first year of Arithmancy covers Pre-Algebra and Algebra topics, the second covers more Algebra and Geometry, and the third covers Trigonometry and Pre-Calculus topics. Students don't really start much non-math related content until their fourth year of classes. Arithmancy is used for spellcrafting, I think I should mention. Wizarding children don't get the best maths preparation as compared to their muggle counterparts, so they often need private tutoring." Remus explained.

"Those references could be helpful." Mr. Granger said.

"So, if you had already covered all those math topics from muggle sources, then you could skip right into fourth year Arithmancy?" I asked Remus.

"Yes. That would be highly irregular though. Not many eleven year olds have reached Pre-Calculus." He chuckled. I had in my old life, though, as a high school student. I was no national champion math genius, but I got an A in Honors Pre-Calculus. I think I could handle it. Now, how could I explain that? They probably wouldn't check my class schedule from Harry's classes at his Surrey primary school, but in the event that they did, I would have to come up with a different reason other than having learned advanced math in school.

"I snuck out maths books from the school library. It was all I kept in my cupboard because they could fit in the nooks of the wooden boards. I think you should see where I could be placed, Remus." I said cheerfully.

"Alright. We can do that soon." He said.

"Cupboard?" The Grangers asked. I decided to pull out the envelope of my Hogwarts letter.

_Mr. H Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4, Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey_

I slid the letter around the table. "That's where I lived," I said. "My relatives, the Dursleys, weren't nice people. They stuck me in there instead of my cousin's second bedroom or the guest bedroom. I'm staying with Remus now, though, and we visited St. Mungo's, the magical hospital, so everything's going to be so much better for me now." I said, with a hopeful cheery smile, trying to steer the conversation away, yet still get attention. Man, Harry never wanted attention, but me… If I'm a celebrity, I might as well milk it for what it's worth. There's no point to trying to be normal when you can't be.

"That's just despicable. You should call Children's Protective Services." Mrs. Granger said.

"They treated Dudley like he walked on water. He'll be fine. They're just cruel and wicked people who hate magic. I'm thinking of writing a book about my childhood there."

"A book?" Hermione said, with a twinge of excitement.

Remus then said, "I'm not sure you'd want to make that public. It might create some sentiment against muggles."

"Most muggles are wonderful. The Dursleys were the worst of the worst people, though. Since everyone probably thinks I'm coming from a privileged background being secretly raised by Dumbledore, I'd rather everyone know the actual truth."

"Why would people think the headmaster of Hogwarts raised you? Why would anyone read your book? You're acting like Harry is some big celebrity." Mr. Granger said.

"You don't know?" Madeline replied.

"Know what?" Mrs. Granger said.

"He was the one. Well, everyone says he did, when he was a baby… he stopped You-Know-Who?"

"I don't know who." Mrs. Granger said, confused.

"Mum! The bad wizard who started the last war that ended a decade ago." Hermione exclaimed! "That Professor McGonagall told us about!"

"You… you really are a celebrity?" Mr. Granger asked me.

"As far as I know. As I've said, I lived in a cupboard, not the streets of Diagon Alley. I hadn't met any wizards before today." I replied.

"Harry, you really must stop being so nonchalant about the cupboard. What they did was cruel, not a joke." Remus scolded me.

"Laughter heals all, young grasshopper," I said, reciting it like some ancient Chinese proverb. I got a few chuckles, which was nice.

"So, What teachers will we have at Hogwarts?" I asked the table, changing the subject from my fame and childhood with the Dursleys.

"I'm not sure," Remus said. "It's been a while since we've been. Some teachers are the same, I'm sure, but they've definitely had some new ones come in. The application cycles for the next year aren't even done yet. They're looking for a new runes teacher, a defense professor, and multiple others. I was thinking about applying for one of them, but I didn't have much reason to be at Hogwarts."

"You should teach there! It would be nice to have you there." I said. Confused when he said an Ancient Runes position was open, I asked, "How many teachers are at Hogwarts?"

"Maybe I will apply. I believe there are a few hundred, Harry." Remus responded.

"A few hundred!" I exclaimed. "How many students are there?" I asked.

"When we were there, about 4,000. It's probably a bit less now because of the effect the war had on births." Madeline said.

"Professor McGonagall told us that the class size of Hermione's year was likely only going to be around 280 students, with 80 of those students being international to fill the class." Mrs. Granger said. "She said the older years were close to the regular size of 570 students per year." In my head, I realized that made sense with a wizarding population of more than 60,000 that lived to be 100 on average.

The conversation stayed light from then on, continuing from there. We talked and laughed and Madeline and Remus shared funny stories from their time at Hogwarts, many of which they had a different perspective on (with Madeline being the one getting pranked). The Grangers seemed to really enjoy us, and Marcus, Hermione, and I got along swimmingly. Before it was time to go, the Grangers let everyone know they'd be happy to have Hermione join us in our Ancient Runes lessons. Remus could just send them an owl of when and where, and I could have Pobby come and collect her. The Fenwick-Hitchins lived in London, so we made plans to visit with them soon. Then Remus, Pobby, and I all held hands and walked home through the dark cobblestone streets, lit up by soft magical lights from shop windows all the way to the "Excalibur Hotel". This world was magical, wonderful, and so much more than I expected. It was richer than Bill Gates, more enjoyable than Disney World, and more detailed than a snowflake. Sirius's trial the next day weighed on my mind as I fell asleep in one of the large beds in the suite of the hotel. I hoped Sirius was okay. My thought and worries of the next day only lingered for a few moments before I quickly passed out of exhaustion. Walking up and down those streets from dawn till dusk was tiring.


	5. The Trial of Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fast Frank, a guest reviewer on fanfiction.net, commented: "If I wanted to nit pick (who am I kidding, of course I do) those "Advanced" should be "Introductory"."
> 
> My response: Well, I originally started off this series with the intent that everything that happened in the books could still happen, so I planned out that you could enter electives on an "advanced" track in the first year, or you could enter in your third year (like Harry did in the books)non the regular track. Because during the third year there'd be two different sections of those classes, and one would need to be deemed "advanced" for clarity's sake. Therefore, starting an elective course in your first year, you are joining an advanced track, and therefore an "advanced" class, even though the content is introductory. I have a full course catalog for all seven years, so I'm keeping everything straight.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd buy a yacht. Alas, I don't and J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Trial of Sirius Black**

Waking up in a luxurious bed is hard. You never want to leave. Swaddled up in acromantula silk sheets of the finest quality, I felt warm and soft and fuzzy in the Excalibur hotel. I awoke naturally, and when I voluntarily opened my eyes for the first time I was staring at a long green nose and big eyes gazing at me from a few feet away from my bed. I screamed. What was I supposed to do in unfamiliar surroundings? It took me a second to get my bearings, remembering everything that happened the day before.

"Would master like Pobby to make him breakfast? Pobby brought food from Mr. Lupin's cottage last night in order to fix breakfast. Mr. Lupin is not having much sir, but Pobby can make biscuits or pancakes," The little elf in front of me stated nicely and a bit too loudly.

"Pobby, it's early. Indoor voice, please. Biscuits would be lovely. Butter too, please. If you need to go grocery shopping, use some of the money from the pouch on top of my trunk."

The night before I had taken my trunk out of my bookbag and placed my Gringotts bag of coins on top of it. I had let Hedwig out to fly last night, keeping a window cracked in the other room to allow her to come back in as she pleased. She was perched on the back left post of the four poster bed I was sleeping in. Pobby popped away, likely to the kitchen of this suite. That exchange between Pobby and I was apparently Remus's cue to come in.

"Big day today, kid. Andromeda is coming over at noon and we'll all go over to the ministry. You'll need to get ready soon because that's just an hour away. You slept for a long time. Did you not set the sleeping enchantment?" He asked, peeking his head through the door.

"What?" I questioned, not understanding.

"In the Wizarding World, beds are designed to speed up your sleep cycles so you can get a lot of quality sleep in a short period of time. Adult witches and wizards can sleep for four hours and be well rested. As a kid, you should probably get six if sleeping in an enchanted bed." He said. "The enchantments only work if you use your wand to tap them on. If you look at the bedpost you'll see the runes to control it. I can teach you soon. It's not complicated and once you set it, it stays set." He said, walking into the room a few steps at a time.

"Wow," I replied. "Do they have this for the beds at Hogwarts? I can get a lot of studying done if I don't have to sleep too much."

"Of course," Remus replied. "You'll also be happy to know I sent in my application this morning before you woke up. I've also sent off letters to the Moon and Rivers families so we should get a response from them sometime soon." He didn't stay past his welcome and left the room soon after that, giving me space to shower and dress.

Walking into the bathroom, the mirror said, "Hair's looking a little unruly. Might want to fix that." I jumped at the sound of another voice. I forgot magical mirrors did this. Looking in the mirror, I still looked like the perfect Harry persona. A few extra inches of height, a slim face, nice tan skin. My hair needed a little help from the bed head I achieved the night before, I admit. I had shifted back into this form after we left St. Mungo's yesterday, and this was how I wanted the Wizarding World to view me.

"Done," I informed the mirror, changing my hair to look groomed.

"I don't know what kind of magic you got, but everyone needs some of it!" The mirror shouted back.

I got ready by taking a bath which had very nice scented bubbles the size of my head. Then, I changed into the clothes Madam Malkin had supplied me with yesterday and entered the main area of the suite to eat Pobby's biscuit breakfast with Remus.

The biscuits were done by the time I walked into the room and Pobby had spread a few out on a plate for me and set it down at the dining table. The windows in this room overlooked the alley, which was a bit busy at the moment. I guess the alley was always busy since it was the premier place to shop in all of Britain. I had never seen it calm.

Andromeda knocked on the door after I finished breakfast, and then we were on our way. We headed to the downstairs floor of the Excalibur hotel and used their large fireplace to head to the Ministry of Magic.

Andromeda went first, quickly scooping floo powder and calling out, "Ministry of Magic".

Then it was my turn, and I attempted to figure out how to land correctly. "Any tips on getting out and not falling over, Remus?"

"Walk in place," he replied. "Hope that helps. Sometimes it just takes experience, buddy."

We had to leave Pobby because he wanted to clean up breakfast and the Wizengamot didn't necessarily encourage bringing house elves to view trials. I grabbed some powder, threw it down, and called out "Ministry of Magic" after I stepped into the fireplace. This time was a bit easier because I knew what to expect. The grates of fireplaces flew by and whizzed past my face while I attempted to move my legs to walk in place. When I finally shot out of the floo, I landed on one foot and was able to wobble into standing still.

I entered into a long hall with a few witches and wizards moving about. There were many fireplaces all around, allowing for mass entrance and exit of the workplace. The floor was a polished dark wood, and a fountain of golden statues with a witch, wizard, centaur, house elf, and goblin spouted water into a surrounding pool. Towards the end of the hall, there was a set of golden gates with a security guard. Andromeda was standing a few fireplaces down and then Remus appeared in the one next to me. We started all walking towards the guard at the gates.

"How many wizards work at the ministry?" I asked to Remus and Andromeda as we walked towards the gates.

"I'm not sure. Andromeda, do you know?" Remus asked her.

"A few thousand. It's definitely the biggest employer in Britain." Andromeda replied.

Then we made it to the guard. He scanned us over with a long golden thin rod in front and behind our bodies.

"Wands please." He asked. We handed them over and he weighed them on a weird scale which spat out a piece of paper with their wood type, core, and length. We also received stickers that said our names and 'Visitor for Trial' on them. Then Andromeda took us to the lifts. We were headed down to the tenth floor, where the courtrooms were located. On the lift, little paper airplanes flew above our heads, moving levels to find their recipients.

As we made it down, Andromeda told us, "We're not going to be able to see him before the trial. He's under very strict security right now, under watch by four Aurors at a minimum."

We were headed down to the tenth floor. "All the courtrooms are on the tenth floor." Andromeda explained. "There are different kinds of wizarding courts. Most minor trials can be handled by an individual Wizengamot member. More major trials could require three or seven members. Then, there are full trials, in which every member of the Wizengamot is requested to be present. Those full trials are usually only used for lawmaking but can be used for high profile and important cases, as well as cases of appeal. Today, we'll be dealing with a trial overseen by the full Wizengamot, but because it is an emergency meeting, most likely not every member will be there."

"Who makes up the Wizengamot?" I asked.

"Well, it is varied. A couple dozen very old houses are entitled to a family seat. The Blacks included actually. Arcturus would be here today, in fact, if he wasn't on his deathbed. He's pretty sick right now, coming to the end because he contracted Dragon Pox. All of the ministry departments are also entitled to a seat, and usually, the head of the department sits in the seat. Every seat holder is entitled to send whoever they want to represent them in the case they cannot attend. Arcturus may have sent someone in his stead. The minister has a seat as well as the senior undersecretary to the minister. All first class Order of Merlin members have a seat for life. Those are all of the non-elected members. For every two non-elected members, there is also one elected member. The elected members mainly take the duties of the lower courts, but it's a very convoluted and messed up system when it comes to law-making and high profile cases because the rich and old families of the Wizarding World have a grasp of control. The Order of Merlin First Class can be bestowed by the current holders once every year. Those are almost always very noble appointments for very distinguished people. The issue is that the Minister of Magic can appoint one person every seven years. Arcturus actually has two votes because of that which will hopefully help us in this case if he sent someone to vote for him. However, I don't expect us needing any help because I've requested the use of Veritaserum, a truth potion. Combined with the will of Lily and James, we should be completely fine," She explained as we walked through the halls to a large courtroom. The room was circular, with seats all around a central wooden floor. Directly parallel to the doors we entered through were another set of doors, which Andromeda informed me was connected to where the prisoners were held, if someone was on trial. There were double staircases on the sides of each door that led to the upper seating sections. It seemed like there was a visitors section on both sides of the near doors, and then voting members had assigned seats throughout the rest of the courtroom which they were settling into. Above the other door was a grand chair, which Albus Dumbledore was currently sitting in. On the floor, there was a singular shackled chair sitting by itself. The visitors' seats were only benches with a light blue padding, as opposed to the high backed chairs the voting members held that had dark blue cushions. We settled into our seats, and then once everyone was seated, they locked the doors.

"Criminal trial on the twenty-fifth of July into offenses of assisted murder and murder by Sirius Black as well as a major breach of the Statute of Secrecy, having been imprisoned without trial for almost ten years. Interrogators: Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Chief Wizard, Amelia Susan Bones, Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Defense Attorney: Andromeda Black Tonks. Please bring in the accused." That's when the doors across from us opened, and I could see Sirius for the first time. He looked ghastly, thin, and grey-skinned.

"Finally giving me a trial? Eh? Wonder who died to make this happen." Sirius said as Aurors led him to the chair in the center and shackled him in. People gasped and muttered to each other over his appearance and remark.

"We have on record that your Defense Attorney wishes for you to be interrogated under veritaserum. Do you consent to being interrogated under Veritaserum?"

"Well, of course! About damn time." Sirius said, and some more people gasped. Guilty people almost never consented to the use of Veritaserum. One of the aurors brought forth a vial of a clear potion and dropped three drops onto Sirius's tongue. Amelia Bones came forward.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"How old are you?"

"31 years old."

Amelia then pulled out a slip of paper which was a copy of the will I had provided Andromeda with. "This document was formally submitted to the court by your attorney. This is a copy of the will of James and Lily Potter found by Harry Potter in the Potter family vault at Gringotts." The courtroom burst into whispers, and Albus Dumbledore looked right at me, so I looked away quickly. Wow, I might need to learn Occlumency. Amelia continued after the murmur subsided, "This will has been certified authentic by the Goblin's will on record." Everyone in the court was waiting in anticipation for what was about to occur. "It states here that you are Harry Potter's godfather. Is that true?"

"Yes. I am his legal and magical godfather." There was a hum in the audience.

"Does that mean you underwent The Godfather ritual, which is an oath to protect your godchild?"

"Yes." Many people gasped, knowing the implications.

"This will also states that you were not, in contrary to popular belief, James and Lily Potter's secret keeper. This will states that it was Peter Pettigrew who was their secret keeper. Is this true?"

"Yes. I was not the secret keeper, I suggested to Lily and James to choose Peter because I would have been the obvious choice. I regret that decision to this day."

"So Peter was the secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"You were not?"

"Well duh, Amelia." He joked. No one laughed, though. "No. I wasn't."

"Did you knowingly betray the Potters to You-Know-Who?"

"No. I didn't betray them at all. Peter did, that scumbag son of a bitch."

"You believe that Peter betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who?"

"Well, he had to, because he was the secret keeper. No one else could. That's why I went after him once I discovered they died. I went to the house in Godric's Hollow and found Hagrid leaving with baby Harry. I gave him my motorbike and then chased down Peter, the traitorous bastard."

"Did you kill twelve muggles by using an unknown spell?"

"No. Peter did."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No. He cut off his finger and transfigured into his rat animagus form in order to escape me. He was never much of a duelist. By that point, the Aurors had arrived and put me in cuffs before I was able to explain anything. I've been in Azkaban ever since."

"So you had nothing to do with the death of Lily and James Potter?"

"No. Besides telling them that Pettigrew should be the keeper."

"And you were not aware Peter meant to tell the Dark Lord of their whereabouts?"

"I was not."

"You in no way harmed or killed twelve muggles?"

"No. I did not."

"And you did not kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"Correct. Wish I had." He said.

"And you were not given a trial?"

"Correct."

"You are not and were never a Death Eater?"

"No. I am not and never was a Death Eater."

"And how did you know Peter Pettigrew was an animagus?"

"Because he became one while we were at Hogwarts."

"Does he have any distinguishing marks in that form?'

"I'm not really sure. He'll be missing a finger, though."

"I think that about sums up everything we need here to establish innocence. I know we must take a vote, though." Amelia Bones declared to the room.

"A hand vote for innocent of all charges." Albus Dumbledore declared. Every single member of the Wizengamot raised their hands, even if hands like Lucius Malfoy's took a moment longer. No one wanted to be on the bad side of history. "The accused, Sirius Black, is declared innocent of all charges by a full meeting of the Wizengamot."

"Now, we must discuss proper compensation for false imprisonment." Amelia Bones said. "Sirius Black's lawyer, Andromeda Tonks, has requested that we grant him unearned salary and four times that salary in punitive damages for the almost ten years he was imprisoned. That total amount would total to be 80,000 galleons."

"A hand vote for full requested compensation." Albus Dumbledore said, voice ringing through halls. Only a slight majority raised their wands, but it was still a majority. Some members definitely seemed reticent to be giving up that money from Ministry coffers.

"Sirius Black has been granted 80,000 galleons in compensation for lost wages and punitive damages due to false imprisonment by a full meeting of the Wizengamot. With that, we are officially adjourned on the trial of Sirius Black." Albus Dumbledore said. Then everyone got up and made their way around to ensure they weren't hurt in the political scramble and upheaval of the surrounding mess of Sirius Black's false imprisonment. Bartemius Crouch was likely going to be out of a job since he was Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time.

Remus, Andromeda, and I quickly made our way down to the chair in the center where Sirius was being given an antidote to Veritaserum by an Auror. Then, Amelia Bones walked up to us.

"We can release him to one of you two, but he needs to be sent to St. Mungo's immediately. He'll need malnutrition potions and likely some other forms of treatment, but he's in surprisingly good mental health. I've never seen someone come out of Azkaban for that long as good as he did. I guess innocence really does help in there." Amelia Bones said to us. "I'll also be conducting a full review of prisoners to make sure no one else was processed without a trial."

"Thanks, Amelia. Thank you, as well, Andromeda" Sirius said. Then he spotted me. "Is that you, Harry? They said you found James and Lily's will. Thank you, for doing what you did, not knowing me."

"Of course, Sirius, what are god children for?" I asked. He chuckled.

Then, the Aurors unshackled him and he grabbed me up in a hug. It was slightly weird, but I just went with it. He broke away shortly and then grabbed Remus and hugged him. He whispered into his ear, "We have to get that bastard."

On that note, Amelia pretended like she didn't hear him but then said, "We'll need to have you come in for questioning in regards to Peter Pettigrew because we'll be opening an investigation into him. We'll contact you when. I'm glad you're out and innocent, Sirius. If I had known…" she trailed off.

"It's okay, Amelia." Sirius said. They obviously knew each other somehow.

"How about we get some burgers?" Sirius said to all of us.

"Um, we're getting you to St. Mungo's, alright?" Remus said.

Amelia and Andromeda were then talking to each other and I overheard, "We'll get those galleons to you likely within two weeks. He'll have enough to handle right now?" Amelia enquired.

"Yes, he'll likely be the Head of House Black within a couple of weeks due to Arcturus having dragon pox. As the current heir, he should have plenty of funds." Andromeda responded. Then, Remus grabbed Sirius's arm, and Amelia sent us with an Auror escort to a private floo. She explained that Sirius should avoid being seen for a few days so his innocence could be well published in the Daily Prophet.

As I looked back into the main floor, Dumbledore then looked as if he was making his way across the floor to approach us. "Kingsley Shacklebolt." the auror introduced himself, as he took us through the back door and through a winding hallway full of locked doors to a small fireplace. Dumbledore wouldn't be following us through all of that. "We'll be flooing to the private office of Healer Conway, who handles ministry affairs. The floo gate is "Conway's St. Mungo's Office." I'll be going first, followed by Sirius. Once Sirius comes through, the rest of you can follow."

By this time, flooing was much easier for me. I didn't even trip off balance during my landing. When we arrived, the healers quickly took Sirius away to a private room and told us we could visit later, but they'd be keeping him overnight for observation. Remus suggested that we go back to our hotel suite for the evening. We flooed from the office to the Excalibur hotel, and then I asked Remus if I could borrow a quill and parchment to write a letter. He obliged without asking why. Remus didn't hover, which was nice.

I decided that since Hagrid didn't come to get me, like he did with Harry in the books, he might not have a reason to come to the alley before Quirrell attempts to steal the Philosopher's Stone. I decided I'd invite him to have lunch and help me go shopping for a pet in two days, so that way he'd have an opportunity to get the stone from Gringotts. There wasn't much else I could do, so I wrote my letter hoping it would achieve what I needed. Voldemort couldn't get the stone. Attempting to write a letter with a quill for the first time is tricky. The writing started off almost illegible, but definitely improved towards the end.

_Dear Hagrid,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I discovered today that you were the one who picked me up from my house when I was a baby and delivered me to the Dursleys. I won't hold that against you. I'd like if we could meet for lunch in two days time. Please write me back if you'd like to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. I'd also like to go shopping for a pet in addition to my owl, if you'd like to help me pick something out._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

While I was writing, I decided to go ahead and send both Marcus and Hermione identical messages.

_Dear Marcus/Hermione,_

_I wanted to write you to let you know that Sirius, my godfather, was released and declared innocent. Right now he's at St. Mungo's but might be released tomorrow. Remus told me we might be able to start our lessons in about four or five days. He's already written the Moon and Rivers Families. Hermione, feel free to have Hedwig wait to send a letter back with her._

_Hope I see you soon,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

The Next Day, July 26th, 1991

St. Mungo's

"Well pup, I don't think I can thank you enough." Sirius said to me, after having just been released under the condition that he take all physical and magical activity lightly. The healers said that most people coming out of Azkaban needed days if not weeks or months (if ever) to adapt back to the real world, but that he was very surprisingly mentally healthy enough that they couldn't keep him at St. Mungo's.

"How did you do it?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer.

"How did I do what?" Sirius replied, cheekily.

"How did you stay mentally all-there…?" I responded.

"Well, pup, that's a secret for me to know and you to find out." He said cheekily.

"Oh, so it wasn't because you were also an animagus, like Pettigrew?" I responded.

"How'd did you figure that one out, Pup?" Sirius replied crookedly.

"That's a secret for me to know and you to never find out," I replied, just as cheekily. He laughed.

"Well, Remus. 12 Grimmauld Place is mine until my grandfather dies, when I'll inherit Black Manor. I know you guys are in a hotel for now and need a permanent place to stay, so why don't we floo over to my old place and try and clear it out and renovate it?" Sirius asked.

"Sounds great to me. Pobby!" I yelled. He popped into existence next to us. "We're about to go to Sirius's house and we'll need your help to clean it."

"Of course." Pobby replied, hiding his excitement.

"When was the last time someone was there?" I asked Sirius.

"Um, six years? The healers told me my mother died in 85, I say good riddance to that hag. It might be infested with magical creatures." Sirius said.

"Might? It's a magical home. Definitely. I'm glad we're accompanying Pobby because he won't be able to deal with boggarts if any are there." Remus scolded Sirius.

"Speaking of elves, I sure hope Kreacher isn't there." Sirius said.

Then, we decided to floo over. Calling "12 Grimmauld Place," I was the last to floo, with Sirius and Remus wanting to take care of any immediate threats upon arrival if there were any.

Stepping out of the fireplace Remus said, "Don't move. Whisper. It's quite bad. There were doxies everywhere when we first came in. We've decided to check this floor for Boggarts and then close it off to the others while Pobby cleans. We'll do the floors one by one."

Then another elf appeared in front of us and started shouting, "Who is in the House of Black?! Sirius! You been in prison you no good blood traitor, Mistress says."

"Kreacher, shut up." Sirius spat at him.

"BLOOD TRAITORS, HALF-BLOODS, WEREWOLVES, in my esteemed HOUSE!" a painting started shrieking. That woke more doxies from the drapes that came awake and rushed us. They looked like little furry dragonflies with humanoid faces and nasty teeth. Remus used the knockback jinx while Sirius relied on the "incendio" fire spell to dispose of them. The smell of searing flesh was awful, and Remus's method was much more humane and efficient. When Sirius got a chance, he sent a silencing hex towards the painting that muffled, but not quite silenced, the loud shrieking.

"God, my mother is awful."Sirius said, slouching down to sit on the floor in a huff. All around him were dead or twitching doxy bodies.

"Sirius, you really shouldn't be using magic like that. I can take care of some doxies myself." Remus explained to him with a hint of frustration.

Looking around for the first time, the place really looked run down. It seemed regal in its bones, like it once had greatness, but all it had now was dust and pests. We were in a formal living room, and the furniture (underneath all the dust) looked like it was from the 1950s. Kreacher was standing in silence, looking as mad as hell. Sirius was slumped on the floor, magically (and probably physically) exhausted from not exerting himself for a decade until now. Remus seemed fine, and Pobby seemed eager to clean the filth of this place. Well, it seemed like we had a plan. Time to get to work.


	6. Cleaning House

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, "protego maxima lawsuit"!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Cleaning House and The Mail**

The room we had flooed into was apparently the drawing room. It took up one whole half of a floor in the house. The drawing room was on the first floor, which in Great Britain is actually the floor above the ground floor. Number 12 Grimmauld Place consisted of six floors in total (plus an attic), containing a basement, ground floor, and first through fourth floors. The drawing room took up the right side of the first floor, and towards the back of the house of each floor was the grand staircase. Accessible from the grand staircase landing on the first floor was a door to a guest bedroom on the left side of the house which had an attached bath and a door to the drawing room on the right side of the house. From the drawing room, one door towards the back of the center wall led to a bathroom, and a door all the way in the back of the center wall led to a large study. Since this was the floor we flooed into, this was the floor we cleaned first. Remus decided the most time practical thing to do would be to have Sirius teach me the "Scourgify" cleaning charm so that I could help with the cleaning process. Sirius, because he hadn't cast magic in a decade, wasn't going to be of much use magically in our quest of cleaning the house. The healers said it would probably take a few weeks for him to regain his magical stamina. Apparently magic is somewhat of a "use it or lose it" type of thing. I asked, "What about the trace?"

"The trace? Well, the trace is like a ward set up all over Britain that tracks wand usage of witches and wizards under the age of 17 and also can track wand usage of over age witches and wizards and other magical creatures and beings. When the ministry is alerted to the use of magic by an underage magical, they first send a warning and then for further offenses there will be a disciplinary hearing. The issue is that wizarding families can easily install wards that block the Ministry's tracking of the trace. This house has them, for sure. If you're in a wizarding home more often than not the Ministry can't detect magic. Diagon Alley is also very oversaturated with magic and keeps the Ministry's system from tracking magic. At Hogwarts, it's a combination of the oversaturation and powerful wards."

Even though no one had lived here in five years, it looked like no one had lived here in fifty. Remus used a couple of charms that would be strong enough to hold off some magical creatures on the stairwell but decided that we should clean the three rooms on this side of the floor first. Watching Pobby in action (and Kreacher somewhat as well, who worked at a much slower grumbling pace) was very fun and interesting to watch. Within a half hour, the room looked livable, and within an hour the room looked immaculate. Of course, the room still had dated furnishings, but they had cleaning charm after cleaning charm and repairing charm after repairing charm cast on them, so they were as good as new. Practically the only thing holding the couches and drapes together was magic at this point, but they looked beautiful (for their time period). There was a pile of doxy bodies that Remus vanished intermittently, along with many wild Puffskeins and dozens of other types of pests. Sirius and I just sat on the couch as they cleaned while he tried to teach me the cleaning charm, which was more complicated than the usual first spell young wizards and witches learn. He said that the most common first spell of most young witches and wizards is the spell to create sparks. Nevertheless, by the time Pobby and Remus were done with the drawing room, I was ready to help with the cleaning charm that I had become fairly good at. I learned that many different things go into casting a spell. In order of importance, Intent, Motion, and finally Incantation. The intent was not only knowing what the spell was exactly designed to do, put picturing what you wanted to be done. The motion was the physical motion aspect you applied with your wand, which was most often in the shape of runes or abbreviated runic styles that allowed a witch or wizard to cast spells easier and to learn to cast them easier. The incantations were the verbal aspect a witch or wizard spoke which also allowed them the ability to learn to cast spells easier and to cast them easier. As witches and wizards get older and more experienced, they start to drop the incantations and the wand movements and only need intent. Scourgify was a charm that used an S shape as its runic component, which was simple to cast. Within the hour, I was able to clean the wooden floors or any material or furniture in the rooms that needed the treatment.

"You're a natural, Harry. You're going to do great at Hogwarts," Sirius told me. I had practiced around the room, and was getting noticeably good effects with the spell after about twenty minutes, but became very adept at casting it within an hour. With the drawing room all clean it looked in a certain way, beautiful. There were windows on both far sides and three separate sitting areas. The largest one was in the middle, with a three seater couch and four armchairs creating a square with the large fireplace. On both far ends of the room, identical sitting areas with two loveseats and two armchairs were framed around small tables. On the wall opposite the center wall, a tapestry of the black family spanned the wall. One thing I knew I had to keep my eye out for while cleaning was Slytherin's locket, which was in this room somewhere. Within a half hour of working, I spotted it and quickly stashed it away in my bag that I carried with me. I snatched it while nobody was looking so that way I could do what I needed to do with it in private. I thought I'd take it to Gringotts and consult with them to see if they knew of any possible solutions to preserving the locket but destroying the Horcrux. I didn't even get a very good look at it because I stashed it away so quickly. I think if everything worked out alright with it and it was usable, I'd just tell Sirius and Remus I found it in the Potter Vault among the old knick-knacks.

With the room complete, Remus, Pobby, Kreature and I moved into the study. The room had large windows on one side and bookshelves on the three others. It was in a state of bad disrepair due to a certain magical pest that ate through the wood in this room. Remus has to vanish basically all of the furniture before he said, "You know what? This could be a great classroom for us to use for our Ancient Runes lessons. It's plenty big, probably five meters by five meters. Near the floo, lots of light. Since we're taking most of the furniture out now, we can outfit the room with desks and the like. How does that sound, kid?"

"I think that sounds great!" I said, in the middle of casting cleaning charms on the bookshelves. Sirius approved of us getting rid of every trace of his father's old workspace. The room only took us fifteen minutes of work before we were left with a bright and airy room of light wooden floors and bookshelves. The bathroom took little time and effort at all, and we soon moved into the guest bedroom across the landing. It was large and spacious with an attached bath and took around a half hour to completely scourge. After that, we had the option to either go up or down. Upstairs there were more floors of bedrooms and below were the rooms used for living. We decided that having a working kitchen was more integral to being able to live in a place than all having bedrooms right away, so we ventured down through the dark wood stairwell to the ground floor. We discovered that Sirius's silencing spell he had cast towards the direction of his mother's painting didn't hold well because her painting was on the floor below, her voice just traveled really far and really loud. A charm couldn't hold from that distance (especially a spell cast by Sirius in his current state). Remus and Sirius discovered that the painting used a permanent sticking charm, so I asked them if they could just cut down that section of the wall. They were able to, despite all the screams of protest, and they then were able to silence the painting and have Kreacher place it in the basement storage. On one side of the ground floor was a formal dining room and on the other was a large library with seating areas. One section of the library had wards so strong that Remus couldn't get into it. I, however, was allowed in addition to Sirius, who told me, "Because you're my godson. This section is for Black family members only and the books can't leave this area."

These rooms took a couple of hours to clean. The formal dining room was set with enough chairs to sit thirty-eight people! It was the longest table I had ever seen. We then worked our way down to cleaning the basement, which was mainly just the kitchen. A pantry, some storage, and the house elf quarters were also down there. It took a couple hours to clean down there as well. At that point, we were exhausted and very tired. Sirius was still cracking jokes left and right, though. Sirius and Remus let me have the bed while they both took couches in the drawing room. Kreacher slept in his basement quarters and Pobby slept in the drawing room as well, until we could get him a bed tomorrow. We talked about getting classroom furniture as well as some updated pieces for the drawing room and library. I convinced them to let me lead the decorating, so the color scheme I planned was going to entail blues and light woods in the classroom, a library of greens and dark woods, and a drawing room of white, dark blues, and light pink accents.

Before going to bed, I walked into the drawing room and asked, "If house elves are sick, who cares for them?"

"Well, we often tend to our own injuries. We can go to St. Mungo's and be treated if we have severe enough injuries to warrant it." Pobby replied.

"I think Kreacher needs and deserves mental help," I said. "I think something is actually wrong with him that could be helped. Can we take him to St. Mungo's?" I asked.

"What, hell no! That bloody bastard doesn't deserve to go." Sirius grumbled.

"Sirius. Don't treat your house elf like shit. If the healers say he doesn't need any help then we can bring him back. If he can be helped, wouldn't it be nice to have an agreeable elf?"

"Don't say the word shit," Remus said to me. "But you're very much right."

"Oh, alright," Sirius said, tossing a pillow at me. I took that as a win, and headed back to bed in the bedroom across the hall.

* * *

Early-Morning, July 27th, 1991

12 Grimmauld Place, Kitchen Table

The next morning I actually woke up before Sirius. 'Poor bloke must be so tired.' I thought. 'Wow, I'm really turning British mentally too.' I thought immediately after. Pobby had gone shopping with my money, so we were presented with a full English breakfast. Remus and I ate side by side. I decided to ask him about my classes since I needed to send Hogwarts an official notice of the classes I was taking.

"I'm going to take everything but Divination." I told him matter of factly. "Do you think that's a good idea?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. If you can't handle it, you can drop electives mid-year." He replied.

"So, could you give me some arithmancy problems to see where I could be placed?" I asked. He gave me a few algebra problems that I handled without difficulty which he was happy with and encouraged me for. When he got to geometry I had a few issues because it had been a while for me since I had done any, but when we got to trigonometry and precalculus I really knocked his socks off. My teachers always made us do tests without calculators so I was pretty well prepared for not having one. "Wow! Harry! You're very good at this. I think you could go into fourth-year arithmancy without much problem at all. If you do have any, I can help of course, but, wow. You're leaps ahead of most of your classmates with math. You could become a great spellcrafter." Remus exclaimed.

"So I can sign up for third-year advanced Ancient Runes, fourth-year Advanced Arithmancy, and then first-year everything else except for Divination?"

"Well, you seem highly motivated and very bright, Harry. Do you want to try to do anything else this summer? I think we could accomplish the first year of History of Magic curriculum too if you wanted?"

"That would be wonderful. Anything more than that would be too much, I think, but I'll go ahead and send in my notice. Could I have some parchment and a quill and ink again?" I asked.

He called for Pobby and Pobby brought it down from Remus's bag he had upstairs. Then, I began to write to Professor McGonagall.

* * *

_Dear Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,_

_Please enroll me in first-year Advanced Alchemy, Advanced Ancient Studies, Advanced Beastiology and Being Studies, Advanced Elemental Studies, Advanced Astronomy, Composition Preparatory, Introduction to The Wizarding World, and Languages. I also plan to enroll in second-year History of Magic, third-year Advanced Ancient Runes, and fourth-year Advanced Arithmancy which my tutor, Remus Lupin, will be sending a letter to confirm._

_Have a wonderful summer,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

I had Pobby bring me Hedwig's cage so I could send her off with that letter soon, but I likely had a couple more to write. At the same time, a brown and white owl came knocking on the high window pane of the basement, and Pobby let it in. It carried two letters to Remus. The first was from the Moon family.

* * *

_Dear Remus,_

_We have received your invitation for our daughter to attend lessons with your pupil, Harry Potter, in addition to Madeline Fenwick's son and a muggleborn girl. We would love to accept, especially Lily, and can't wait for further details of time and place. We will be awaiting your owl, and have already sent notice to Hogwarts of her intent to enter into third-year Advanced Runes._

_Your friends,_

_The Moons_

* * *

The second was from the Rivers family.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_Little Oliver would be delighted to join the lessons. Please send us a list of dates and times as soon as they're available. We're awaiting your owl. We have made Hogwarts aware of this last minute change to his scheduling for his first year._

_Thanks,_

_Oliver Rivers, the 6th_

* * *

"Well, that's exciting!" I said. "When will we start?" I asked Remus.

"Well, today is the 27th, and you go with Hagrid tomorrow to the alley, right? Giving ourselves an extra day in there to get this place ready, I think we should start on the 30th. July 30th, 9 am. Floo to "12 Grimmauld Place"." He replied. I had told him of my invitation to Hagrid. I had received a reply late in the middle of the night last night which I unfurled to read for the first time.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I'd love to. Can't wait._

_See ya then,_

_Rubeus Hagrid_

* * *

'Short and simple, a nice style.' I thought. Confirming with Remus, I said, "Yes, Remus. I'll be with Hagrid tomorrow. When will the session end?"

"Eh, 4 pm." He told me. I hadn't yet read Hermione and Marcus's replies either, so I unfurled one of the parchments, starting with Hermione's.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear your godfather is doing well. Please keep me updated on his status. Justice will always win, I believe. I'm so excited to hear we will begin our lessons soon! We have already mailed Hogwarts to let them know of the change in my class plans! Hope I don't fail… on my gosh… Ask Remus what extra books I should get! I need to make sure I don't look like a fool. Please let me know if Lily and Oliver join us. Thank you for letting me use Hedwig to send you back a letter. It's very nice of you. Having an owl must be very useful in the Wizarding World. I'll have to convince my parents to purchase me one. I've already read through four of my course books fully. How about you? I think I find Transfiguration the most fascinating, but Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are close seconds. It's just all so wonderful. While we were in Diagon Alley, I convinced my parents to let me try a few spells, and I managed to get them all right. I practiced the Sparks Spell, the Red Sparks Spell, and the Wand-Lighting Charm. Isn't it weird that we can use magic in Diagon Alley without any repercussions?_

_Wishing you well,_

_Hermione_

* * *

I then unraveled Marcus's letter so I could read it.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_My mother and I are very glad to hear that Sirius was released. She told me he was quite the prankster! (But also at the top of his class). I've already started asking my mom basic questions about Ancient Runes. It's been really hard keeping everything secret from my younger brother, Mason, like my parents want me to. They said that they want to wait until he gets his letter next year to tell him. I think I understand now, they really just wanted us to have a normal childhood instead of a childhood yearning for magic. We're telling him I'm going to a boarding school in Scotland for gifted kids._

_Please let me know when you know for sure, and I'll be there. Also, what should we bring to the lessons?_

_Your friend,_

_Marcus Fenwick-Hitchin_

* * *

Well, I needed to inform Hermione and Marcus of the plans for our lessons. Remus has already started writing his response to the Moon and Rivers families as well as his letter to Hogwarts.

"What do they need to bring?." I asked Remus.

"A beginner's rune carving kit and the first year textbook should do," he replied. With that information, I began to write my response to Hermione.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sirius is doing very well. They discharged him from the hospital yesterday, and we're currently in the process of cleaning up his old house. It's where we'll be having our lessons. It's very very old and very very dirty. We were cleaning all day yesterday and only got through half of it. I'm excited to get to tell you that Remus set a date for our first lesson! July 30th at 9 am. We'll be going from 9 am to 4 pm, with a lunch break in the middle. If you'll send me your address, I'll have Pobby find it and pop over to you at 8:50 am. Pobby tells me it is a bit unpleasant to go through side-along apparition, but it is more comfortable with an elf than a wizard or witch. You should talk to your parents about getting a floo connection installed in your fireplace too, they're very helpful. Remus said that all we need for our first lesson is the first year textbook and a beginner's rune carving kit. (Plus your wand!) Don't stress out! Lily Moon and Oliver Rivers will be joining us! I hope they're nice. Not sure why they wouldn't be, though, if Remus suggested they join us. You really should think about getting an owl, but feel free to message me back by using Hedwig very time I send you a letter. Sirius taught me the Cleaning Spell, and I managed to learn it pretty fast. Casting spells is so cool! Even after my hundredth time cleaning wooden floors, it was still fun to see the effect of the charm. Remus actually told me about the trace, and it is widely unfair to muggleborns, I think. Turns out, you can use magic in most wizarding houses because the wards block the trace. That means only muggleborns and people without strong wards are really subject to the trace. The good thing for you is that you'll be here for tutoring and will be able to use magic here because of the wards. It's not ideal, but it's more than nothing._

_Wishing you well as well,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

After writing that, I picked up a new piece of parchment to begin penning Marcus's letter.

* * *

_Dear Marcus,_

_He was quite the prankster. Still is, in fact. All he would do while we were cleaning his house yesterday was crack jokes. Some were amazing, some were alright, but some were plain awful. He seems like a great wizard though, if impulsive and childish. He taught me the cleaning spell "Scourgify", really nicely. I've been asking Remus about everything too. I've managed to already start reading the beginning of the Runes book. I've just been terribly busy, cleaning all day yesterday. I'm sorry you can't tell Mason. He's your full-brother, right? He'll definitely be going to Hogwarts next year? Maybe you can talk to your parents about why it would be a good idea to tell him and make a whole list? I'd try guilt tripping them on the fact that you're having to hide things from him and it will hurt your bond as brothers. They might listen to that. In regards to the lessons, Remus has told me they will begin at 9 am on July 30th. The floo address is 12 Grimmauld Place. Do you even have a floo set up? If not, I guess you could come the muggle way. You do live in London. Actually, where do you live…? Maybe it is nearby. You only need to bring your wand, the first year textbook, and a beginner's rune carving kit. See you then!_

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

Hedwig was still in her cage, but the owl that had brought Remus's letters was hopping around the table. "Is that your owl?" I asked him.

"Yes, adopted her with a broken wing but was able to fix her up. She'll need to rest for a few hours before going back out again with these letters, but she's always done well for me. I've had her a few good years, now. Her name is Athena." Remus replied.

I unlocked Hedwig's cage and called to her. On the second call, she flew out and came to rest on my shoulder. Then she got down onto the table and snatched a piece of bacon from my plate. "Girl, are you up for another delivery?" I asked.

She gave me a look: 'O _f course'_  as she stuck out her leg. I attached my three letters, one to McGonagall, and one each to Marcus and Hermione.

"So, what's the plan for today, kid?" Remus asked me.

"Well, I think I'm going to go into the Alley for some shopping, because now I've signed up for all my classes, so I know what I'm taking." I told him.

"I'll let you go by yourself if you take Pobby and promise not to go down Knockturn Alley." Remus said to me. "Do you think that's fair?"

"Well, it's the offer I got, isn't it?" I asked back cheekily. "That sounds fine to me." I added, right after.

"I'm going to go and interview at Hogwarts today, actually." Remus said.

"For the defense position?" I asked.

"No, actually, the Ancient Runes position." He said.

"So, Sirius will be here all alone with Kreature?" I asked.

"Hmm. That doesn't sound like a good idea. I'd trust you alone more than Sirius, at this point." Remus then chuckled. "Honestly though, I think he knows it's in his best interests not to leave until everyone has seen the prophet. Speaking of which, have you seen it?" He asked me.

"No. Do you have a copy?" I asked.

"Yes." He said, pulling out the newspaper from his satchel strapped over his chair. "It gets delivered every morning between 7 and 8. Today, it was early." He slid the paper over to me and said, "You know, Sirius could take Kreature to St. Mungo's. He could use the private floo of his healers, and they'd probably want to see him again anyway, just to check up."

"That sounds like a plan to me," I said, taking a look at the paper.

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT!

by B. Cuffe

—

HARRY POTTER RETURNS TO WIZARDING WORLD!

by Rita Skeeter

—

BARTEMIUS CROUCH FIRED, NEVER GAVE SIRIUS BLACK A TRIAL!

by A. Fenetre

—

PETER PETTIGREW TRUE CULPRIT IN POTTER MURDER!

by M. Carneirus

* * *

The headlines said it all, but I read through each one at least once. This was the first time I had seen a wizarding publication and it was beautiful. The moving pictures were amazing. The article about me was the most surprising, of course, seeing how it was written by Rita Skeeter.

* * *

HARRY POTTER RETURNS TO WIZARDING WORLD

by Rita Skeeter

_For the first time in ten years, the world has finally seen Harry Potter. Hidden away by Albus Dumbledore for unknown reasons and to unknown whereabouts, Harry Potter was seen (with a scar we can confirm to be very real) at the Trial of Sirius Black at the Ministry of Magic, yesterday, July 26th. His appearance was a total surprise, as well as his surprise (and extremely important) addition to the trial._

_Read more on pg. 8_

—

_Continued from pg. 1_

_Mr. Potter arrived accompanied by Andromeda Tonks, Sirius Black's lawyer, and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black's childhood friend. Little known fact, Sirius Black is actually Harry Potter's godfather. Yes, you heard it here first folks. For ten years Sirius Black was in prison, and with his new release, should assuredly be taking over the responsibility of Harry's guardianship. They were seen leaving the trial together. Interestingly, Albus Dumbledore seemed full of surprise with Harry's presence at the trial. I wonder if this means Dumbledore hasn't know where Harry has been all these years? Or what if Harry is rebelling against Dumbledore's clutches? Do we have a bad boy on our hands? What we do know, however, is that Harry Potter found his parents will in his Gringotts vault, which became an integral part of the case in proving the fact that Sirius Black was not the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter, and that it was, in fact, Peter Pettigrew._

_Read more in article PETER PETTIGREW TRUE CULPRIT IN POTTER MURDER on page one._

_Photo by. M._ Harvey

* * *

In the middle of the front page, above the headline about me, was a photo of me sitting at the Wizengamot, flanked by Remus and Andromeda, and smiling when Sirius was declared innocent. I looked good thankfully, and the article wasn't really bad, although I would probably need to dispel with the idea that I was a bad boy. The other articles were very factual and well written even if the pictures they included of Sirius looked terrible. That's when Sirius decided to walk into the kitchen, late, of course. At least he'd get to read the prophet without my interference.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked him.

"I feel like I was hit by my motorcycle." He said.

"Well, that's the magical exhaustion. They said take it easy, not create a doxy inferno." Remus replied. "You should only cast a few spells today. Tomorrow a dozen, the next a couple dozen. You'll be back to normal before you know it."

"Well, I should just be normal now! This whole prison thing didn't do me much good." Sirius huffed.

"Well, I'm going to an interview at Hogwarts today, and Harry is going to the Alley. We've decided you're going to take Kreacher to St. Mungo's." Remus replied.

"Dad, do I have to?" Sirius joked.

"Yes, or no dessert for a week." Remus joked back.

"Oh, alright. I'll let you know how it goes later."

Since we were long done with Breakfast, Pobby and I then left for the Alley. Using the floo, I went directly to Gringotts.

* * *

Late Morning, July 27th, 1991

Gringotts Entry Hall

Flooing into existence, I was met by Pobby right in front of me. "Good work." He said, noticing I didn't trip at all.

We then made our way up to teller I remembered from before, who I think Andromeda called Nogwin. I stepped up to his podium and waited, although this time he stopped what he was doing immediately and looked at me.

"Hello Nogwin, I'm here today to consult about a magical object I own that I believe has dark magic or a curse of some sort on it. Does Gringotts offer services to remove dark magic and curses from objects?"

"Gringotts offers all services, for a fee." He replied. I chuckled. He didn't.

"Well, how much of a fee?" I asked.

"It would depend on the time it takes to remove the magic and the number of wizards and goblins involved. If it took one hour with one pair of a goblin and wizard, then it would be 20 galleons. Every hour after the first is only 10. Prices are non-negotiable, as always, at Gringotts. Still interested in our services?"

"Yes, I think so. Could I be served now?" I asked.

"For a fee." His eye twinkled. "That'll be another 10 galleons to get a curse-breaking team here within a few minutes." He replied.

"Fine," I said as he led me into one of the marbled meeting rooms. I sat alone for what must have only been four minutes before the door opened again. In walked the same red haired man I had seen a few days before floo to the burrow from Gringotts. I had thought Bill worked in Egypt, not Britain, so I wondered why he was here. With him was a goblin a bit taller than the ones I had seen and he had a grey beard.

They walked over to me, and Bill extended his hand and said, "Bill Weasley. Are we in the wrong room? We were supposed to be meeting a client about a dark object? You just look a little young."

"You're in the right room. Harry Potter." I said, extending my hand first to Bill, and then to the goblin. He seemed to take it reluctantly.

"Andwin." The goblin said to me.

"Wow! Nice to meet you, Harry. So what do you have for us?" Bill asked.

"Well, first, I need some sort of secrecy contract. I'm not employing you to help me with this object unless you can't tell anyone I have it, what it does, or where I got it. I want complete secrecy." I said.

Bill suddenly tensed, realizing he wasn't dealing with the child he thought he was. "That's standard protocol. I have a contract right here that we can sign. Please be aware, we are allowed to converse with our superiors about all work items, but they are subject to the same blanket statement of confidentiality." He pulled out a three-page non-disclosure form.

"Well, what's the penalty if you do break this contract?" I asked.

"For me or any wizard, a month in Azkaban and 5000 Galleons. For a goblin, death. Goblin courts are different."

"Wow, okay," I replied. "That's a lot." I read the three pages and then said, "This looks acceptable to me," and signed. Pobby stood behind me and was bound by confidentiality as my elf.

Right after I signed, they did. "Now, I'll show you what we're dealing with." That's when I had Pobby pull the locket out of my bag and set it onto the marble table between where I was sitting and the pair of Gringotts employees were sitting.

It was a beautiful necklace, made of a shimmering gold with an inlay of an  _ **S**_ in glittering green stones. The chain was gold to match the locket.

As soon as I took it out and let it settle for a second, I could feel a hint of disgust and darkness coming from the locket.

Bill immediately cast a spell silently, which I assumed was a detection spell. Then he frowned, and cast another one. Then he frowned even deeper and cast a series of spells. On the seventh one, he peeled back in horror. He whispered in his goblin partner's ear and then spoke to me.

"Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I could feel the darkness emanating from it. I recognized that I think this is Slytherin's Locket. No matter what dark magic is there, there is probably useful magic underneath it from the original design. What have you detected?" I asked.

"Well, it's harboring a piece of someone's soul." He said slowly.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, it's called a Horcrux. Only the darkest wizards can create one because of the rituals involved in splitting your soul. Even as a curse breaker in Egypt, I've only seen one once. They tie someone's soul to the earth. If their natural body is destroyed, they survive on in a wraith form."

"Well. I'd like you to remove the soul piece, obviously, but without damaging the original magic. Why aren't you in Egypt now?" I asked.

"Forced vacation while some paperwork has to get done over there. That process is going to take more than just one pair of us. Probably three pairs, and I expect it will take around an hour to remove. We can't really start today, and it will likely take a bit of time to schedule three teams to all be here at once. Gringotts has a policy of not allowing soul pieces to knowingly be stored in their bank, so you'll have to take it with you. I'm sorry. You really shouldn't be handling this, it's dangerous. I'll see about getting a magical box that can suppress its magic for you to store it in. Gringotts has some."

"For a fee of 20 galleons, you may purchase one of our boxes." Andwin, the goblin, then said.

"You guys do everything for a fee, don't you?" I asked. Bill chuckled, and this time, so did Andwin.

I thought for a moment of how I wanted to play this. Then, I spoke, "Due to where I found this, I may have an idea of where another one would be, inside Gringotts. If I made you aware of its existence and hypothetical location, would you be able to keep it secret and give me the object once the soul piece is removed?"

Andwin looked outraged at my question and then pensive for a moment before saying, "No wizard could get a Horcrux into Gringotts. If they did, well, I don't really believe you. However, I wouldn't believe anyone if they had told me that Harry Potter would show up with a Horcrux for me to destroy today, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. If that really were the case, that Gringotts was housing a Horcrux unknowingly, it is within our rights to seize it, since it is against our policy to store them. Because we have no knowledge of where this Horcrux would be, and cannot search vaults without probable cause, we would have to have your knowledge to find it. Because Gringotts respects its policies and practices as a matter of pride, I believe we would be willing to trade this information you have and get rid of the soul piece and provide you the with object as a trade. We would conduct this soul piece removal free of charge, because we would not release the object to you until the soul piece was removed and destroyed."

"Well, in that case, bring me a storage box and owl me a contract plus a time and date for the soul piece removal and destruction process of the locket?" I said. Then confirmed, "That is the process, right? You move the soul piece and then destroy it? In order to retain all the original magic of the object?"

"Yes, that's a simplified version of the process. That all sounds in order, however, if you'd like, I can go and speak with the director to form a contract and if you came by after a few hours I could get it to you then and take your statements. That way, we could search for this supposed object with probable cause, and would be able to remove the soul piece as soon as possible. We'd likely do both objects in the same day." He responded to me.

"Harry. I really am afraid of why you've got this, and why you know about another one. This is concerning. I'd really like if you could enlighten me." Bill said.

I guess I'd have to play all of my chips then. I always loved breaking out my acting skills. Doing over a dozen musicals in my life had to count for something.

"I think Voldemort did something to me, that night. I can just, sense them, sort of, not really, I can't explain it. They are his. And I'm… I'm connected somehow. I don't know how or why, but it's scaring me too. I just want it all to go away, but I'm afraid with these, he'll come back to finish the job he started." I broke down in real tears. I actually was afraid of if I couldn't fix everything. I really didn't want to die. I was so afraid of death. Bill hugged me. Tightly. He spoke softly, "Harry. It's going to be okay. Everything is going to turn out alright. You have people to protect you, don't you? I read in the prophet you have your godfather and his friend. I know it's scary, and we can't confirm this object, or what you sense, are his, but I believe you." He then tensed up, and backed away from me into his chair. He pulled out his wand again and casted just one spell, right at my scar. A second later, he peeled back in even greater horror and disgust than earlier, actually physically getting out of his chair. He then cast a spell at the door and it locked very quickly, sealing up as if no door was previously there. He then cast a red beam at me, and I assumed I was going to be out cold, but Pobby jumped in front of me, taking the hit.

I quickly shouted, "What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry about this Harry, but you'll be all better in just a little while. I'm sorry this had to happen to you, but we have to be sure." He cast the red beamed spell again and I fell to the floor, quickly sinking into unconsciousness.


	7. Two Horcruxes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I were Harry Potter: this is what would happen.

—

**Chapter Seven: Two Horcruxes Down**

Early Afternoon, Later that Day, July 27th, 1991

Gringotts Healing Ward

I slowly opened my eyes, having absolutely no clue where I was. "Harry. Harry, it's me, Bill. Do you remember me?" While trying to gain focus, I looked at the red-haired man in front of me and had a mental flashback to him throwing a red beam of light at me hours before.

I was in a hospital bed, but I scurried back towards the headboard, away from him. There were six wizards behind him, and we were surrounded by Goblins.

"Yes, of course! Why wouldn't I remember you?! What did you do to me?! Where am I?! Why'd you stun me?! Where's Pobby!?" I yelled at him. I looked around the room and saw Pobby asleep on a bed beside me.

Bill tried to speak again, using a calming voice, "Harry. When you told me you could sense the other soul pieces, I thought you might be one. I cast a spell to confirm it, and you were. I'm sorry to say that I don't regret what I did. As soon as you were unconscious, we quickly assembled a team of curse breakers. There were seven pairs of us. As soon as I knew we were handling not just one but two Horcruxes of You-Know-Who's, I knew we had to get the soul piece out of you and the locket as quickly as possible. The good thing is that the soul piece in you has already been removed and destroyed, as well as the one within your locket because a more than full team was here and very willing to work. Gringotts has decided to waive all costs associated with the soul piece removals, because, well, we attacked you. Gringotts is very sorry about that because it is not within their policy to attack customers, even if they have a Horcrux within them, because well, that was really never considered as a possibility before. It was previously thought impossible to store a soul piece in another person. Gringotts is willing to offer you a non-negotiable 20,000 galleons in exchange for your agreement to keep quiet about the attack on you today by employees and as an apology for what occurred. All of the curse breakers involved have been sworn to contractual secrecy about the soul piece inside you and the existence of the other two Horcruxes. I want you to know that what we did we thought was in your best interest in regards to the soul piece removal. We also want to let you know that we'll help you to the full extent we can, however we can, to find and destroy the last Horcrux within Gringotts. I have the contract here, if you'd like to look." Bill got everything out all at once, sliding over sheets of paper for me to look at. "Pobby is right here, just in a magically induced nap." He explained, nodding his head in Pobby's direction.

I decided to put my acting skills to the test, even though this whole scenario actually turned out very well for me. Because the soul piece was removed from me, I didn't have a way to "sense" the Horcruxes(which was a lie from the start). I would have had to get them to remove the soul piece from me eventually, anyway.

"Bill? You think I didn't know! Of course, I suspected! Do you want to know why? It was the risk I had to take. Because the Horcrux I said Gringotts had isn't the final Horcrux. You stunned me too early to ask the right questions!" I yelled at him, again.

Everyone in the room looked like they'd been struck. An imposing figure of a wizard behind Bill came forwards, got close to me, and said, "What do you mean?"

"I knew I was in control. Whatever happened to place a soul piece within my scar didn't give Voldemort any control over me, and I know you weren't sure of that, but you could've been if you'd thought to run any tests. The real issue was that Voldemort made many Horcruxes. I… I think he made 5, plus me and plus whatever wraith form he's existing in currently." I said.

They paled. "We… we.. didn't think it was possible for a wizard to even make three. To make more than that…"

"Yes, I know. It's horrifying. We know he's capable and willing to make many, and we've lost our one advantage. If I had been capable of sensing them, we'd be able to tell if he made more." I said pointedly, even though it was a lie. I then realized I didn't exactly know where Tom Riddle's diary was, other than being in possession of Lucius Malfoy. If we came after it and he knew we were coming or took it, he'd likely know there was a way to revive his master, and I couldn't have him restoring Voldemort. I didn't think Gringotts could very well storm his house, so I'd just wait till the second year to get it from Ginny since he gave it to her in the books. I'd need an explanation then. Hmm... magical suppression. The diadem at Hogwarts I likely would need to find on my own before providing to them, which was simple enough. The ring, however, we could find regardless of my lie. I knew where it was: at the Gaunt Shack. "However, I do generally think I know where I felt one of the others, so we can hopefully take care of it. Two of them I could only tell existed, not where they were." I said, lying about the Diary and Diadem. "They were under very heavy amounts of magical suppression. I could only sense the one at Gringotts was here once I was here. However, I want Gringotts to contractually clarify that I will own any and all objects once the soul pieces are removed as payment for my assistance in locating them. I also, in addition to the apology from Gringotts, want an apology from you Bill. You just assumed way more than you needed to, today." They seem dejected at my words. I think they realized they had given up an advantage (which I just had made up) and were extremely pissed with themselves.

"I truly am sorry, Harry. I hope you forgive me. I really didn't mean to assume that you didn't know what was going on. I could have been more thorough. I'm sorry." Bill then said, grabbing my hand sincerely.

One of the Goblins then came forward. "I am Ragnok, Chief Goblin of Gringotts." He looked regal to me, wearing a crown and having many rings on his fingers. "We will agree to your terms. I want to tell you personally, I am very sorry for what happened here today. Our head curse breaker, of course, would like to apologize too."

The man who had come up to me and spoken in my face then introduced himself. "Flint Agraba. We should have considered all the possibilities. Sorry," He said shortly and without much expression.

Then Bill spoke, "Well, while we're all here we'd like to go ahead and get the Horcrux in Gringotts and remove that soul piece, Harry."

Flint then spoke up, "We can get both of them removed now."

"Um excuse me, I'm eleven. I can't just go willy-nilly across the country. Remus and Sirius will wonder where I am. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's about 1pm." Bill said, softly.

"Kid, you're going to tell us where they are now, and we're going to go and get them. You're not coming with us." Flint then said to me, a bit angrily.

"Well, you're not going to tell me what to do. From what I've learned today, I can't trust you. Therefore, I want to be there when we find all of the other soul pieces that I think I've sensed. Otherwise, I will not know if you've truly found them or if you're lying. I also will not know if Gringotts supplies me with the real objects or fakes. You're being incredibly rude to me. I have time in my day for the next few hours, and then I'm also free on the twenty-ninth for us to attempt to locate the other one I distinctly remember feeling. We can tell my guardians, Sirius and Remus, that I met Bill in the alley and he offered to show me what he does for work."

Ragnok silenced Flint with his hand, "That seems very reasonable Mr. Potter. Please allow us to regain your trust in any way we can." Then with his outstretched hand, he presented me with the locket I had brought in earlier that day.

"We've been able to figure out a little of what it does from testing it, Harry." Bill said to me. "We've done nothing invasive, though."

"Thanks." I said, even though I would have preferred no one else having done anything with it. "Care to explain?" I asked.

"Just put it on for now, and I'll explain after we find the Gringotts Horcrux?" Bill asked.

"Okay," I said, reaching around my neck with the chain to put it on. It felt neutral, instead of dark like it had previously. I then looked down at the papers below. The contract in regards to the ownership of the Gringotts soul piece and object was only four sheets long. I read through it, signed, and saw where all seven of the wizards, all seven of the curse breaking goblins, and Ragnock had all signed.

Then they awoke Pobby, who frantically tried to figure out where he was before I assured him we were safe. He calmed down quickly, I turned my head to the Goblins and then I said, "I believe I felt it in one of your lowest vaults. The Lestranges, I think, from the symbols on pieces I saw inside." The goblins nodded, agreeing with my statement which they thought as a very probable vault to be housing such dark magic.

"Saw inside? Do you have any idea what it looks like?" Flint asked.

"Well, no. I just could see through it when I sensed it, I couldn't see it. It was kind of like I could see through its eyes, almost, if it had them. All around it were coins and stuff with the Lestrange Emblem. If I go inside, I'd be able to find it by where it was." I said, lying. I hoped I could recognize it by sight within the vault. Most of the things I had encountered in this world looked at least similar to either their description in the books or portrayal in the movies. It was an interesting mix, but nothing so far had been unrecognizable.

"Sorry, that's not possible. Only Gringotts Goblins and the highest of wizarding ranking employees can enter vaults." Ragnock said.

"Is destroying Voldemort important to you?" I asked him.

Every wizard in the room flinched, and the Goblins' eyes did.

"Well, of course. He was just as terrible for the Goblins as he was for muggleborns." Ragnock explained.

"Well, then temporarily hire me as a high-ranking employee," I said like it was obvious.

"Under the condition that also falls under contractual secrecy. Our patrons can't know we've allowed just anyone into a vault." Ragnock said after a short moment of deliberation.

"Fine with me," I explained. It took fetching some paperwork and signing before we made our way down to the lowest of vaults on the carts. All seventeen of us rode down in multiple connected carts, so much so that not only did it feel like a roller coaster, it looked like one. We went underneath a waterfall and rode some extremely twisty track before arriving in a cavern with a dragon. It roared when we arrived. That's when I discovered the first power of Slytherin's locket. Parselmouths wearing the locket could communicate with dragons. In the roar, I heard "HELP ME!"

One of the goblins got out and started clanging some metal object which forced the dragon into a far corner like a scared child. It whined ferociously. "NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!"

"That's horrid." I said out loud. "It's so scared."

"That's the price of security," one of the older goblins said.

"You can't hear it screaming for help?"

"Well, yeah, but it's a dragon." One of the curse breakers said.

It was in that moment I realized the power of the locket. I looked at the dragon and yelled, "Have you ever seen the sky?"

The dragon immediately went silent and so did the Goblins and curse breakers. To them, it sounded like rough screams had been coming from my throat, the most terrible noises a human could make.

Then the dragon spoke again, softly, in huffs, "ALWAYS HERE. ALWAYS PAIN. ALWAYS CALL. ALWAYS ALONE."

From those statements, I gathered the dragons either had a limited sentience or translation was limited; I wasn't sure which, but the dragon obviously had feelings. I knew what I had to do.

"Free the dragons." I said, staying in the cart. The Goblins and curse breakers stared at me. Most of them looked afraid or shocked.

"What?" Ragnock said.

"Free the dragons to reserves, or I won't tell you where the other Horcrux is located. You can search for years, in the meantime of which, he might come back and start another war. You don't want that, I don't want that. I think this bank can be plenty secure without dragons protecting your lower vaults. You and I both know it's just for show, and at what cost? Abused dragons. So, I'm changing the whole deal. We never got my agreement to find the other one in writing," I explained.

All the goblins and wizards looked like they finally respected me for the first time, instead of seeing a ten-year-old. A few still looked scared, though.

"We have two dozen dragons. You want them all freed?" Ragnok asked. I nodded. "Who will pay for their relocation?" He asked again.

"You. Of course." I said.

"Gringotts is bearing many costs to depose you evil wizards. We will free our dragons, but this time, we're getting the deal in a contract." Ragnok said, gritting his teeth. Then softly he spoke, "In that scream, did you speak to him?"

I nodded again.

One of the other goblins had quills and ink with him, so we furnished a quick and simple contract that confirmed that I would help them to locate the other Horcrux I was aware of and they would release their dragons. I would get a copy to submit it to the Ministry if I ever needed to use it. Ragnok and I promised each other with a gentleman's shake that we would hold up our ends of the deal, so it would never come to a legal battle. So far, the Goblins themselves had kept their word with me.

Then, while the dragon was still silent, far from us, I attempted to speak to it again, "I have bartered for your freedom. They will release you tomorrow. Please be at peace for now, and obey them tomorrow. The less you fight, the less pain there will be until your freedom. Help the others."

The dragon roared this time," I WAIT." and then slumped back into his silence. Then the goblins rushed forward to the Lestrange Vault and opened it with their fingers and Ragnok and I walked in. There was more gold than a whole family could spend in a lifetime. I asked Ragnok how rich they were, and he responded, "I can't tell you that. You're not a Gringotts employee."

"Yes, I am," I said, winking. He didn't say anything at first but then said, "Between one and a half to two million galleons. But you didn't hear that from me," he winked at me. He must not have liked the Lestrange family very much to be willing to divulge that information. After a couple minutes of walking around, I spotted the cup. It had the Hufflepuff emblem, so it was a fairly easy find. I pointed to it, and Ragnok levitated it into a magic suppressing box. I didn't realize the magic Goblins could do without a wand was still pretty impressive. We moved back out into the atrium of the vault and back into the carts. Shooting back up from the lowest depths, we reached the main hall quickly, if in a nauseating manner. Then, Ragnok led us up marble steps into his personal office, on the third floor, which overlooked the main hall of Gringotts. With a flick of his fingers, the glass windows which overlooked the hall glazed over and became opaque. Then, he opened the box and laid the cup out on a table.

"Is that Hufflepuff's symbol?" someone asked.

"I do believe this is the legendary Hufflepuff's Cup. Why You-Know-Who placed his Horcruxes into legendary objects, I do not know. Likely vanity." Ragnok said.

Then the curse breakers got to work. The whole process was mostly uneventful, and with seven curse breaking teams, it only took a few short minutes before the soul piece was transferred into a book and then destroyed with contained Fiendfyre in a storm of screams and flames.

Once it was over, they checked over the cup, casting diagnostic spells to figure out what powers it contained. They brought other objects and magical things to test it as well. They were curse breakers after all, and understanding complex magical things was their job. I decided to just let them test it because they were sworn to secrecy anyway.

While they were doing that, Bill explained to me what the group had discovered about the Locket.

"Do you see the green jewels?" He said. I nodded. "They're from a horned serpent. They allow the wearer of this locket to fly unaided by any broom, and they allow the wearer and the things around him to become selectively intangible. Walking through walls, and the like. No one ever finds enough to get any real effects, usually just finding one or two jewels that allow them to float or be semi-impermeable. This many horned serpent jewels in one place is very rare. All you have to do is touch the stones and use intent like you're casting a spell. We also discovered that it creates an Occlumency barrier. It completely hides the mind from Legilimency. However, that property seems to come from runes. None of us have ever seen anything like that before, but because it wasn't our property we didn't look at the runes themselves. We just tested it. A lot of people would likely pay a lot of money for this Runescape. Sorry, I should explain, a Runescape is a series of runes that produces a certain effect. But you also spoke to a dragon with it? That's a very impressive artifact. You'll likely want some protective wards that hide it, disguise it, and prevent its theft. What's really good is that no one knows you have it or what it does besides the people in this room, and we're all sworn to secrecy."

After Bill explained that, the rest of his team brought the cup over to us and explained, "We only figured out one ability, although it may only have one. It multiplies the volume of any magical liquids poured into it sevenfold. Very useful for rare potions. Just pour a potion in, and seven times as much will pour out. It doesn't let you repeat the product of itself, so it's not endless, but it's very very valuable in its multiplication property. We couldn't figure out how it works, though. There are no runes on it, at all."

Bill offered his services for inscribing a few wards on the chain of the locket which would keep it unnoticeable to most and keep it from being torn off my neck but told me I should really honestly have a professional help me. He gave me a name too, "Angus Malone, down Diagon Alley towards the very end where it meets Knockturn. Good old bloke." He couldn't offer much help with the cup, either, but said his guy would have some ideas.

Ragnok informed they would begin releasing their dragons that evening and throughout the next day, and then we would seek the next Horcrux on the 29th.

A quick check of the time with Bill, 3 pm, reminded me I really needed to get a watch. After that busy mess, Pobby and I made our way back into the Alley because I still had to get some supplies for school. Legendary magical objects were cool and all, but I needed a rune carving kit, stat.

I had already gotten most of my books, but I'd still need the second year History of Magic book if there was one, the second and third year Ancient Runes books, and the second through fourth year Arithmancy books. I hadn't gotten anything on my equipment list except my wand. My first stop would need to be to get a beginner's rune carving kit because I'd be starting those lessons in just a few days. While I normally would walk around to different specialty shops, I needed to make up for my lost time of being incapacitated at Gringotts. I decided to go to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment where they would hopefully have the Ancient Runes kit and more of what I needed. I knew where it was, just a few shops down from Gringotts, in the prime real estate area of the alley. It was a dark brown shop with double bay windows, and one of the larger ones. The entrance was a set of double doors which I guessed allowed people to move large equipment in and out of the shop. Immediately once I walked in, I noticed a section for Hogwarts students. I was able to pick out a Beginner's Rune Carving Kit, a Beginner's Alchemy Kit, a Telescope, Glass Phials, and a Brass Scale. Altogether, it was twenty-four galleons. I brought it up to the desk with the store clerk and paid. Stuffing the equipment into my bag, I realized I only had to get a few more stops in.

Scribbulus Writing Instruments was directly across from Wiseacre's, so I went in there first. It was a thin shop, with only a glass door and no window. Inside, quills of different sizes and colors lined the long walls alongside displays of different styles of parchment and different colors and sizes of ink pots. It was basically just a hall of stationary. Near the end, there was a checkout desk. Huge rolls of parchment were behind the desk that the clerk used to cut off long sections or small sections of certain size pieces that people desired. Looking around at the different types of quills, I knew I needed a few plain black ones at three a sickle. But because I was in a habit of being bougie and Gringotts had just compensated me with a sum equal to a million dollars, I decided to get mostly self-inking quills (which were just quills with extendable space charms inside them and stored large amounts of ink) for four sickles each. I got seven black ones but then also got a few in interesting ink colors with matching feathers to the color of the ink so it would be super easy to know what I'm grabbing for. I got one each in magenta, red, dark blue, dark green, yellow, orange, purple, gold, platinum, and silver which were each five sickles. I also picked up a couple of dictaquills. One, with a dark grey feather, would only write down what was spoken by the last person who touched it. The other one, with a light grey feather, would write down everything anyone said around it. Those quills were self-inking as well, and each seven sickles. Altogether, the quills came to 5 galleons and 8 sickles. I also got six hundred feet of a nice, crisp, parchment. At a sickle per two hundred feet, it was a nice buy. I bought a couple ink pots, not that I really ever planned to use them since I had mainly purchased self-inking quills. Together, they were one galleon. Some of the quills I put in the side pockets of my backpack, but I mostly put everything in the main compartment.

Only two more stops left. The closest was Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, where I could get a Beginner's Potion-Making Kit. The shop was a double wide light wood shop filled with bins and bags of different ingredients. The smell has an unusual mix that smelled mostly like blood, which was probably because of the animal origins of a large quantity of the ingredients. Finding in the corner of the shop what I needed, I discovered there was a bit of a hefty cost, at 20 galleons for the kit. Potion ingredients were quite expensive! After paying for that, I dashed out of the shop to Pottage's Cauldron Shop which was quite close to the apothecary. Pottage's was my final stop for the day. The shop was black and about medium sized. Inside, Cauldrons upon Cauldrons were stacked upon each other. There was a mountain of Pewter Size 2 Cauldron, so I just grabbed one with a bit of engravery on the outside, which seemed floral. With a quick payment of 10 galleons, I was finally done with all my required shopping.

—

4:30pm, Later That Day, July 27th 1991

12 Grimmauld Place, Drawing Room

When I flooed back, Remus and Sirius were having tea in the drawing room, waiting for me to return. They were seated in armchairs in the center seating area that framed the fireplace.

"You've been gone a while, kid," Remus said.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Actually had to deal with some gifts I received at Gringotts. From families and people who appreciated what I did in the war." I lied, having this become too often of an event, but because of the locket, no one would be able to see into my mind and tell I was always lying out of my ass. How convenient. I wonder if I was subconsciously controlling this place? I'd just have to make sure no one ever slipped me Veritaserum, or I'd be screwed.

"Anything interesting?" Sirius asked.

"Well, about a million galleons and some interesting artifacts, yeah." Remus looked shocked.

"That's a lot of money, kid. I guess it's understandable though, you're the wizarding world's hero," He explained. That made me think about all the mail and gifts I must have actually been receiving that I never got as a child. I wonder where all of that was.

I sat down with them, taking the loveseat, and Pobby popped off to go do something.

"How were your days?" I asked.

"Well, my interview went so well they actually hired me on the spot. It was the Head of the Runes Department and the Deputy Headmistress, and they said Dumbledore has spoken so highly of me that they couldn't consider anyone else for the job. I didn't know he liked me that much, but I guess I did fight for him in the last war, and that must count for something."

"So, how're you going to both be a werewolf and a professor?" I asked, with no judgment.

"How did you know? I guess you picked up on the painting screaming about it when we walked in yesterday?" He asked, not really surprised.

"Yeah," I said, even though it was from outside knowledge. "I'm pretty observant." I had noticed Walburga Black screaming it as well.

"Well, me being a werewolf is the main reason I never wanted to work there in the first place. I'd be putting kids in danger. But now that I've got you to protect and Dumbledore offered to have the Hogwarts potions masters brew me Wolfsbane Potion, I think now is the time. There's also another reason, but that's not for me to share. You'll probably find out eventually." He added.

"Well, that's great," I said, now very curious. "Sirius, now you have to get a job there!" I said.

"Me? A teacher? Hmm. I don't know about that, Pup." He scoffed.

"Well, you and your sorry ass can't sit here alone with Kreature while Remus and I are frolicking around at Hogwarts."

"Language! Harry!" Remus said.

"Well, to stick around you, Pup, I'll do it. Remus, are there any transfiguration positions open?" Sirius asked.

"Afraid not. There are a couple of Defense positions open, though."

"Someone still dying, leaving, getting incapacitated, mauled, or murdered every year?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Sadly. They've never been able to break that curse if there truly is one." Remus said.

"There's a curse on the Defense Department?" I asked, acting as someone would if they were presented with this new information.

"Yes, Pup." Sirius explained. "At least, I think so. The department is pretty big, don't get me wrong, it's like around 40 professors. A few are on sabbatical each year, too. Every year though, one of them was mysteriously hurt, killed, found mauled by a hippogriff, lost all their ligaments, or something or other. Granted, it's a one in forty shot, but it's still scary enough for some wizards to not to want to take the job. The war was worse than anything though, so I'll do it, especially if it means protecting you from any harm, Harry. I won't make that mistake twice. I won't leave you again." He said, cupping my hand.

"Thank you, Sirius." I said. "That means a lot. How was your trip to St. Mungo's?"

"Well, Harry, I have to tell you: you were right. They said Kreature had been poisoned! Poisoned! By a dark potion they couldn't identify immediately. From what they could tell, he'd been under the effects for a long time. They've got him now and think he could be released within a few days. They are doing standard things they'd do for similar potions and will hopefully have good enough effects to release him to us soon."

"Well, that's bad news and good news. Maybe when he's mentally sound we'll get Pobby to whip him into shape?" I said. Pobby appeared, maybe thinking I needed him?

"Where would I get an application, Remus?" Sirius asked.

"I've got to do everything for you! You couldn't even make the tea." Remus said, shaking his teacup with so much vigor a little spilled out. Pobby, not a second later, furiously got to cleaning the tea on the carpet and everyone laughed. Everything here was going to be alright.


	8. Plentiful Days

Credit: These creatures were all designed on the Harry Potter Headcanon Blog, "The Monster Book of Monsters". I embellished the Forneus just a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Plentiful Days**

July 28th, 1991

12 Grimmauld Place

When I went down to the kitchen for breakfast, the day's Daily Prophet was waiting on the table. I wasn't expecting the headline so I scrambled over and starting reading immediately.

* * *

HARRY POTTER FREES GRINGOTTS DRAGONS!

by Rita Skeeter

_Beginning early yesterday evening, Gringotts began to release the dragons that were legendarily protecting the deepest vaults with the most riches. The releases are continuing throughout the day. Many of us normal people had never seen the dragons in the tunnels beneath the bank, never having a reason to venture that low. We had only ever heard gossip of them. However, the privileged few did indeed have dragons guarding their vaults. Why were they released? Well, according to Gringotts Chief Goblin Ragnok (notorious for being unavailable to comment), "Harry Potter convinced us they were just for show. They were only a financial draw, and Gringotts and Harry didn't want to keep the dragons in their current state. Most of them are mostly blind due to being underground for so long. It's really a tragedy and we apologize to any concerned for the Dragons' wellbeing. The English, Scottish, Welsh, and Irish reserves have agreed to split the responsibility of housing and caring for the dragons, and Gringotts will be baring the cost of the relocations. They are quite excited about the new influx of population and the effect it will have on their breeding programs, even though our dragons are mostly blind. It really is all thanks to Harry Potter, though." The release has caused many esteemed families to be outraged. Lucius Malfoy, an advisor to the Minister of Magic, scolded the actions of the Goblins and our boy-hero with his comment, "We pay a vault management fee every month. Every month. Our family had had a vault guarded by a dragon for countless centuries! This seems like another case of muggle ideas permeating our society! The dragons should be returned to the vaults of the families who I argue, own them. They're blind, they have no life outside of the bank. Harry Potter hasn't been seen in a decade. What gives him the right to free my guard dragon?" Well witches and wizards, how do you see it? A case of animal abuse that has been rectified? A severe deterioration of magical traditions? An overstep by a mysterious young wizard hero? At what cost? At what gain? Harry Potter was unavailable by owl._

* * *

I found another article at the bottom of the front page.

* * *

BARTEMIUS CROUCH REPLACED AS HEAD OF DEPARTMENT OF INTERNATIONAL COOPERATION

by A. Camwin

_Bartemius Crouch, recently deposed of his position as the Head of The Department of Magical Cooperation due to involvement in locking up Sirius Black in Azkaban without a trial, has been replaced by the previous deputy head of the department, Oliver Rivers the Sixth, a pureblood of a long and noble line whose family recently sold their business. Wealthy, but not within the realms of the wealthiest families in Britain, the Rivers' family business dealt with the trade of foreign potion ingredients, uniquely suiting him for a role in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. After having sold the family business, he seeked further employment at the Ministry, landing the job as the Deputy Head of the Department. Having only been in that position a year, it will surely be a quick promotion. He has a wife Jessica Rivers, nee Prewett, a son, Oliver the Seventh, who will be starting Hogwarts this upcoming year, and lastly, a daughter, Heather. To fill his previous position as Deputy Head, he picked a wizard from outside the office, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Arthur Weasley, the previous Head of The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, will fill the new role of Deputy Head. Because much of the inner-working of The Department of International Magical Cooperation relate to upholding the Statue of Secrecy from Muggles, as well as the trade of magical objects, Arthur Weasley is uniquely suited to compliment Oliver Rivers. Even if coming from a not well respected office, Arthur Weasley is a well respected man and father of seven children. That opened up a position in Arthur Weasley's previous role of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Because Arthur Weasley was the one leaving the position due to a promotion, he was granted the leave to fill it. He hired a recent Muggleborn Hogwarts Graduate, Ben Copper._

* * *

I had gotten up late, so I only got a quick bite and a look at the front pages of the prophet before heading off to the Cauldron through the floo. Sirius and Remus had left me a note.

_Taken Sirius to Hogwarts for Interview. Be back later. Have fun with Hagrid. Take Pobby._

_-Remus_

Hagrid and I agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron at noon today. I flooed directly there and there he was, sitting at the counter of the bar. I mean, who else could be so large they were spilling over into needing an extra stool? I walked up to him and it only took him a moment before recognizing me, "Harry! It's so good to see you. The last time I did, you were but a baby! Thanks for your letter. I've been at Gringotts all morning watching them release their dragons. Thank you for what you did, whatever it is you did, dragons are beautiful creatures."

"Of course, Hagrid. Good to meet you."

That's when Pobby popped in, having needed to stay behind for a moment to clean up my breakfast.

"Pobby, Hagrid. Hagrid, Pobby. This is my elf." I explained.

"Oh, er, uh, nice to meet ya, Pobby." Hagrid said, reaching out to the elf's tiny hand with his huge one.

"So I hope you don't need to go to Gringotts? I already been this morning." He said, tapping his chest where I could tell he was storing a small pouch or something. "I can't stand those carts."

"Nope. I have plenty on me." I said, glad that he had gotten the stone. "You know a lot about creatures right?" I asked.

"Yes." He said excitedly.

"Walk with me," I said, leading us out into the back room with the entrance to the Alley.

"I'm looking for something that's either a snake or a dragon or something in between or something snake-like or dragon-like. I know I can't have an actual dragon, of course, but I think I'd be able to handle any creature, so don't worry about temperament so much." I explained.

"Oh well, there's a lot of options under that description. I mean from Basilisk to Flobberworm, there must be hundreds of magical creatures fitting that bill." Hagrid said as I opened the door to the Alley.

"Well, Hagrid to be honest with you, I'd want an animal with a useful magical ability. Maybe invisibility or a stunning poison, or teleportation, or shrinking, or I don't know. Something useful."

"Something useful, eh? Hmm… well, you've got the Lamia, which can entrance people with a sort of Allure, kind of like Veela. Pretty easily domesticated."

"Hmm… what else?" I asked as we walked further into the Alley, letting Hagrid lead us to the most likely place of where I'd find the sort of animal I was looking for.

"The Magma Python can warm its body to extremely high temperatures. Could be useful up at Hogwarts? Hmm. Well, Steps have venom that can quickly liquefy a whole body, so dangerous, but their venom can also be used to clean dragon scales and dragon hide. I like your boots by the way." He explained, pointing down at them.

"Hmm," I said. "What else?"

"There's the Ichidara Cobra, they're from India. They can change their colors and size and if there's enough of them, can appear like a human and speak to humans. They also produce gems that take runic inscriptions very very well."

"Now that's interesting. What other species?" I asked as we kept walking deeper into the Alley.

"Hmm. There's the Forenus. They're really well liked by Parselmouths. Say, Harry are you one? Is that why you're asking me about this?" He asked.

"Hagrid. This needs to be kept secret. Can you do that?" I asked, with a suddenly serious tone in a hushed whisper.

"Of course, Harry!" He said. I didn't think this was the best idea: Hagrid had a loose mouth. But, can't help what you can't fix.

"The Forneus?" I asked.

"Oh well, they're very talkative. They also have a calming property. When making skin contact, they calm witches and wizards down. Very useful for de-escalation with other people, or to just calm yourself." He said. "Beautiful too. A black color that shines rainbow metallic in the light. Interested?" He asked.

"Maybe. I'd still like to hear what else you can think of, though."

"Botis Snakes can show glimpses of images of the future in their scales. Usually just reflections of the world, but sometimes of the future. Oh and then there's the Alchemist's snake, which was magically created. It's just a very magical snake that has a certain rune of one of the elements on the back of its head and can do small magic with that element. That's really the last snake I can think of that would be useful at the moment." Hagrid explained.

"Can most snakes produce Hybrids with other snake species?" I asked.

"Yes. But there might be a wait for the breeding if it's not common." He added.

"I think I might like a hybrid of a Forneus and an Alchemist's snake," I said.

"Oh, that's actually not going to be too rare of a Hybrid. We could probably order one up today and get it soon: If you know where to look. Probably be a damn useful snake, Harry." Hagrid explained, as he lead me into a shop just a few shops into Knockturn Alley on the far side, where Diagon reconnected with it. The shop was a small, thin, purple shop that read Polly's Place.

When we walked in, there were just a few feet of space to stand, no products out at all. On the other side of the counter, there was a curtain, and a man yelled out from the other side of the curtain, "Who's that!?"

"It's Rubeus. Get yer ass out here Polly, it's legal today." Hagrid called back in a gruff voice.

An older man with wispy gray here came out from behind the curtain and dashed to the counter. "What can I do for you?" He asked. He then saw me behind the huge figure of Hagrid. "You didn't say you brought a child… and an elf." Polly said. "Nevertheless, I am Polly. How can I help?"

"We want to order a hybrid snake as a pet for young Mr. Potter." Hagrid said.

Polly dropped his hands and his jaw, "Harry Potter?...?.? In my shop... Very well. But please don't tell anyone it came from me, a few of my clients wouldn't like knowing I deal to Harry Potter. He caused quite a stir today with the Gringotts dragons, in addition to being the boy-who-lived. Well, what kind of snake?" Polly asked.

"A hybrid of a Forneus and an Alchemist's snake," Hagrid explained.

"Male or female? What kind of Alchemist's snake? I actually have here in my books," he said, pulling out a huge book from underneath the table, "that a litter in Brazil is coming up next week. However, you'll have to take part in the order of a whole litter. The way these snake litter works is that you buy a share of the litter, instead of an individual snake. There's one last available stake in the litter, and you should get about seven or eight snakes. You sadly can't buy just one. I'd recommend you keep two males and two females. One of each element. That way you have two breeding pairs, should you ever see the future need to have more." Polly explained.

I really hadn't thought about getting four snakes. "Hagrid, will Hogwarts even let me have four snakes?" I asked. "I actually have an owl, too."

"Well, normally no. But considering it's yer birthday in two days, and don't worry I didn't forget, I think I can make an exception." He said.

"You can? How can you?" I asked.

"I am the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. That isn't just a title. I take care of the castle's keys, yes, but more of my duties are about maintaining the school's creatures. Therefore, I have the authority to allow student's animals onto Hogwarts grounds and have the duty of regularly checking up on any maybe dangerous creatures. Yes, normally you'd need to go to the Deputy Headmistress, but it's perfectly within my jurisdiction as well. Now, consider this your birthday present, and try not to make too big of a deal about it at Hogwarts, because not many students have more than two pets."

"I just thought we were allowed an owl, a cat, or a toad? I thought I'd have to keep my snake a secret." I asked.

"For first years, yeah. We don't want students having too many responsibilities besides adjusting to school. But if someone wanted to, they'd just need to send a letter and as long as the second creature wasn't dangerous, they could bring it. In the other years, plenty of people start bringing two pets." Hagrid explained.

"Okay. Are you taking the stake in the litter or not?" Polly asked.

"Hagrid, could I get that permission in writing?" I asked.

"Well, of course. I'll get Minerva to send you a letter." He said.

"I'll take it then, I guess. But what will I do with the snakes I don't want? And how can I ensure I get a snake of each element? How long will I need to wait?" I asked Polly.

"Hmm. As far as the snakes you don't want, I could inquire if the other stakeholders wanted them, but I can't ensure that they will, and you'll have to take them all once you buy a stake. You could just simply kill the ones you don't want, but knowing Rubeus, he'd take the extras off your hand before letting any creature die."

"Of course, Harry. We could release them into the Forbidden Forest." Hagrid said.

"As far as ensuring one of each element, the stake purchase does stipulate everyone to at least one snake of each element. Well, they're going to be born next week, and you can take them then. I'll owl you the expected date." I then realized I didn't get any owls unless they were being carried by Hedwig.

"Hmm. That should work. Although, I think something is messing with my getting owls. I don't know what to do about that though."

"Go to the post office," Polly said. "They'll sort you out. Also, that'll be 160 Galleons."

"Wow! Snakes aren't cheap." I said.

"They're definitely not. See you soon." He said as I slipped him the galleons across the counter.

Hagrid briskly walked me out of the shop and back into Diagon Alley.

"Don't like spending more time there then I have too," he explained.

"Would you take me to the post office to see what's happening with my mail?" I asked.

"Of course, Harry. Also, now that we've got your pet sorted out, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to ask you something."

"Oh. Okay." I replied as we started heading back through the Alley to the Post Office.

"Well, he was wondering why you left the Dursleys?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, the day I got my letter, I left. I didn't know anything about the magical world and the Dursleys were abusive so I never had anywhere to escape to. I thought I was going to be trapped there until I was older. But, once I knew there was another world, I knew someone else might want me. Little did I know I was basically a celebrity and probably anyone would take me. There's a whole world of people who would have taken me, and I was given to abusive muggles. I don't understand why he put me there or never checked up on me, but he's going to have to answer for it. I suspect he may be the one behind my mail too."

"Well Harry, I'm sorry if that really was the case. But Professor Dumbledore is a good man, whatever he did he probably thought was for the best. He's a busy man, he's the Head of the International Confederation of Wizards, the Wizengamot, and Hogwarts." Hagrid explained.

"Well, that's why he should have appointed someone else to make sure I was being taken care of. He's spread too thin." I said, before arriving and walking into the post office.

It was a white shop, with many rows of open windows where owls were entering or exiting. At the counter, there were actually two people working. I went up to one of them and said, "I think something is blocking me from getting mail that isn't from my own owl. I'd like help to rectify that." I said.

"Oh, hello. Well, of course. Just let me cast a few detection charms on you?" The young witch said. I nodded. She cast two charms and then said, "You have a simple mail redirection ward on you. I can remove that easily. As far as getting all the mail that's already been taken from you, I can file a form with the ministry. Sadly, it won't do much. I can cast a few charms to keep a mail redirection ward from being placed on you in the future. However, you're going to be receiving large quantities of mail, so it's best we set up a way to receive it before placing those charms." she said, staring at my scar, but keeping her composure.

"Okay. Could we redirect all the mail to my elf, and then he can sort through it for me?" I asked.

"That should work," she said. She began to cast around me, and then Pobby too, silently. Then she said, "All done. That'll be a galleon for those spells." She replied.

I slid one over the counter. I saw on a display the option to subscribe to wizarding periodicals and newspapers from here. I took out a flyer on the list of periodicals.

* * *

_Periodicals Available for Subscription_

_British:_

_Daily Prophet, Newspaper, Daily, 7 Knuts Each_

_Rumours!, Tabloids, Weekly, 10 Knuts Each_

_Spella Weekly, Magazine, Weekly, 12 Knuts Each_

_The Quibbler, Magazine, Monthly, 12 Knuts Each_

_Which Wizard, Magazine, Monthly, 12 Knuts Each_

_Witch Weekly, Magazine, Weekly, 12 Knuts Each_

_International:_

_Alchemical Archive (British International), Scholarly Journal, Biannually, 2 Sickles Each_

_Annals of Arithmancy (British International), Scholarly Journal, Quarterly, 2 Sickles Each_

_Archiving the Ancient (British International), Scholarly Journal, Quarterly, 2 Sickles Each_

_Challenges in Charming (British International), Scholarly Journal, Quarterly, 2 Sickles Each_

_Duelist's Circle (British International), Magazine, Monthly, 14 Knuts Each_

_Foretelling the Future (British International), Scholarly Journal, Quarterly, 2 Sickles Each_

_Healing the Hopeless (British International), Scholarly Journal, Quarterly, 2 Sickles Each_

_Magizoology Monthly (British International), Scholarly Journal, Quarterly, 2 Sickles Each_

_Playwitch (American International), Magazine, Monthly, 3 Sickles_

_Playwizard (American International), Magazine, Monthly, 3 Sickles_

_Researching Runes (British International), Scholarly Journal, Quarterly, 2 Sickles Each_

_Searching the Sky (British International), Scholarly Journal, Biannually, 2 Sickles Each_

_Seeker Weekly (British International), Magazine, Weekly, 12 Knuts Each_

_The American Charmer (American), Magazine, Weekly, 12 Knuts Each_

_The Practical Potioneer (British International), Scholarly Journal, Quarterly, 2 Sickles Each_

_The Witch's Friend (American), Magazine, Weekly, 12 Knuts Each_

_The Wizard's Voice (American), Newspaper, Daily, 8 Knuts Each_

_The Wizarding World News (International), Newspaper, Daily, 8 Knuts Each_

_Transfiguration Monthly (British International), Scholarly Journal, Quarterly, 2 Sickles Each_

_U Hex A! (American), Magazine, Weekly, 12 Knuts Each_

_What Wand (American International), Scholarly Journal, Biannually, 2 Sickles Each_

_Which Broomstick (British International), Magazine, Quarterly, 16 Knuts Each_

_WitchChat (American), Magazine, Weekly, 12 Knuts Each_

_Witch Holiday (British International), Magazine, Monthly, 16 Knuts Each_

* * *

Looking through it, I wanted a copy of almost everything besides the American domestic magazines. I signed up for them all, and paid a year in advance, totaling quite a hefty sum of galleons. The informed always had an advantage, though. Then, Pobby, Hagrid, and I were done with our business in the alley together. We stopped by Gringotts and saw them release a dragon, which just so happened to be the same one I had spoken to yesterday. In the light I could see it clearly, a large Ukrainian Ironbelly, with scales of a pale metallic grey, as it was brought out of the back of the bank, it yelled, "FINALLY" as it was escorted in chains by a couple dozen wizards from the back roof of the building. It seems like they were flying the dragon out by guiding them with wizards on broomsticks who had the dragon under the imperious curse. Once the dragon moved off into the distance, Hagrid and I parted ways. I needed to take my new objects to Angus Malone, from Bill's recommendation. It was actually near Polly's, just on the Diagon Alley side of the divide. Another long walk, I thought. I couldn't take Hagrid with me earlier though, when I was trying to keep these objects secret. The shop was a nice warm wooden shop with the sign proudly displaying the name "Malone Family Protective Enchantments." Walking in, it seemed like I was in a workshop. There were chains for sale and other bits and bobs, but it mostly seemed like a place to commission work.

I walked up to the counter where a man was working in the workshop in the back. When he saw me, he stopped what he was doing and walked forward.

"Angus Malone." the older man introduced himself, with white balding hair. "How may I help you?" He asked, extending his hand across the counter for a shake.

"Harry Potter." I replied.

"It's an honor to meet you." He replied.

"Well, I have a couple objects I need to protect. However, do you offer secrecy contracts?" I asked.

"Of course. Different prices for different contracts of course. How severe?" He asked.

"May I see the options?" I asked. He ducked below the counters and grabbed a set of papers, different contracts. Letting me look over them, I could see the punishments of breaking secrecy ranged from a simple 20 galleon fine to 2,000 galleons and a month in Azkaban. The lowest secrecy contract cost a galleon to buy, whereas the most stringent required a fee of 150.

"Hmm," I replied. "Will they cover both objects with one plan, or do they need separate plans?" I asked.

"You can choose to use one separate contract for both, or one for each, which would increase the punishment if I broke both of the contracts, which I won't. I have a reputation to uphold." He responded.

"Well, in that case, I'll take the 150 galleon contract option for each object separately," I said, pulling out the galleons for payment. He seemed intrigued and concerned.

"Wow, this must be really secret." He said, signing the contract after looking over the amount of galleons I was placing onto the table. After a minute the signing was done and he had collected all of the galleons.

I asked, "Can you lock down the shop and check for any listening charms?"

"Of course." He said, flicking his wand towards the door and window, which sealed up, and casting in circles around the room. "We're clear." He said.

I pulled off the locket and took the cup out of my bag. I also set my bookbag down on the counter, wanting some charms for it too. I had started storing my money bag in my bookbag, so I wouldn't need separate protective enchantments for that. I had emptied my bag of the trunk, which was at Grimmauld Place.

"My, my, my… what do we have here?" He asked, first picking up Hufflepuff's cup.

"Well, I'll just say these are both very precious heirlooms. I need a way to prevent them from being stolen from me, detected, or seen by anyone else. I honestly need as much protection for these objects as you can give me, and I don't foresee the need to share these objects, in all honesty."

"Alright. Just let me wonder. Hmm. Well, the locket can be more easily done than the cup because I can inscribe the protective runes onto the chain, and won't be touching the locket itself. The cup, however, I wouldn't want to damage the integrity of it." He took a closer look. "Well, I don't even see any runes. Does this even have any magical properties?" He asked me.

"Would that make a difference in how you were able to protect it?" I asked back.

"Well, if it's not runic in nature somehow disguised, then my runes shouldn't mess with the magical properties. If it's extremely valuable though, which I assume it is, I wouldn't want to take that risk unless I had a team of curse breakers check it over and tell me the properties were not runic in nature."

Good thing that had happened, then. "Well, go ahead. I'm certain if it had magical properties, they wouldn't be runic in nature."

"Glad we got that hypothetical situation out of the way," he chuckled. "Well, what I can do for the locket is disguise its appearance to everyone but you, prevent it from ever being taken off your neck or prevent it from being taken off by any hands but yours, prevent it from leaving a radius of three meters from you, place a tracking Runescape on it and provide you with a locator, place a subtle notice-me-not Runescape to not draw attention to it, and place an incapacitating Runescape on it if anyone but you touches it for more than five seconds. Practically all the same things for the cup except of course no neck removal Runescape, and I'll increase the distance to seven meters? These distance charms will summon the objects to you if they reach that distance from you. You'll have to keep this cup on you, or I can supply you instead with a box that acts as a portkey to you whenever you say a certain word while holding a certain other object. I could even link that up to the chain of the locket, so you could summon the cup via portkey from anywhere. Or, hmm. I could see what's inside the locket and we could possibly store the cup inside there with an extended space Runescape. So many options!" He said, in just a few excitable breaths.

"Go ahead and look inside," I said. He opened it up, took his magnifying glass, and peered around.

"Hmm. Most of the internal space is occupied by Runescapes, however, the frame of the octagon that the clasp is on to lock the sides of the locket together is not. It's a small space, but I can make an extendable space charm for the inside. The only problem is that I won't have much space to control the locking mechanism to keep people from opening it. I can do a simple password lock, but any curse breaker worth their pay can break that in five minutes. However, by still placing the charms on the cup for distance and tracking, I think you'll still have a good set of protective enchantments." He said with finality.

"Alright then. I'll take it! So, I can remove the locket only with my hands, the extended space inside the locket, and how about a five-meter radius on the locket? I'll take the tracking on both objects, I'll take the subtle notice me not on both, I'll take the incapacitating Runescape on both, and then for the cup, I'll take the seven-meter radius. How long and how much?" I asked.

"This will take a bit of time. Rush order? A few days. Carving tiny runes into precious objects requires precision and perfection." He said.

"A few days? Wow, I didn't know it would take that much time." I said.

"If you want to keep people from taking things, yeah, it takes time." He responded.

"Well, if Bill Weasley didn't recommend you I'd be scared to trust you with them for that long. I'm still hesitant, but alright." I said.

"Bill sent you? Well, I'll take five percent off then. Altogether, it'll be 70 galleons." He responded.

"So more for the secrecy than the objects?" I joked.

"That's the way the cookie crumbled." He chuckled. "So, you'll be going to Hogwarts this year?" He asked.

"Yes, I will! A first year. My guardian Remus Lupin just got a job as a professor there, teaching Ancient Runes." I replied.

"Always has been my favorite subject." He lovingly said.

"Yeah, he's actually teaching me and a few others who are going into first year both the first and second year of the ancient runes curriculum this summer. We're starting in two days." I said excitedly.

"I actually have a grandson, who lives in Australia, Roger, who is going into his first year at Hogwarts too. I'd love for him to get that exposure to Runes. My son and his wife, his parents, are mazigoologists. I'm going to need someone to take over the family business one day, though. It's a good business! So how about this Harry, my wife sometimes works with me, and usually she just works for friends, but she's still very good. Working together, we could get these done by tomorrow morning. Let's say if we do that for you, you take Roger into these lessons your guardian is having? He can international floo. He has an unrestricted permit to floo to us all the time, and can floo from here to where your lessons are. I'd really love for him to have that exposure to Runes early because he's been around animals for so long he actually is one." Angus laughed. I thought for a second.

"That sounds like a great deal. I don't think anyone would mind. He'll just need to let Hogwarts know about his accelerated courses. He is smart, right? I mean, the rest of us are for sure Ravenclaws." I said.

"Oh, of course. The boy's already an animagus! That what I meant by being an animal, mostly." Angus chuckled. "He's gifted, for sure. He'll be a Ravenclaw, just like his family. He's already signed up to take practically everything." His grandfather boasted.

"Well, that's good to hear. But already an animagus? That's hard to believe." I said.

"Yes. I thought so too. But his parents have been animagi for years and always said they were going to train their children early. It allows them to view animals in the wild much less intrusively. Yes, Roger is a Sifaka Lemur, with his blue eyes." His grandfather proudly elaborated.

"Well, I'll leave these two objects with you overnight, then. Do you mind if I leave my elf with you to watch over them? I'm just very worried about their security. The lessons start on the 30th, 9am to 4pm. 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Unorthodox, but alright with me. You may leave your elf. I'll have Roger there on time. He'll be excited, I'm sure. The lessons will probably take up the rest of summer, won't they?"

"Yes. They will. Thanks." I said. I turned to Pobby, standing beside me, "Let him and his wife work on them. Don't let them be stolen. Get them back to me at all costs if for some reason they seem in danger. When they're done, you can bring them to me." I instructed Pobby. He nodded.

"Alright. Can I have a sample of your blood?" Angus Malone asked.

"Yes." I said, extending my hand. He pricked my finger with a knife, but then healed the cut with his wand.

"Since I'm working on these protective runes separately from you, I'll charm them to come into effect at noon tomorrow. That works for you? What password do you want, seven words long?" He said.

"Works perfectly. Hmm…" I said, thinking. I had a good idea. "Stone, Chamber, Azkaban, Fire, Phoenix, Prince, Hallows." I said, writing it down with a quill and paper from my bag. He gave me a look of interest at my choice but didn't question it.

"And the bag?" He asked.

"I'd like it to be password protected, maybe just three words? I'd also like it to be summonable to me via portkey? Could you work that into the locket chain? I could just call for it whenever I needed it? Will the portkey be reusable?" I asked.

"Yes, the password I can do. As far as the portkey, I will have to apply for a permit, but it'll be approved within a couple days. I can install the ability to portkey, but you can't actually use the portkey feature of it until you've gotten a receipt from the ministry of their approval of it being an approved portkey. It will be reusable, you'll just need to recharge the Runescape after you use the feature, so it can be ported again." He explained, asking for another ten galleons as the price. I paid before I made my way out of the shop, happy at my accomplishments today.

* * *

Later that Day, Dinner, July 28th, 1991

Grimmauld Place

At the dinner table, Sirius excitedly told Remus and I, "I got the job!"

"Congratulations, Sirius," I said to him. "How did your interview go?"

"It went well, although Dumbledore was there and he asked me why we had you. I told him about the Dursley situation, and he apologized to me for not being more thorough checking up on you. Seems like they didn't get too many qualified applicants for the open Defense positions, and being an ex-auror, they thought I was very well qualified."

"Did his apology seem sincere?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Dumbledore isn't a bad man. Maybe just has way too much on his plate and made a mistake." Sirius responded.

"Well, Bill Weasley, who I met in the Alley, is going to be showing me what he does as a curse breaker tomorrow, I hope that's alright?" I said.

"The Weasleys are good people. They fought for the Order in the last war. Have fun. I hope you're reading your textbooks, though, Harry. You've been doing quite a lot." Remus said.

"I have been. I've read through my Ancient Runes textbook, the first and second and third year Arithmancy textbooks, and the first year's History textbook. I'm working through the Charms textbook now! Also... we have one more student for our Runes lessons, Remus, I hope that's okay." I told them.

"Oh really, how did that happen?" Remus asked.

"Well, I was getting Angus Malone to put some protective enchantments on my bookbag so it couldn't be stolen, and he explained he'd love for his Australian grandson Roger Malone, who's going to be coming to Hogwarts, to have the lessons as well. His parents are apparently magizoologists and they're all animagi! He's an animagus at 11! Sirius, I think that means you should teach me next summer. Can we do it in the summer?"

"Wow. That's amazing, will he floo here from Australia for every lesson?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, Angus said so," I replied.

"Pup. I think so, it's basically a drawn out ritual. It takes at a minimum just over a month but depends on the weather. There's a lot of restrictions and it is difficult, but we could do it." Sirius said.

"Coo,." I replied, and then they decided to show me what they had accomplished with the cleaning of the upper floors.

Sirius and Remus had finally finished cleaning the upper floors of bedrooms over the past few days and had bought the furniture for the downstairs floors in the colors I had requested. The layout of the drawing room stayed the same, just with more modern furniture. The classroom had a table for seven, where Remus and his six students could sit and learn. The bedroom on that floor, the first floor, became a guest room because it was near the floo. The dining room furniture stayed the same because it was for formal dining anyway. The library furniture was just replaced with the modern green pieces, although it was only two loveseats and three armchairs. The kitchen table stayed the same, but the chairs were replaced to be more comfy. Pobby's room in the basement was outfitted and furnished so he could stay there comfortably. Kreacher had come home, healthy enough to be of sound mind to help with the cleaning of the upper floors, and his room got a little revamp as well. The second floor had four bedrooms, all guest rooms, and shared two Jack and Jill bathrooms. The third floor contained the Master Suite, which I requested, and two guest bedrooms which each had an ensuite bath. I actually received the Master because Remus and Sirius decided to take the top floor together. The top floor was where Sirius had his old bedroom and Regulus, his brother, had his. Remus took Regulus's room and did a complete remodel, and Sirius took his old room and just redecorated. Those rooms were mirrors of each other, with ensuite baths, small balconies, and small studies. The master suite I occupied had a large ensuite bath and large closet as well as a small sitting room and a large balcony. It had no study because Sirius's father used the one two stories down which we had converted into a classroom. I planned to decorate in Blue and Platinum, the Ravenclaw colors. Apparently, the bronze of the books was wrong, and the silver of the movies was actually platinum.

* * *

The Next Morning, July 29th, 1991

Grimmauld Place

At breakfast, Hedwig returned with three letters, one from Marcus, one from Hermione, and one from Hogwarts. I didn't receive any of my mail from Pobby, because he was still guarding my objects at Angus Malone's. I opened Hogwarts' letter first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have placed you in first-year Advanced Alchemy, Advanced Ancient Studies, Advanced Beastiology and Being Studies, Advanced Elemental Studies, Advanced Astronomy, Composition Preparatory, Introduction to The Wizarding World, and Languages. We have placed you into second-year History of Magic with notification from your tutor of his approval. We have placed you into third-year Ancient Runes with notification from your tutor of his approval. We have placed you into fourth-year Arithmancy with notification from your tutor of his approval._

_I also have received an in-writing notice from Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts approving your ownership of four half-Forneus and half-Alchemist snakes in addition to an owl at Hogwarts. While I may not have approved it, I consider his approval just as valid and binding. If you wish to ever bring any additional pets to Hogwarts, please bring them through the proper channels, Mr. Potter._

_I will see you on September First,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

* * *

I opened Hermione's next.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear Sirius is recovering quickly. I can't wait to see the locations of our lessons. I've never been in a wizarding house before. My parents are okay with that plan, they enjoyed Pobby at dinner the other night. My parents said no to the floo connection, they just said they couldn't do it in a Muggle house because they may have guests over. However, they did say I could get an owl! It was after I begged them for four hours, but they said I could. We'll get one for me sometime before Hogwarts, I suppose. I'm thinking of getting an eagle owl, because they're very large, and then mum and dad could send packages to me. We'll have to go to Diagon Alley anyway, to pick up second and third year Runes books. The trunk I got is a lifesaver, storing all my books. I'll be able to bring my whole library with me, everywhere I go. I'm excited to hear Lily and Oliver are joining us, and I can't wait to meet them. They're Remus's students? I didn't learn the cleaning spell, you'll have to show it to me on the Express! I can teach you the spells I've learned to, if you want. Speaking of which, I AM OUTRAGED! THAT'S RACIST AGAINST MUGGLEBORNS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE BACKWARDS VIEWS OF SOME WITCHES AND WIZARDS IN THIS COUNTRY! I'm glad to get to practice magic at your house harry, but it's just so unfair. Think of how many muggleborns are put at a disadvantage because of the lass that only affect them. I should sue._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Marcus's was less angry, but actually equally as emotional, in a different way.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't wait to meet him. Seems like fun, but maybe too much fun. My mother has shown me a few spells when she's had the time, and it all looks simple enough to me. We have some basic wards in her house, but nothing to block detection, so I haven't been able to practice anything. The really good thing is, my parents listened. They realized they didn't want to put a barrier up between Mason and I, so we sat down and told him everything. He's excited of course, although a little sad he'll have to wait a year. They're going to bring him to the Express, though, so you can meet him! We actually live really close, like four streets away, so we'll just walk to your house._

_See you soon,_

_Marcus Fenwick-Hitchin_

* * *

I decided not to write them back because they'd be here tomorrow. After breakfast, Pobby caught me before I flooed away, and gave me the locket, cup, and my bookbag. Putting the backpack on, the locket around my neck, and the cup in the locket, I left for Gringotts.

Arriving at Gringotts, Bill greeted me, "Hey, Harry!" and led me into Ragnok's Office. All the wizards and witches and goblins from two days earlier were there.

"Well, all the Dragons are freed. The Diggory Family Dragon Reserves in England and Wales ended up taking the majority of them, just because of the ease and their willingness. So now, where are we headed for this final Horcrux?" Ragnok explained and asked.

"The Gaunt Family Home, in the village of Little Hangleton. I was able to pinpoint the location from the information I had and the books in the Black Family Library. Underneath a floorboard." My explanation was a lie, I just remembered from the books where it was, but I did check over my information with the books I found in the Black Library.

The Goblins, Wizards, and Witches took out books of maps, pinpointing where we were going. We would have to floo to the nearest available location, which happened to be a couple of villages away. We would floo there, and then ride brooms to our destination.

* * *

An hour later, July 29th, 1991

The Gaunt Shack

When we finally got there, the shack looked dilapidated, like it was hundreds of years old. Vines had taken over, and snakes were plentiful everywhere. The curse breakers told me to stand back and they began to cast detection charms. They realized there were no wards, and so proceeded with caution into the shack. They began to cast more detection spells, finding the floorboard with the box. They levitated the box out and cast more spells upon it before cutting it open with a spell. Then the ring fell onto the floor and they cast spells around it, surrounding it in blue light. Then they began their ritual of moving the soul piece into a book, and it went just like it had with the cup. Then, they turned their attention to the ring and noticed another curse on it. It wasn't easy to take care of, needing a little bit of experimental arithmancy to break apart from the ring. Then, as they began to try and run tests I called out, "No!" and walked forward into the shack.

"Don't test this one." I said. "The soul piece is removed, so it is mine now. Alright?" I said.

The curse breakers were only more intrigued, but backed off. They hadn't gotten a close look at it, I didn't think, because they had been working from a distance of a few meters to be safely away from any spell effects.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Yes. Definitely." Bill replied. I picked up the ring, and called Pobby. He popped to my side. I wasn't going to try it first. "Pobby, they say this is safe, but I don't want to try it first. Will you?" I asked. "Of course, sir." He said, taking the ring and slipping it on. Nothing happened. I still felt bad about having him try the ring, it was like a cruel form of animal testing, but with a sentient mind. "I'm sorry, Pobby. I shouldn't have asked that of you." I apologized.

"I would do anything for you, Master Harry." He said, as he gave me back the ring. I slipped it onto my right hand pointer finger, where it fit best. Then taking it off, I stored it inside my locket by using my password to unlock it, "Stone, Chamber, Azkaban, Fire, Phoenix, Prince, Hallows." I whispered the password when the curse breakers were talking amongst themselves elsewhere.

We soon made it back onto our brooms and back to Gringotts where I flooed to my new fully clean home, 12 Grimmauld Place.


	9. Chapter 9: Ancient Runes Lesson

A/N: Thanks to nekoboy13 and setokayba2n for reviewing. If anyone has any critique on my writing or writing style, I'd love to hear it. I plan to do a bit of a time skip next chapter and get us to the Hogwarts Express. Summer is stretching out too long. I'm trying to reach 100k words by the end of July. I wouldn't want the first year to stretch past 120k, because that's the point I think it would get obnoxious. Does anyone have any opinions on the chapter length?

Disclaimer: JKR owns HP, not me.

**Chapter 9: Ancient Runes Lesson**

I was so excited I couldn't sleep very well. My first magic lesson! Thankfully, Remus had a few potions in stock to help. I got a dreamless sleep potion off of him to use for the night. I had been re-reading my Runes textbook until midnight so I was as well prepared as possible before having to request the potion from him.

I woke up an hour early, getting ready by wearing a blue robe, a white shirt, and dragonhide shorts. It was a new look, shorts. I sent Pobby to pick up Hermione at her home at 8:45, which was on the other side of London, and she was the first to arrive just a couple of minutes later. Arriving in the drawing room, where I was sitting on the loveseat in front of the fire, she said, "Wow! Harry. That was unpleasant. But wow…" as she looked around the room. "The paintings move!" She said and peered at one of an ancient Black.

"Yes, we do," the painting said to her, scaring her and sending her back a step. "Where is the light in the room coming from?" She asked, looking around.

I looked around too, not having noticed it but… there were no light bulbs or lamps. There was just… light in the room.

"I don't really know. We can ask Remus during our lesson. I'd suspect it's something Runic in nature." I said. On that note, the doorbell rang, and I heard Remus get it. That would be Marcus. Then, the floo started up and out walked a tall girl with white blonde wavy hair.

"Hi. I'm Lily Moon. A pleasure to meet you two." She said, first shaking Hermione's hand and then mine. Lily was wearing a white closed robe that complimented her hair, while Hermione was just wearing a green sweater. Lily had a white leather backpack as well, that she flicked her hair behind.

"So you like the color white?" I asked.

"Well.." she laughed, "It goes with my hair, and it  _is_  the color of the Moon. I have to keep a theme going." She said, joking. I laughed.

"So you've tutored with Professor Lupin before?" Hermione asked her, as Marcus walked through the doorway of the drawing room, came in, and shook Lily's hand.

"Marcus Fenwick-Hitchin". He said.

"Lily Moon, a pleasure to meet you, and yes, Hermione he has instructed me and Oliver and our cousin, who we share. Oliver and I aren't related though."

"Who is your cousin?" I asked while Hermione asked at the same time, "What did he teach you?"

"Cedric Diggory. His dad is my mom's brother and his mom is Oliver's dad's sister. The answer to your question," she followed up, gesturing to Hermione, "Mr. Lupin tutored me in maths to prepare me for the second-year of Arithmancy, Oliver too."

Speaking of Oliver, at that moment the floo started up again and a boy appeared. He was wearing a black closed robe and had dark hair and a pebble-shaped face and a small nose. He was a little pale, but not ghastly so.

"Hello everyone, I'm Oliver Rivers. The Seventh, but that's not terribly important. I know Lily but am afraid I'm not quite sure who everyone else is. You must be Harry, though?" He said, outstretching his hand to me. I shook it and then introduced my friends.

"Marcus Fenwick-Hitchin. Hermione Granger." I said, pointing at each of them. He shook their hands before the floo started up again and another boy tumbled out.

"Am I late?" The boy asked, actually somersaulting out of the fireplace. He popped up onto his feet a second later. "Roger Malone, everybody. How are we mates?" He chipped in a very Australian accent.

"I'm Harry. Everyone, he was the recent addition. Nice to meet you, Roger." I said, outstretching my hand. He faked like he was going to go for it, pulled back, and then swooped in for a hug instead.

"Nice to meet ya, mate." He said, patting me on the back. Then he greeted everyone else normally with a handshake, and they all introduced themselves by name.

When that moment ended, Remus came into the room and said, "If everyone will follow Harry into the classroom, we can get started. Everyone has their kits and book?" Everyone nodded or murmured yes, and I started walking into the classroom. All the other kids followed me.

The table was round and had seven seats, one for each of us and plenty of space to work. There were also desks on the side of the room away from the window. Adjacent to the window was a chalkboard. We all sat down, with Remus coming in last. "Remus, Hermione and I had a question," I spoke up.

"Oh, of course, go ahead."

"Well, how does lighting work in wizarding rooms? It seems to just… be there?" I asked.

"Well, it is runic. The rooms here have Runescapes in the ceiling which set the room to have a certain light level at certain times of the day. You can change it, of course, just by tapping your wand on the wall. At Hogwarts, they have lantern lights that are also runic, and they use to use fire runes but now use light runes. That'll actually lead us into our first lesson well. Someone tell me the difference between magical fire and magical light?"

Hermione raised her hand like a rocket. Everyone turned to look at her. Remus chuckled. "Hermione, there are seven of here. You can just say it out loud."

"Well, a magical fire has heat and luminosity, whereas magical light just has luminosity," she stated.

"Well, can anyone tell me the difference between the rune for fire and the rune for light?"

I spoke before Hermione could. "The rune for fire is a circle and is older than the rune for light. The rune for light is shaped kind of like the Greek Omega, or a circle on a line."

"That's right. But actually, let's talk about that idea of older. Where do runes get their power?"

Lily spoke up then, "From intent."

"Whose?" Remus spoke.

"Everyone's," Oliver replied.

"Elaborate," Remus requested.

"Well, spells need intent to be cast, it's the most important thing, and that intent comes from the caster. With Runes, the intent is also the most important thing, but it's the intent of everyone who has ever used that rune compiled that gives that rune its strength. You can't just make up a rune, it'll have no power at all. Runes are powerful because when you use it you have a certain intent with it but really because someone three hundred years ago also had that same intent with it, and a person a century before them, and a person a century before them. The older a rune, the more powerful, but also the least specialized. The newer a rune, the less powerful, but usually more specialized." Oliver said.

"Couldn't have really said it better myself. One thing you got wrong though. If you make up a rune, it won't have no power. It'll just have an infinitesimally small power because there would only ever be one instance of someone in the universe using it for that purpose. Indeed, older runes are more powerful and the newest runes that are in any way useable are at least a century old. Current professional Runecrafters incorporate newer runes into their Runescapes, but they won't contribute any effects for many years until there are enough instances of intent in the universe to give them specialized power. Thankfully, we have thousands and thousands of runes that are a century and older and have been in use quite extensively, so newer runes aren't needed to come up with amazing creations or wards. Any questions?"

"How is intent compiled?" I asked.

"Well, the common theory is that the ley lines have something to do with it, but other than that we don't really know. The closer to a ley line, the stronger the effects of Runes."

"Could you elaborate on the ley lines, and what they are?" I asked.

"We're getting a tad bit off topic here, but it is still relevant. Ley lines are like pipelines of magic. Magic is generated in the bodies of magical creatures, beings, and witches and wizards. We can only store a certain amount, however big our magical core is is how much we can store, so when we make more magic then we can store, it's released. This free magic lingers around a while as ambient magic, but is drawn towards the ley lines, where magic is moved around the earth. Most magical homes are built on a ley line, along with practically any magical structure. Convergence of ley lines is where the most magic rests, like Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, or the other wizarding schools. Runes can work off of ambient magic, but ambient magic only pools together in large amounts in places where lots of magical beings and creatures live and give off excess magic, which is why a lot of objects rely on wizards to manually charge them: they can't always rely on ambient magic. That leads me to our first lesson nicely."

Remus passed out six wooden blocks with the rune for light inscribed into them, the omega shape and kept one for himself. "I carved these last night," he instructed, "and I've already tested them all. What I want to teach you is how to charge them. It requires no incantation, just the intent of pushing the magic through your wand and into the block of wood. Wood stores magic well, so we'll be self-testing to see how much magic you put in naturally, and what amount of time that's going to turn into. In this case, the size of the light is limited by the size of the rune. Wood does have a maximum amount of power it can hold, like all materials, and for a piece of wood this size and type, you could overload it. This will let magic seep into the air. Please try not to do this. We'll do this at some point in our lessons so you can experience what not to do. Everyone take out their wands and try to push out just a tiny bit of a magic. What tiny means to everyone right now is different, but hopefully we'll all be able to get on the same page. When I say tiny, I want the amount of magic equivalent to thirty seconds of light. Let's start with Hermione." He said. "I'll time you."

She already had taken out her wand, and then touched the tip to the rune and scrunched up her face. Nothing happened for about fifteen seconds before the rune started lighting up and she brought the wand off. Remus cast a spell with his wand that brought up a ticker of numbers to count every second the piece of wood stayed lit. We got up to twenty-seven before the light flickered, dimmed, went out, and Remus said, "Just marvelous. Already on the money, Hermione."

"Harry, you next. While I time him, Hermione you may try again, to get the feeling down. Keep the amount of magic you're pushing low, just about the same as last time."

I took out my wand, tapped the rune, and reached with my magic and pushed out a little. It was almost like a fart, in a weird way, just with magic. I got mine to light up in a matter of just a few seconds, taking less time than Hermione. Sadly, my rune stayed a light for quite a bit longer than the thirty seconds Remus wanted. "That's 97 seconds kid, you're going to want to tone that down." He said, as my rune lost its light after a long wait. "Let's try again."

I did it again, pushing the magic out perfectly in less than a second. This time, the rune stayed lit for only 44 seconds. "Closer, kid. You'll get it. And Hermione good job, it's just taking you a few seconds now to push the magic out. Marcus, your turn."

Marcus took a little over twenty seconds to light the rune, and it stayed lit for about forty seconds. "Good job. Let's do it again, try getting that lighting time down." Remus instructed.

Marcus managed to get it down to taking only seven seconds to light the rune after another try. Lily and Oliver performed similarly, taking about ten seconds to power the rune, but Oliver only lit the rune for twenty seconds while Lily lit it for fifty. Roger was able to light the rune in about five seconds, and it stayed lit for about forty-five.

"An all around great job everybody! Let's keep practicing!" Remus said. Then, we spent the rest of the lesson coordinating what a tiny amount of magic was, getting all within two seconds of thirty seconds. We learned what small was, about two minutes of light, what a fair amount was, about six minutes, a medium amount, about ten minutes, and an over average amount, which was twenty minutes.

He then gave us our first carving lesson and had us practice carving the rune for pushing, which was shaped like a U. That was difficult. No one managed to get anything he deemed acceptable. We then broke for lunch in the classroom, with Pobby bringing up pizza.

"Wow! That was fun." I said.

"Yeah, he's a really great tutor," Lily responded.

"I can see why my grandfather does this all day, it's a lot more permanent than spellwork. You feel like you've actually accomplished something." Roger said. "He said you met him getting your backpack protected?" He asked me.

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. How are you Australian if he's British?" I asked.

"Well, my dad's British but he's a magizoologist like my mum. She's Aussie and they met and fell in love and he came to live with her. It's not too terrible of a distance though, with floo and all." He replied.

"How does the floo work?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I had to get a permit to floo internationally whenever I wanted. The floo is like only a third as fast as apparition and only a fifth of a portkey, but is much more comfortable. Yeah, you're alone with your thoughts for a little while traveling across the world, but it's alright."

"And you're an animagus?" I asked.

"What? No, he's not... That's outrageous!" Lily said.

"Am too." Roger said, sticking his tongue out at Lily.

"Prove it," she said. "I bet you a galleon you can't shift into any animal other than yourself."

"Lily, you shouldn't make that bet," I said.

"What's an animagus?" Marcus asked as suddenly, Roger turned into something resembling a monkey. "A Sifaka Lemur!" I said aloud, remembering what Angus said. Then, the lemur jumped onto Lily's hair and climbed up her head before it started to transform back into Roger, knocking Lily and him out the chair and tumbling onto the floor. She started smacking him with her wooden block and yelled, "There's no way you're getting your galleon now you ape. Get off me!" Everyone just laughed their asses off at that hilarious situation.

"So, guess that proved it." Roger then said between laughs.

"That's amazing. I didn't know wizards had powers like that." Hermione said.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." I then said, because who doesn't like to be special and steal the attention?

"Really?" Oliver asked.

"Mhmm," I said, changing my hair blue. That was met by giggles and gasps. We continued to joke and get to know each other as we ate, Roger and I each fielding lots of questions.

After lunch, we went back to Rune carving lessons and all managed to get a good enough rune to test. When you applied power, the block would start moving in the direction the rune opened to. We got varied effects, like Roger's that veered slightly to the right, Lily's that stopped suddenly, and Oliver's that curved in a circle. Remus said we'd need to work on being precise.

* * *

The Next Day, July 31st, 1991

Grimmauld Place

I hadn't realized it but, today was Harry's eleventh birthday. It kind of just swept past my mind in the action of everything from the past few days. I didn't see any reason to have a party because the people I had met here I had only just met. All of us kids were in the classroom with Remus, learning to carve a few other Runes. The lesson ended and we made our way out into the drawing room, like normal. I went first, and when I did, a couple dozen people yelled, "Surprise!". It was all of the families from the kids from tutoring. Bill Weasley was there and had brought his younger brothers, a set of twins. Hagrid was there, and so was Andromeda and her family. I really wasn't expecting it. Remus and Sirius must have made plans behind my back.

"Happy Birthday, Pup. It seemed like you forgot in all the craziness going on, but every kid should have a birthday party. Before all the kids left yesterday, Remus sent them with letters for their families. I owled Bill, Hagrid, and Andromeda." Sirius explained.

"Thanks so much!" I said, actually tearing up, and I came and hugged him.

The party was fun. I got to meet everyone's families. Oliver's dad was a tad bit intimidating, but other than that, everyone was very nice. Mason, Marcus's younger brother, had come and was excited by everything magical around him. Lily's younger brother, Basil, and Oliver's younger sister, Heather, got along well with Mason, and they'd all be in the same year together next year. Fred and George mostly kept to themselves, being a couple years older than us and already having gone to Hogwarts until Roger's family arrived a bit lite. Roger had two older sisters that the twins annoyed, and a younger brother, Remington, who joined the younger kids. I wasn't exactly sure why Fred and George were there until Sirius led us to the rooftop and they started letting off fireworks they had created. For two not even third years, their work was pretty impressive.

Andromeda has brought her daughter, Tonks, who she introduced me to. Tonks gave me a few pointers, "Wotcher, Harry. Staying the same height helps with balance. Don't heal anything by shifting unless you've looked in a muggle anatomy book. If you get fat with your real body you won't be able to get too much smaller, make sure you're eating healthfully and get checked by a healer often. Oh, and don't try and change into an animal unless you become an Animagus. It's nice to have another metamorph in the family, though."

* * *

A Few Days Later, August 4th, 1991

Polly's Shop, Knockturn Alley

"I got your letter. Are they here?" I asked as I walked into the shop.

"Harry? That you?" He called from behind a curtain.

"Yes, it's me," I said. He walked out, carrying a large cage.

"You got eight, two earth males, two air males, two water females, and two fire females. The other buyers said they'd want the ones you didn't, so they let you have options."

Hmm, I couldn't talk to them here in front of Polly, even though I could hear them calling out for food. "I'll bring back the ones I don't want tonight, alright?" I said. I then had Pobby pop me back into my room at Grimmauld Place.

Side-along was much more uncomfortable than floo, but I didn't want to carry eight snakes through the Alley.

Setting the cage down on my bed, I spoke to them, "I am Harry."

"A speaker! A speaker! A speaker…" they all screeched.

"I have to pick which ones of you to keep as pets. Do you have any opinion?"

"Take me, Master." one of the fire females said. I lifted her out of the cage and set her onto the bed. They were all tiny, just newly born.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

"No…"

"May I call you Hestia?" I asked. She slithered up my arm in response.

"Release me! I will not be bound!" one of the Earth snakes said, so I grabbed the other one and pulled him out of the cage.

"Are you okay if I take you?" I asked.

"I… do not care." He replied, curling up in a ball next to me.

I had left the cage open, and one of the air snakes managed to get out by using magic.

"Hi, Master! Take me!" He said, flying into my face. I screamed. Snakes were still scary, even if I could talk to them.

They all screamed louder than me but settled down after a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to snakes." I said.

"You'll need some guidance." one of the water females said, so I took her out of the box.

"Will you be it?" I asked.

"I will try," she replied.

So, I had my four snakes. Hestia, fire. Demetrius, earth. Zeus, air. Amphitrite, water.

They all seemed agreeable to their names, although Zeus was a bit too excited about his.

Letting them all curl up in the pocket of my robes, I had Pobby take the cage of extras back to Polly's.

"What do you guys eat?" I asked.

"They were feeding us bugs. They were alright." Demetrius replied.

"Hmm…" I said, thinking of what I knew we had.

When Polly came back, I had him buy crickets and used them to feed my snakes. They seemed content to just fall asleep after that. That's when I got a closer look at them. They were all metallic black and shined a rainbow shimmer in the light. Hestia has a big red O on the back of her head, Demetrius had a big green square on his, Zeus had a white swirl, and Amphitrite had a blue wavy line. The color of their eyes matched their rune. They were quite beautiful, and from what I had read, should grow to a foot long by the end of the summer, quite a magical feat from their current four or so inches. By the end of the year, three feet long, and then they'd be fully grown at five feet at the end of the next year. They supposedly slept a lot (a trait of the Alchemist snake due to magic use) but were very talkative when awake.

Pobby has been bringing me my mail, so I decided to flick through the magazines of this week that were published a few days ago. That's when I noticed not only was I on the cover of Witch Weekly, I was also on the cover of Spella Weekly. Witch Weekly, which was for younger women and teens, read, "Harry Potter! The Cutest Boy Wizard?" Whereas the magazine for older witches, Spella Weekly, was titled, "Harry Potter's Puzzling Past."

They both had cover photos of me at Sirius's Trial, although Witch Weekly's had one of me smiling and Spella Weekly had me doing a quizzical look.

I opened to Spella Weekly's article first.

_Harry Potter's Puzzling Past_

_By Emily Lanwin_

_Everyone knows the story of how Harry Potter saved the wizarding world. Just a baby, he survived the killing curse. Albus Dumbledore took him that night and has kept him hidden from the world ever since. We hadn't seen him in a decade until he showed up for the trial of Sirius Black, his godfather. (Sirius Black was declared innocent of all charges.) Harry was accompanied by Andromeda Tonks and Remus Lupin, the Daily Prophet reported. But just who are these two, and what does it possibly reveal about Harry's past? Well, Remus Lupin was the best friend of James Potter in a quartet of Gryffindor boys made up of himself, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew (who is currently being searched for as the real perpetrator of revealing the Potter's location and killing twelve muggles). He attended Hogwarts and was a Prefect there. He graduated and became a tutor for both wizarding and muggle families, but there was no sign at all of him raising Harry Potter. So, could Andromeda Tonks have been the one to raise the boy hero? Our sources say no, she was just his lawyer, and an ex-member of the Black Family, having been disowned for marrying muggleborn wizard Ted Tonks. So the question remains, just who raised Harry Potter? Harry Potter was unavailable by owl._

Well, this made me think. I could try to write a whole book, which I probably wouldn't have the time to do, or I could sell my story to a magazine. Hmmm. That might be the route to go. Not as profitable, I'd imagine, but much less effort. I'm not sure I had the material to fill a book anyway, those bitches were long. Looking through the rest of my mail that Pobby deemed relevant, I saw the letter from Spella Weekly requesting an interview. I decided I'd read through the Witch Weekly and then try and create a bidding war on the story between every publication I thought would be interested. I opened the Witch Weekly magazine next. The centerfold actually contained a large poster of me, walking down the steps from the Wizengamot seats onto the floor. It was honestly a pretty good photo, with a bit of sultry eye contact at the end. I hadn't even realized my photo was being taken. Did this mean witches and wizards were going to have my poster up on their walls?

_Harry Potter! The Cutest Boy Wizard?_

_By Anonymous_

_At age eleven as of July 31, Harry Potter will be beginning Hogwarts this year. Yes, you heard right witches, he's coming to Hogwarts. His smile is beautiful, his scar is beautiful, his hair is luscious, and he's quite the looker. Now, don't get me wrong, he's eleven, but you can tell there's a wizard underneath him that's going to be as hot as a magma python in a few years. At the Wizengamot trial of his godfather, Sirius Black, he sported Hebridean Black dragonhide boots purchased from Madam Malkins, as well as a blue robe. So, we went to her for a comment, "Now, I don't reveal things about my customers. All I can say is he came in for a full wardrobe, and I outfitted him. He was quite a polite boy and very inquisitive. My bet is on Ravenclaw. Now go bug someone else, it's Hogwarts season and I have robes to make!" Now, isn't that the scoop! A full wardrobe? Did he have a growth spurt? A Healer from St Mungo's who we reached out to said he is on the taller side for his age, so ladies (and you couple of gents), watch out in a few years. And her bet is on Ravenclaw? Both of his parents were Gryffindors, as well as James's father Fleamont Potter and his wife Euphemia Potter nee Longbottom. Being a Ravenclaw will surely be new for the Potter family, but considering his unknown childhood, anything is possible. What do you think of the wizarding world's savior? Harry Potter was unavailable for comment._

Well, Witch Weekly, Spella Weekly, and the Daily Prophet seemed like the major players in British periodicals. They'd probably be the most interested and have the deepest pockets. So, I penned them a letter.

_Dear Editors of Witch Weekly, Spella Weekly, and The Daily Prophet,_

_I will be telling all to the highest bidder. My childhood and why I was unavailable by owl. It is the biggest piece of news you'll have had in years, I promise. I'll be willing to tell you after a non-disclosure agreement at a meeting, and then I'll allow a bidding war to occur. I'd like to meet tomorrow at five pm at my home, 12 Grimmauld Place. Please be ready to make your offers. Please bring contracts, a reporter, and a photographer to take the interview. I'll also allow you to make offers on any other story you think you might want. I'll bring the secrecy contract and see you then._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

I also wrote up a message for Andromeda, asking her to write up what I needed and to meet me there tomorrow. I then had to pick out what I wanted to be photographed in! Ugh, I didn't want to be Gilderoy Lockhart, but I was feeling like him.


	10. Chapter 10: The Hogwarts Express

Authors Note: I'm SO SO happy to be back. I'm also really glad I had 2/3rds of this chapter complete from July, so I was really able to add, polish, and get back into the groove without an overwhelming task upon me. Now that I'm on Winter Break, I have some time. It's still college admissions season, but I was really in the spirit to get a new chapter out. This story is officially off of the break, for Winter Break. Possible extension into the New Year, who knows? Reading through my first nine chapters, I noticed some errors. If anyone wants to edit, please let me know. I can, but it might be a while before I get around to it. I'd rather produce more chapters than nitpick a few noticeable dozen spelling errors or grammar mistakes throughout the first 50,000 words. Additionally, this chapter marks the end of the Introductory Arc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, even though I do own 12 pairs of Harry Potter socks.

Chapter 10:

The Next Day, August 5th, 1991

I decided on a blue robe similar to what I had worn before but paired it with blue pants to spice things up. Gosh, men's fashion was so limiting. Some people hated monochrome, but I was a big fan. My friends and I already had our lesson for the day, carving multiple runes for one effect, and I was ready to leave for my meeting. I had foolishly sent a letter asking the publications to come to my home, so I sent a follow-up letter changing the location to a private room at the Leaky Cauldron. I didn't need Rita Skeeter snooping around my underwear drawer. Andromeda would be meeting me there, at the Cauldron.

Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron, I wasn't the first one there. What looked like almost a dozen people were in the room, all bickering and talking with each other. Andromeda was already inside, keeping to herself. When I walked in, the room hushed. Then, they all started introducing themselves very loudly, attempting to get my attention.

"Sorry, sorry. Please, quiet down. It's nice to meet you all. I'm Harry, this is Andromeda, my lawyer, but before I say anything we have a non-disclosure for you to sign. I'll give you a briefing on the story I have to share, and then I'll take bids on it." I said, as Andromeda passed out the form.

"Is this really all necessary, Harry?" a woman who I could easily identify as Rita Skeeter asked.

"Yes." I said. They all signed quickly once the NDAs were put down.

"Well, take a seat," I said, and they sat down in groups. An older man with Rita and a younger man with a camera. A very old witch, a less old witch, and a young witch with a camera. Then, a middle-aged witch and two young witches, one with a camera.

"So… I was raised by muggles and was abused by them. Starved and locked in a cupboard. I'm on a regiment of healing potions now for malnourishment. My healer will certify my claims, and I have the scars to prove it." I said, metamorphing into the version of me that was real and bony and scarred. "I'll give a full interview about it, and take a few photos. I'm also a metamorphmagus by the way, which is why I look healthy, information which comes as a part of the deal. Who wants to start the bidding?" I asked. They all look flabbergasted. Then, the Daily Prophet wizard said, "500 Galleons. Barnabus Cuffe, Editor of the Daily Prophet"

"600. Spella Montgomery, Spella Weekly." The older witch, said.

"750," The middle aged woman who I now knew was from Witch Weekly, said.

"1000." Cuffe replied.

"1200." Spella upped.

"1500." Witch Weekly betted.

"1800." Spella said, with a bit of reluctance and finality. This was her final bid.

"2000." The Prophet offered.

"2500." Witch Weekly countered.

"3500." The Prophet soared forward.

"4000." Witch Weekly said, as if they'd never stop.

"5000." The Prophet said, seeming angry at the magazine for making them go this high.

"It's yours. I could tell you wanted it and could pay for it, so I thought I'd let them wring your pockets." the witch from Witch Weekly said to Barnabus. "Ilia Greengrass," she followed up, extending her hand to me.

"We'd love to purchase a few posters of you using your metamorphmagus abilities, that we will publish after the Prophet publishes the information. We'll offer 200 Galleons."

"Does anyone else want to bid on that?" The others at the table shook their head.

"Deal." I said to her. Then I turned to Mr. Cuffe, "Pleasure doing business with you. Please hand over the contracts and then we can take Witch Weekly's photos first, since that won't take that long, and then we'll do the interview. Mrs. Spella, is there anything I can do for you?"

"How about just an interview about your upcoming year at Hogwarts? We can offer 100 galleons for that."

"Of course. Why don't we just set that as the going rate for the table? If you want a statement from me, or a short interview, under five minutes, 100 galleons. Photoshoots are 200. Just send me an owl. Sorry, a boy's got to make bank, I'm sure you understand?"

The whole table sighed, nodded, and huffed at the truthfulness of that statement. In reality, I didn't really need the money, but it didn't hurt and I didn't want interview requests every day, just when I was relevant.

Then, we got to work. It must have taken twenty minutes before Witch Weekly got all the shots they wanted. They had me turn into an older and taller version of myself for one shot (I definitely looked like a teenage heartthrob for that one.) Then they showed me pictures of celebrities which they asked me to turn into. After that, they had me mix faces of other people, like becoming what the love-child of Gilderoy Lockhart and Gwenog Jones would look like. It was actually kind of fun and a test of my abilities. They left, and then I did the interview with Spella Weekly which only took five mutes. Then the long interview was with the Daily Prophet. It was with Rita, but I ensured no Quick Quotes Quill was being used and I got final approval. It took about an hour and twenty-five minutes before I had "told all" from Harry's memories enough to satisfy them. They'd likely get plenty and plenty of articles out of this. Then they got photos of my natural body, and I even let them get one of my scarred natural back. It had been healing so it wasn't as bad as it could be, so I just morphed it to its worst state. The Dursleys might be attacked in their home because of this interview.

* * *

It was a couple days before the Daily Prophet published. When they did it was only hours before Pobby was overloaded with mail for me from all over Britain.

_HARRY POTTER ABUSED BY MUGGLES_

_HORRIFIC CHILDHOOD AND MORE SCARS_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter has endured more than we ever knew. After surviving the killing curse, he was placed at the home of his muggle aunt's house, the sister of Lily Potter. Petunia, the sister, had married a muggle man, Vernon, and had a child, Dudley. When they took Harry in, they put him in the cupboard under the stairs which became his bedroom. They starved him, only gave him hand me downs, hit him with a frying pan, let their child torment him, didn't tell him his name until he was five, and treated him as a house elf would be treated by a bad master. Emotionally abused, physically abused, and traumatized... read more on page 2._

_HARRY POTTER METAMORPHMAGUS_

_A Legendary Ability for a Legendary Hero_

_By Rita Skeeter_

The front cover contained a photo of me with my scarred back and scrawny body and a photo of me shifting from the Harry I showed the world, and the real body I had.

* * *

_Journal Entry from Harry Potter, August 31st_

_Over the past few weeks, I've been having an Ancient Runes class every weekday with my new friends. We've just finished the curriculum from the first two years. We can all confidently write about 200 runes now and identify over 400. My favorite is the rune for silence, which kind of looks like concentric crescent moons. I can charge up a block of silence and read peacefully instead of hearing my snakes chatter with each other left and right. I love them, but sometimes they won't shut up. I've had my History of Magic classes on the weekend, which mostly consists of just reading the textbook and discussing it with Remus and Sirius. Remus knows the stuff from the book quite well, and Sirius knows so much outside of it. I guess it comes from his pureblood upbringing. That reminds me, I need to ask Remus about his childhood. I started using this journal to write down everything I remembered about the Harry Potter series because I'll likely forget it all as time goes on in this world. I even used my runic knowledge to passcode lock this journal_ _("rise from the ashes"), and make it so none but my eyes could see it (which required just a bit of help from Remus)._

_Marcus Fenwick-Hitchin. He's fun. I like that like me, he doesn't really know much of the wizarding world but yet wants to learn about it and experience it. Doesn't hurt that he's cute._

_Hermione Granger. She's amazing. Yes, she has that whole "respects authority" thing I need to smooth out, but she knows so much and loves to talk intelligently. While sometimes I get reminded the others are eleven, Hermione always makes me feel like I'm talking to someone intelligent. I don't know how. She's truly the brightest witch of her generation. Or at least the one with the most photographic memory._

_Lily Moon. She's cool. While sometimes a bit mysterious, she's daring and has no problem challenging Remus (even when she's wrong). I think Remus is an old friend of her family._

_Roger Malone. He's the funniest guy I've ever met. He takes any and every opportunity for a joke. Honestly such a blonde sometimes, but he's always just joking about it. He is genuinely really smart. Somethings he doesn't care about much though, he just loves living life._

_Oliver Rivers. He works really hard, and he is a bit uppity but honestly, I like that. It only shines through when he lets his guard down. It's not blood puritism at all, I just think he thinks he's better than other people in general. Good thing this group serves humble pie 24/7 with all of our wit beyond measure._

_Since we've been really busy with classes, I haven't really gotten to hang out at any of their houses yet, but we did get to see a Hollyhead Harpies Quidditch match together. We don't really exchange letters because we see each other five times a week._

_I haven't even had much time to experiment with the artifacts yet. I talked to my parents with the stone, and they were really nice and even helped me with my studies, but they cautioned me not to use the stone often, or I could become addicted. While it did do what death promised and summoned people from the next realm on command, it was also a trick of death to lure you closer._

_I haven't had any important potions to run through the cup, so it's gone unused._

_I've practiced walking through walls with the locket, and it is quite cool. I've floated around my room, reading, but I haven't been able to try it out outside due to the Statute of Secrecy._

_I managed to get all the gifts that had been sent to me as a child sorted, a portion of the profits from all unofficial Harry Potter merchandise, and got all of my current fan mail under control. I'm getting letters from every corner of the world. Tanzania, Zimbabwe, Iceland, Costa Rica, Peru, and even one witch from Antartica! Pobby is helping me answer it with uniform letters._

_I was even able to give subtle hints to Sirius and Remus about the Invisbility Cloak of my father, and I think they've got it from Dumbledore and plan on giving it to me for Christmas later this year._

_Tomorrow, I leave for Hogwarts. I'm so excited!_

* * *

September 1st, 1991

12 Grimmauld Place, Harry's Bedroom

Single professors at Hogwarts were requested to live in the castle, while faculty with spouses or children usually lived in the village, although they could live in the castle if they so choose. Hogwarts had an almost seemingly endless supply of space, and it was good to have as many faculty as possible in the castle. Sirius and Remus decided to live in Gryffindor Tower, together, in one of the flats on the third floor of the tower which housed faculty and came fully furnished. Faculty needed to live near the students so the students had someone to come to in the middle of the night if a third year accidentally jinxed their ear irreparably.

Remus and Sirius didn't have too much to move, so they decided to move in on September 1st, the same day I'd be coming on the Express. They'd floo immediately to the castle, though, for their new professor's orientation, after dropping me off at the platform. We had already decided to all stay in the castle for Winter and Spring holidays but would return home to 12 Grimmauld Place for the summer.

I dressed in my Hogwarts uniform for the ride, as Remus and Sirius told me that most everyone did who wasn't arriving the muggle way. The Hogwarts Uniform for first years was pretty simple. I wore a white collared shirt, with a light gray sweater vest layered over top, trousers in light gray, and an open black robe. We'd apparently be given our house ties once we were sorted, and they'd magically appear on our necks. Apparently, the Sorting Hat wasn't a secret at all, just not something you were supposed to talk about before you were sorted because it was bad luck that you'd never find friends in the house you joined. I guess everyone had their superstitions, even witches and wizards. I wasn't a big believer in them, but I also didn't believe in magic and where was I? About to be a first year at Hogwarts. So, I didn't say anything about the Sorting Hat, just read about it in "Hogwarts, A History" which Hermione and I both purchased at Flourish and Blotts together on her second trip to the Alley, where she picked up her newly needed books and a grey eagle owl she named Harvey. Good thing I read about the hat, too, because it apparently used Occlumency to place you. I decided to take off my locket just for the sorting ceremony, so it could properly sort me. According to Hogwarts A History, the Sorting Hat is bound to not share any student information. I would be in the clear, and somebody would know my secret. Well, some _thing_. That was nice. It made me feel less alone in this world that someone was about to know all of me. It had been over a month since I had seen or spoken to any of my friends or family back in my world. I started to tear up, just because I wasn't able to reach out to them while I was here. I was okay, and I had made really good relationships with the people here, but it was still hard. I let my tears flow, but I wouldn't cry again, because nothing is worth crying twice over. Remus actually walked into my room and saw my tears and wrapped his arms around me and said softly, "I know it can be scary, going to Hogwarts for your first year, but you're going to be great, kid, and we're going to be there. You ever need me, I'll make sure you know where to find me. That actually reminds me, I have something for you. Something to make sure you can always find me." He cradled me as I wiped away my tears. Was this what I think it might possibly be? "Sirius, come in here! I'm giving it to him!" he yelled. Sirius came dashing up the stairs onto my blue bed and excitedly said, "Yippeee! Pup, you're going to love this!"

Remus then started explaining, "This gift comes with a bit of backstory. As you know James, Sirius, and I were best friends at Hogwarts, and we actually all met on the train our first year. Peter was always hanging around us, but I'm leaving him out of this story as much as I can. We became a group called the Marauders, I was Moony, your father was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, and... Peter was Wormtail. They got their names from their animagus forms, and I got mine because I'm a werewolf. We made a set of four maps, one for each of us, called the Marauders' Map. They were four copies of the same map, and Peter managed to lose his right after we made them in our sixth year. I've always managed to keep mine, but Sirius left his copy at this house when he ran away. Your father had let Sirius borrow his copy from then on, and he held onto it until your father's death. It was given back to him by the ministry a few weeks ago, along with all the other items and clothing he had on him when he was arrested. We want to give you your father's copy of the map, as our gift to you, Harry, an amazing young wizard entering Hogwarts and who's going to take the world by storm."

"We love you, Pup." Sirius said, coming towards both Remus and me, and crashing us both into a bear hug. I teared up at this too, and then we finished up our preparations to get us on our way to Platform 9 and ¾.

* * *

September 1st, 1991, 10:30am

Platform 9 and 3/4, King's Cross Station

We traveled by floo to Platform 9 and ¾. Walking out of the fire, the train was just fifteen feet away. The Hogwarts Express appeared to be a red steam engine train. However, it ran on magic, and the coal car was just for show. It ran right along a ley line between London and Hogwarts and becomes unplottable itself a short distance into the journey. At least, that's what Remus told me. There were large compartments and small compartments. The larger compartments sat ten students with a lot of extra space, twelve comfortably, and fourteen close to squeezing. The smaller compartments were half the size and sat four with lots of extra space, six comfortably, and eight close to squeezing. The large ones ran almost the whole width of a train car with the hallway running along the side. The smaller compartments each took about half of the width of a train car, with the hallway running through the middle. Some cars contained large compartments and some contained small. Roger, Marcus, Hermione, Lily, Oliver, and I all wanted to sit together but wanted some space for others to join us so we decided to find a large compartment. Fred and George (who I had been owling to purchase Fireworks) said they'd come by sometime and say hello during the almost six-hour journey we had ahead of us. The train had an interesting magical space charm on it, as most wizarding structures did. The two foot wide doors to compartments were basically side by side, but the inside of the compartments each had plenty of space. This allowed the actual train from the outside and corridor to be small, but comfortable for all the students inside. The train was created as a means of travel to Hogwarts for many reasons. Because of Hogwarts wards, students couldn't arrive by the Floo Network. Because portkeys are unpleasant, not all wizards and witches can apparate (especially not side-along apparition), and muggleborns started to appear in the magical world at an increasing rate, the Ministry had to find a better way to get students to Hogwarts than leaving hundreds of children portkey-sick in the Hospital Wing. They came up with Platform 9 and ¾ and the Hogwarts Express. Far enough way to keep Hogwarts completely unplottable, it was, therefore, able to have access to the Floo Network. Dozens of fireplaces lined the platform wall, where witches and wizards streamed out. Hogsmeade was also unplottable, and had no floo connections: the residents knew how to apparate themselves and side-along their kids. No one could tell you exactly where Hogsmeade is. Residents of Hogsmeade were either faculty or staff of Hogwarts, approved by the headmaster to live there, or descendants of people approved by previous headmasters. It was the largest wizarding village in Britain, with around 4,000 residents. Even if a student lived in Hogsmeade, though, they were still required to board the Express at Platform 9 and ¾. It had become such a large tradition and rite of passage. The London Wizarding District, including Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, and Carkitt Market, was home to 7,000 witches and wizards but didn't qualify as a village.

Since it was a little bit hectic on the platform, we decided to all meet at the very back of the train, early, because that was a meeting point we could all recognize rather than "Coach 11" or "Coach 5". Even with the extended space of the train, there were a lot of coaches. The coaches looked to be about fifty feet each, and had twenty-five or fifty compartments, depending on whether they were made up of large or small compartments. When I got there, at 10:25am, I peered into the the last train coach and discovered it was full of small compartments, so moved one forward, to Coach 14, where there were large compartments. The coaches connected via a little tube like a hallway. Opening the door to the last compartment on that coach, I saw Hermione already waiting.

"Good! You're here. I was worried people wouldn't have the same thoughts I did once they saw the last car was full of small compartments." she said. Then I got my first look into the compartment. This one had blue plush velvet bench seats framing a window. The compartment was huge with just two of us in it, we could both lay down on one of the benches and would probably not even touch both of the walls. The window looked out into the platform, where I could see the faces of Sirius and Remus waving to me. The Grangers were standing right next to them. Above the seats were racks, which were for luggage. I had my trunk within my backpack, and my backpack within my locket, because most of my things I didn't want anyone seeing. I had Hedwig fly ahead to Hogwarts, and just stored her cage for her. My snakes were currently sleeping in my pockets. They were very aware I wouldn't speak to them around others, but were perfectly well behaved without me needing to talk to them all the time. Plus, I could hear them, and the more time they spent around me the more they came to understand human speech beyond parselmouth. I had discovered that no, all snakes weren't as smart as humans. When snakes interacted with Parselmouths, they gained intelligence. The more they did, the stronger and more permanent their intelligence becomes.

After that thought, Marcus arrived. "Hey, guys! Glad I got here early, we were worried, going through the muggle entrance and all. The others here yet?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Well, aren't you guys glad we made friends beforehand, and took two whole years of Ancient Runes in a month? It's like we're starting off a step ahead."

"Yeah, we met for six hours practically every day, but I agree, totally worth it for the friends, ability to enchant a box to stay locked by password, and Pobby's cooking." Marcus laughed.

That's when a boy and girl came up to the door and the boy asked in a bit of an Italian accent, "Can we sit with you all?". The boy was one of the most beautiful boys I had seen, probably ever. He had black hair and his face was strikingly attractive. His sister, while pretty, didn't have the effect he did.

The girl followed up with, "You are all going to be first years, right? We don't know anyone, because we're from Italy."

The boy then said, "I'm Luca Caruso, this is my twin sister Valentina."

"Harry Potter," I said. They looked surprised."Nice to meet you. You don't happen to be part veela do you?" He recoiled a bit, flicked his eyes up to my scar, and then immediately lightened up with a look of understanding on his face. "I'm sure you get it too, actually, being you. I'm surprised you could even tell, since I'm only a fourth veela. My allure is usually only picked up on as being unnatural by the strongest witches and wizards and then, of course, pretty much all veela girls. I came to Hogwarts because the constant hounding was the worst from part-veela girls, and there aren't any veela communities in Britain. They would never leave me alone. I came to Hogwarts to get away from them, all they ever wanted was to have me have their babies. I'm literally eleven, all I want is to have a good time, study, and play some Quidditch."

Then behind him a girl said, "We're not all like that you know. Some of us know how to behave ourselves. Anastasia Belikov. I'm from Russia and I decided to come to Hogwarts for a similar reason. Can I sit too?"

"Oh, of course everyone, just come in." I said.

Then a girl a few feet down the corridor asked, "Can I come too? I'm afraid I don't know anyone either. My sister and I are both coming to Hogwarts for our first year but decided to sit separately on the train, to make different friends." She crept forward to the compartment door, levitating a trunk behind her. "I'm Padma Patil, nice to meet you guys."

That's when Oliver and Lily and Roger decided to show up, saying they had tried to all get a compartment in the last car (thinking we'd still go there despite it being full of small compartments) but had then heard us in this car and came up here to join us.

Hermione took one of the window seats, and I took the other across from her. Marcus sat beside me. Luca, Valentina, Anastasia, and Padma all sat next to Hermione, opposite of Marcus and I. Roger sat next to Marcus, and then Oliver and Lily.

I could see it was about time to leave as Remus and Sirius started to wave goodbye. Suddenly, the train lurched, and we started inching forward. I could see all the parents on the platform waving goodbye to their kids, and suddenly we started getting faster and faster, rushing away, until the platform was out of sight. All of us looked out the window to get the last few glimpses we could, then we turned to each other. We needed to get all of the luggage everyone brought up to the top rack.

"Hey Padma, since I see you know the levitation charm, can you move all of these trunks up?" I asked, pointing to the racks. She brandished her wand and levitated up and over all of the trunks which were taking up space in the middle of the compartment. "There," she said, "much more room now."

I could see everyone more clearly now that six foot trunks weren't in the way. Padma was an Indian girl, but very beautiful. Anastasia somewhat implied she herself was a part veela, and I could see that. She had hair as blonde as gold. Luca and Valentina looked very much like twins, and even had matching black owls. Roger had brought his pet that he had told us all about. It was a two headed dog, an Orpheus, that looked like a golden retriever but with two heads and two tails.

In that moment I realized all these kids weren't from Britain, and I had no clue why they were all at Hogwarts.

"Your pet is awesome, Roger! Where's your huge bird you always talk about?" I asked.

"You sent Hedwig along to Hogwarts didn't you? Well, I sent Wendelin too. You'll see her soon." Roger replied.

"Roger claims he has a Giant Storm Petrel Bird. I don't believe him." Lily explained to the newcomers, Luca, Valentina, Anastasia, and Padma.

"So, you all know each other?" Anastasia asked, while petting her Kneazle that looked like a Russian Blue cat, but twice the size.

"Yes, we took lessons together in Ancient Runes over the summer with a tutor." Hermione explained.

"Oh, that's awesome. Runes are so interesting. We can't wait to start. We only know a few from casting basic spells. Valentina and I did some Arithmancy tutoring over the summer to go into the second-year class." Luca added.

"Really? I'm Oliver Rivers, the Seventh, and this is Lily Moon, we're both going to be in the second-year Arithmancy class too. Hopefully we end up in the same one!"

"I actually studied with a muggle tutor on the weekends when we didn't have Ancient Runes, and I'm going to be in 2nd Year Arithmancy, too." Hermione said.

"Wait what? You didn't tell us that." I exclaimed.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I was going to get through the material in time. I owled Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and she said that it was fine as long as I owled her before September 1st with my plan. I mean, it's not like you offered for us to join your History lessons, so I had the time." she said.

"Well, I didn't think you or your parents would want to have you out of the house everyday." I explained.

"Harry we're talking about me. I'd learn every hour of every day if I could." she said, but with a smile and a slight laugh to let me know she wasn't really mad.

"Are you taking Arithmancy, Harry?" Anastasia asked, further saying "I'm just going to be in the first year class. My parents did get me prepared to go into second-year History of Magic, so I'll join you there, though, if you're taking that too."

"No actually, I'll be in the fourth year Arithmancy class. But yes, I will be doing the second-year History of Magic class."

There was a round of surprise at that statement because skipping three years was an extremely rare jump.

From there talks about classes morphed into talks about the Hogwarts Houses, where everyone thought they were going to be in Ravenclaw except for Hermione who thought she might be in Gryffindor, but wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and Anastasia who thought she might be in Slytherin, but hoped she was in Ravenclaw. Later, Fred and George even popped by and slipped me my package of fireworks, and I slipped them some galleons. They even stuck around to chat for a bit before heading off. At the end of that conversation, a witch with a trolley full of candy arrived. I had stayed away from wizarding sweets, just because I wasn't huge on candy. But now that it was all right in front of me, I was smitten. The witch was wearing a white and pink robe, and the cart must have been specially built just to fit the size of the hallway.

Looking through the the multitude of candy options, I purchased a few acid pops, a dozen packages of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, a dozen Blood-Flavoured Lollipops (which Hermione raised an eye at, but I had always liked the taste of blood ever since I had lost teeth as a kid), a couple dozen Chocolate Frogs (because I needed to start a card collection), a package of Exploding Fairy Dust (which seemed to be like Pixie Stick powder that exploded if you shook it too hard) and basically one of everything else.

Then the door opened. A boy who looked just like the round little firstie Neville Longbottom from the movies asked, "Have any of you seen a toad?" as he looked to be almost in tears.

"No. We haven't. Would you like me to help you look? I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione, rose, outstretching her hand to shake.

"Yes… Thanks." he softly replied.

"Hermione, just get a Prefect to summon the toad. That'll be easiest."

"Oh! You're right. I was going to go compartment knocking." she said, looking me in the eye with a small laugh as she shut the door of the compartment behind her as she left with Neville.

"What's a Prefect?" Anastasia asked, twirling her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh, they're like students with extra responsibilities in the upper years. My mom was one. She told me all about it." Marcus explained. "They get picked because they're the most responsible and top of their houses. There's a few for each house of each gender in each year 5th through 7th. Seventh year each house gets a head boy and a head girl. They have to hallway patrol a couple times a week and mentor firsties like us. They can use the restricted section of the library whenever they want. They get their own bathroom and study room. They can take away house points and give detentions too! It's a sweet deal."

"They can only take away points from students in their house." I further explained.

"How do house points really work? Like, do they even matter?" Valentina asked.

"Well, yes. But it's kind of complicated. I think they explain it when we get there." I said.

From there the conversation moved to my guardians who were both going to be professors at Hogwarts, to the articles about me in the Prophet and Witch Weekly (which Roger kept a photo of to taunt me with as such a "golden pretty boy"), to Roger's parents latest travel to New Zealand, to the other magical schools they would have attended. That was a fun conversation. Luca Caruso seemed to know the most, as he said he did a full read-up on every school when he realized he wanted to get away from the veela girls in his life who would be going to Olympus. I knew the basics from Hogwarts, A History, but it really did focus on Hogwarts.

"So where would you guys have gone to school if you didn't come to Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Koldovstoretz Institute in Russia." Anastasia replied.

"Olympus School of Sorcery in Greece," said Luca and Valentina, at the same time.

"I actually live in Britain, so Hogwarts. But, if my family still lived in India then Aum Academy of Sorcery." Padma jovially explained.

"Gold Coast School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Australia." Roger responded, "that's where my two older sisters are."

"What's different about those schools from Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

Luca took a deep breath and then started a monologue, "Well, Gold Coast is based off of Hogwarts, so it is actually really similar. Ilvermorny, in America, also draws a lot of inspiration from Hogwarts. All of the great 13 schools have commonalities, but differences too. Gold Coast is like a third of the size of Hogwarts, for instance. But, Aum, in India, is like seven times larger. They all have their academic focuses, too. Like Olympus, where we would have gone, has a focus in Ancient Studies. Beauxbatons has Charms, Durmstrang the Dark Arts, but like Koldovstoretz, Aum, Hogwarts, and Gold Coast are all generalists, and teach practically all subjects as if they're of equal importance."

That's when Hermione walked back in, without Neville, and said, "I'd mostly agree. However, what is unique about Hogwarts and why some call it the best wizarding school is because it has many options to further learning in certain subject areas."

"Isn't it nice that Hogwarts has started taking international students recently?" Anastasia asked.

"Well, they're only doing that because there was such a drop in births due to the war that the class size would have been humiliatingly small." Luca responded, "but yes, quite nice."

"I'm so excited to go." I exclaimed. "But all the other schools seem interesting."

"I hope they all have books like Hogwarts a History about them." Hermione said. "By the way, we found Neville's toad. It was in the luggage of some girls' compartment. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott. He ended up joining them. Seem like Hufflepuffs."

That's when the compartment door opened, and in walked a beautiful and pale platinum blonde haired boy and two gigantic sidekicks. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. It's you, right?" Draco said, looking right at me.

I got up and approached him.

"Yes, and you?"

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Oh, and this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"Ah! Cousin Draco, so nice to meet you." I said, embracing him in a hug. I had been preparing for this moment.

"Cousin?" he stammered, not much returning the hug.

"Well, your mother is Narcissa Black, yes?" I asked.

"She was."

"My godfather is Sirius Black, her first cousin!"

"I guess that does make us family, in a way." he said, "Well, it's nice to meet you… Cousin Harry." he said, outstretching his hand.

I shook it.

"And who are these…?" he asked.

"Marcus Fenwick-Hitchin. Hermione Granger. Anastasia…?"

"Belikov." she supplied.

"Lily Moon, Oliver Rivers, Padma Patil, and Luca and Valentina…?"

"Caruso." they said.

"Nice to see you Lily and Oliver, it's been a while. Are most of you international?" he asked.

"Yes." some of them murmured.

"Ah. That's why I don't recognize your last names."

"Belikov, though… Belikov as in the Russian Minister of Magic Alexandre Belikov?"

"Yes," she sighed. "My father." "...I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone. I don't need any special attention," she said.

"Of course." Draco smiled.

"Well, I feel the train slowing down. We better get going to collect our luggage," Draco said, embracing me in a full hug as he left, "Hope to see you in Slytherin!"

I could feel the train slowing beneath me too. "Well, that wasn't bad." I said.

"Did you think it was going to be?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Draco is a staunch blood purist." Oliver explained. Everyone got a bit rigid at that revelation.

"People won't change if you don't give them the opportunity to." I said.

"That's very true." Valentina replied to me.

A voice then echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken  
to the school separately."

We all started to collect our luggages, and us boys left quickly to allow the girls who hadn't changed to do so, and then we flip-flopped. We went super quickly.

Marcus had on cute little fish boxers, and Luca had on silver silk ones. Roger and Oliver had shown up dressed like me. Marcus was still buttoning up his white shirt when we started to really slow down.

The train finally stopped. We collected our belongings we wanted to keep with us and walked out into the corridor. I guess they had the house elves take our stuff. Other, older students pushed their way toward the coach door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. The air was frigid and it was September 1st! I was going to need a lot of warming charms come the winter. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and I heard a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"  
Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

"Of course." I chipped.

"Good. C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow stone path. Nobody spoke much."Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" from basically everyone. I was stunned.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Hermione, Marcus, and I got a boat and were joined by Anastasia. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then - FORWARD!"  
And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over us as we sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.  
"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; we all bent our heads and the little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. We were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where we clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. From there, we walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.  
"Everyone here?"  
Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.


	11. Chapter 11: The Sorting Ceremony

A/N: Reviews are encouraged! I'm still having a bit of trouble with handling group dialogue in large groups (like meals) so I've kind of been avoiding it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and if I did I'd spend my millions to build a life-sized Hogwarts.

* * *

The door swung open at once. A tall black haired witch in dark green robes stood there. Much younger looking than I had expected Minerva McGonagall to be.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door open wide, and the 280 of us poured through behind her and made our way up through a stone staircase to the entrance hall. The entrance hall was so large it was like a football field. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, that I knew to actually be based on runic light, and did not provide heat, just light. That did make me wonder where heat came from in the winter, though. Between the torches were mounted stone gargoyles. Lining the walls were statues of knights in armor, holding shields along with spears or swords. In the middle of the hall was a gigantic stone staircase that seemed to stretch up into the heavens. It all felt so real my jaw dropped. We followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor towards a large set of double doors, where I could hear the loud muffled tones of the rest of the student body. But instead, she led us into a small stone chamber off the side of the Entrance Hall which had many paintings lining its walls. There wasn't much room, so we just crowded inside around Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start of term banquet feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

The room was silent, hanging off of her every word.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered around, seemingly poking at the people she was specifically addressing.

That's when I got my first view of Ron. He really did have dirt on his nose. I wondered who he sat with on the train.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

"I'm kind of nervous," I overheard Neville saying.

"Don't worry. It's not any sort of test," I assured him.

"It's all detailed in Hogwarts, A History," Hermione clarified.

"That's not what my brothers told me," Ron said, looking at me. "You're Harry Potter, right?"

Everyone turned to look at me and went silent, the nervousness of being sorted wiped off their face by being in the presence of the most famous wizarding world celebrity.

"Yes." I replied, and then turned to address everyone. "Nice to meet you, everyone! I'm looking forward to seven years of learning alongside you and becoming your friend. Good luck to everyone with their sorting! I hope everyone ends up where they'll succeed the most." All of the kids hung off of my every word and then started whispering to each other about me.

"Quite stately." Anastasia praised me, jokingly. Ron seemed to be waiting for me to say something to him.

That's when the ghosts arrived: twenty of them, streaming in through the back wall. Many students gasped, some jumped, and I even heard a few shrieks. It was my first time seeing a ghost too and gave me quite a bit of an existential fright. These ghosts would exist forever, trapped in this castle, for eternity… Scary.

The ghosts made some comments, but I didn't really pay attention while going through my mini-existential crisis.

I didn't get jolted back into reality until I heard Professor McGonagall's shrill voice chirp, "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Now form a line and follow me."

Hermione originally was in front of me, but I wanted to be able to see and not get obstructed by her bushy hair, so I moved in front of her and she stood behind me. Roger Malone took his place in front of me.

Then, Professor McGonagall led us back through the entrance hall and to the gigantic double doors of the Great Hall, which she opened grandly with a large flourish of her wand. The doors themselves were beautifully filled with intricate designs and swung inwards to reveal the hall.

It was even more beautiful than the movies could ever make it out to be, and quite a bit different, too. The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over the long house tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. There were four house sections, each with four long tables per house that all stretched to lengths of one hundred and fifty feet. To be fair, there were one thousand students to seat per house, so 16 total tables made sense. At the top of the hall was another set of four long tables where the teachers were sitting, but perpendicular in orientation to the house tables. Those faculty tables were on a raised platform. The first table only had seats along the back of the table so the Professors could see out onto the students' tables. I was able to make out Remus and Sirius' faces from among the line of teachers. I could see Quirrell and his gigantic turban, too. Good thing I had a plan for that. Professor McGonagall led the first years right up to the raised platform so that we came to a halt in a line right in front of the raised platform. It was only a couple steps up, but enough so that the sitting students could clearly see the head table above them. Us first years could clearly see the head table or the students, depending on which way we turned our heads. The thousands of faces of students staring at us from one direction looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Then I looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It looked like the brightness night sky I had ever seen. Beautiful. I heard  
Hermione whisper, "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."  
It was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open up to the outside.  
I quickly looked up at the center of the raised platform again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years, centered to be on the top step up to the platform. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

We'd all be able to easily walk up the platform steps and across to the stool. I was a bit worried about how long the sorting was going to be, but as long as the hat sorted most of the students quickly, it shouldn't take longer than an hour. I pitied the classes that were larger than ours.

For a few seconds, while I was thinking about the logistics, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:  
 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  


The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line and up to the stool, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. I could see the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

Thankfully, the sorting turned out to be a quick endeavor. A name was called, which took approximately one second. The student walked to the stool and placed the hat on their head, which took approximately four seconds. Most students were sorted within three seconds, and the claps lasted just two. The next name was being called as soon as the claps ended. All the students knew a cordial but short clap was the most effective to get to their meal quickly. Some students took longer to sort, but that was only a minority of the students.

As a Potter, a lot of the students got sorted before me. Hermione went to Ravenclaw, which I wasn't surprised by after our summer of studying. Marcus, Lily, and Roger too. Even Anastasia, Luca, Valentina, and Padma all went to Ravenclaw. Draco and his cronies went to Slytherin, as expected. Neville surprisingly went to Hufflepuff, which was the only other sorting different from the books besides mine. I guess him actually finding his toad with Susan and Hannah formed a friendship he wanted to cultivate. Funny how things can change. There were many students I'd never heard the name of from the books. Some had last names I could recognize, but many did not.

When they started working through the "P" names, and my time came to be called, I waited expectantly.

After the clapping for Adam Pickering died, "Potter, Harry!" got called by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall.

As I stepped forward to the stool, whispers suddenly broke out like a wildfire spreading across the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"Finally  _him_! I've been waiting!"

"I have his poster on my wall!"

"He's even more handsome in person!"

The last thing I saw before the hat dropped over my eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at me. Next, I was looking at the black interior lining of the hat.

I heard an actual whispering in my ear, "You're going to have to drop your Occlumency shields if you want me to sort you." I did nothing. "If you're scared of me saying something then I'll have you know I only report to the Headmaster." I waited. "If it's something you don't want the Headmaster to know, I only report the thoughts of a student if it's something important enough that he asks. Although, considering it's you, he'd ask. Hmmm… Your shields are unnatural. That, I never encounter. Occasionally, I get the kid that's been trained by his Pureblood parents to keep the family secrets, but… is…. is that Salazar's locket? I haven't been in its presence since the founding days. You know I can't even hear your thoughts right now if you're trying to communicate with me? The nature of the shield embedded within that locket is all-encompassing, no in, no out. I'm having to actually whisper out-loud to you right now. I wouldn't worry though, I'm keeping it strictly internal. If you give me nothing, I have half a mind to just sort you into Slytherin right now."

"No, Ravenclaw," I whispered quietly. I realized I couldn't take off the locket, otherwise, the Headmaster would become aware of who I really was. Considering he thought Harry was the prophesied savior, he might try to exorcize me or something. I couldn't allow that to happen. "And if you're only required to report the thoughts of a student, then simply say mine were not of merit." My whispering cracked inside the interior of the hat, and I could hear the rumbling whisperings of everyone outside of it.

"Very well. I can sort you into Ravenclaw and do as you ask, but tell me one reason I should."

"I'm only here for the pure joy of learning, and yes, learning comes with ambition, and you must be brave and a hard worker to obtain the information you seek, but information and learning is experience, and that's what I crave."

"I shall keep your secrets, and wish you well in acquiring more in…"

"RAVENCLAW!"

I might have been just as relieved as the Harry from the books that I wasn't going to Slytherin as I lifted the hat from my head to the loudest cheering yet, lasting way more than two seconds. It went on for at least twenty, with people crying out my name and Ravenclaws chanting "POTTER" as I came to take a seat right next to Roger, at the end of the table. They seemed to have left the last section of each of the four tables mostly open for the first years, except for some Prefects evenly spread throughout the empty end sections.

As time went on, more students got sorted (Oliver joined us in Ravenclaw) and Ron ended back up in Gryffindor. The Prefect closest to me was Penelope Clearwater, who introduced herself to me in a whisper during the clapping for someone else, and sitting around me was Roger, Lily, Padma, and plenty of kids I didn't know or recognize. By the end of the sorting, I counted 71 first year Ravenclaws total. Apparently sorting the students into four turned out somewhat even, but not perfectly so.

Sitting at the Ravenclaw table, I could finally see the high table clearly. At one end sat Hagrid, who caught my eye and gave me a thumbs up. Sirius and Remus day next to him. I grinned back at Hagrid, and waved to Padfoot and Moony. And there, in the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore's silver hair was the only thing in the whole hall that shone as brightly as the ghosts. His eyes really did twinkle unnaturally. Then, I spotted Professor Quirrell again, looking very peculiar in his large purple turban. I decided to hold off on instigating my plan until the feast was basically over. I had been planning a specific way of dealing with him. I didn't want to deal with Quirrell all year long, I wanted to get rid of him now.

But first, dinner.

With the last student getting sorted, there was a longer clap than usual (but still not as long as mine) and Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet.

He beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.  
"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!"  
He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

I just found it funny.

Then suddenly, food materialized on the plates in front of me: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

British food was still somewhat unfamiliar for me, but I selected some roast chicken, lamb, roast potatoes, fries, and roast beef.

Penelope said, "Dig in, everyone. It's take what you like, and it won't run out."

"But it's not truly endless, right?" Roger asked.

"No, of course not. But they probably made more than we could ever eat."

"They?" a boy asked, who I didn't recognize.

"House elves," I replied, with no further clarification.

"Aren't you so happy we ended up in the same house?" I asked Roger, Lily, and Padma.

Roger nodded with a mouthful of roast potatoes because he was a vegetarian, Padma politely nodded and Lily said, "Yeah!" while tearing into a pork chop.

"Did you see that Flitwick spit out his glass of wine when you were sorted into Ravenclaw?" Lily asked me.

"Really?" I laughed.

Throughout the meal we talked about how big Hogwarts was (142 staircases!) and how big the Great Hall was, and how big the entrance hall was, and I met a couple more of my year mates, Isobel and Morag MacDougal straw blonde twins, Kiania Oliveria, a Brazilian girl, Latisha Randle, who didn't talk much, Yolanda Reedham, who talked too much, Shoma Ichikawa, who seemed really cool, Banga O'Deluga, who told great stories, Hugo Mattingley, who seemed super gay, and Ivan Renshaw, who was Australian like Roger. Penelope had us kind of go around our little section and introduce ourselves. Funnily, we were basically seated alphabetically due to the sorting being alphabetical. Apparently we'd be sorted into dorms based on class schedule, though. We'd be placed with students who were taking the most classes with us. Penelope told us all about the Professors we might have, and she was quite excited by how many courses some of us were taking. She said she had taken almost everything herself and had done quite well. She also told us we'd have a meeting after the feast where they would tell us all about the rules and then next week would be orientation for us first years. That made a lot of sense, rather than going immediately into classes.

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding and more.

During dessert the conversation turned to the ghosts and who they were. I mostly zoned out of that conversation and focused on my ice cream.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you," he smiled.  
"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."  
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.  
Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.  
"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:  
 _"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. I "whooped" very loudly for them.  
"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here!"

Dumbledore addressed the hall again, "One last announcement! We have quite a few new professors as well as professors switching departments, including Remus Lupin joining the ancient Runes Department."

Remus food up and bowed.

"Sirius Black joining the Defense Department."

Sirius stood up and did a little flourish of his wand to create balloons.

"Professor Quirrell switching to the Defense Department."

That was the signal. I whispered "Pobby", and my elf, who had been hiding in my backpack, used his elven magic to remove the turban from Professor Quirrell's head as he took a bow to each side of the hall. With his head turned to the side, the face latched onto the back of his skull was exposed as the turban cloth fell to the floor. Everyone saw it. Children screamed. Professors drew their wands. Professor Quirrell attempted to start making a run for it, jumping over the High Table, but before he could even get very far Headmaster Dumbledore started casting beams of red and moving plates and goblets up in the air and molding them into cuffs to restrain Quirrell. Quirrell began casting green beamed spells in Dumbledore's direction, which I could tell was the killing curse, as Professor McGonagall and the other professors took cover and pushed all the tables to the sides of the hall with large swooshes of their wands, leaving room in the middle for the Headmaster to duel Professor Quirrell who was attempting to flee through the double doors into the entrance hall.

It was quite obvious Quirrell didn't have the skill a true Voldemort possessed, as it only took about thirty seconds of dueling before Dumbledore had Quirrell restrained. When he did, Quirrell started freaking out, his body flailing in the middle of the Great Hall, until a black mist in the form of a face, the wraith of Lord Voldemort, rushed out of the body screaming, flew across the room dodging spell fire from Dumbledore, and broke through the stained glass windows behind the faculty tables in its escape. It disappeared into the night. In his wake, loud crying occupied the otherwise silent room, and a sense of distraught filled the air.

That's when Dumbledore's voice boomed, "What we have witnessed here is possession. Most likely, a dark wizard took over Professor Quirrell's body. I would like everyone to return to their common rooms, and I will be sending along Professors to keep watch for the night. We will be assessing the wards to ensure whatever wraith that overtook Professor Quirrell's body is incapable of returning. I'm sorry we have had to end this celebration on such a sour note. Prefects, please begin escorting your Houses back to their Houses, and can each Deputy Head of House and all House Faculty please go with them."

That's when we began moving, even the students who were crying and obviously shaken got up from their seats and started to move out of the hall.

Penelope Clearwater's voice rang out in the immediate vicinity, "You all, come with me. I will take you to the tower." Other prefects were taking other groups of students. Not all of us first years traveled together, but about fifteen of us followed Penelope up through many twists, turns, and staircases full of beautiful decorations and paintings up to the Ravenclaw tower entrance. The entrance was on the fifth floor, up a spiral case that was actually accessible from all floors. There was a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle on the wall, in an area without windows on the corner of a two way hallway intersection. There was no keyhole in the knocker, but within a moment of our arrival the mouth of the eagle opened up and spoke, "What can walk on water?"


End file.
